She's Lost
by SalurinChan
Summary: What if Lucy is the only one who survived from tenrou island incident? What if because of Acnologia Power that Lucy Form changed into Child Form? What if Lucy Met Sting and Rogue? yet... 7 Years Later.. Everything will be revealed.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The big crowd went cheering loudly…Yelling as much as they could.._

_While the gentle breezes touches her hair making her hair moving slowly.._

_The cheering didn't reached her ears while her eyes went to the others who stared at her.._

_They stare at her with a mixed feelings in their eyes.._

_Hurtfull, Sadness, Happiness, Dissapointed and many more of it…_

_But it hard to describe.. because she doesn't even know who they are…_

_But they stared at her as if they known for ages.._

_Their bodies were shaking and trembling… as if they saw something that they couldn't even imagined.._

_The crowd was yelling with determination…their voice was loud.. But they crowd didn't bothered them.._

_She couldn't move her gaze over them.. as if she didn't want to let go of them.._

_But she barely known them…_

_She only knew their Name.. not more of it.._

_But why she felt happiness by seeing them? She can't even described her feelings towards them.._

_She couldn't move an inch.._

_The gentle breeze made her couldn't move more…_

_The crowd made her want to stay in her place.._

_But they smiled big with tears forming from their own eyes…_

_They walked fast toward her…_

_Running as they don't want to lost it again…_

_They formed a smile on their face.._

_All of them was running to her way… her eyes now full of them standing in front of her…_

_Now who are they again?_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail Even the characters

Chapter 1

A sound of gentle breezes swinging up in the sky with the clouds..

Now she doesn't know where she is… Her body full of bruises and pain..

She cried for no reason particulary… She started sniffing out..

She looked around as if someone will come for her…

The place full of weird animal voice even thought they didn't hurt her.. it's still scary for her…

Then…there's a Girl standing in front of her.. Her Hair was pure blonde… her Eyes was green..

"Why are you crying?" The girl Figure asked her gently and stared at her nicely.

"I-I don't know" She answered

"Do you remember anything?"

"Both Mama and Papa died… and I didn't know w-why Im here, and I think I have magic a little I guess.."

"Why don't you state your name…"

"L-Lucy Heartfilia…"

"Mine is Mavis…Mavis Vermillion, Now Lucy..if im still alive I will gladly took you and take care of you..But right now im only a spirit that can seen by some people"

"a s-spirit?"

"But.. I can use my Magic only a little, im giving you a choice.. Do a journey or stay here? I help you out as much as I could"

"u-um…"  
"im not forcing you, you have magic inside you so why not use it to protect your friends?"  
"I don't have friends"

"Then make one..Your magic will grow stronger eventually..I will ask you for you choice again"

"I pick a j-journey! I want to have friends!"

"Very well, I'll send you out to another place.. I'll protect your back and once we meet again face to face.. I want you to be more stronger and not crying anymore, Will you promise me?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"And look at your hands"

Lucy looked and her hands have some pink symbol but yet after it show it's gone

"I'll hide this mark… So don't tell anyone about this mark, Okay?"

"O-Okay!"

The spirit muttered a spell with her eyes closed..The gentle breezes becoming more faster and Lucy could feel it more.. the Tree and Grass was moving hard and making noises..

Without noticing it..Lucy was surrounded by a light..and was taken by the lights….She was sended to another forest but more calm forest..

"W-where?" She asked her self

'_Don't forget that Im protecting your back, Lucy'_ The voice ringin in her head…. Lucy smiled and gone to walked more forward

xXx

The girl in front of Mavis has gone to be sended to another place…Mavis sighed deeply and looked to the sky with no clouds on it.

"too bad..She was the only one survived by Acnologia Roar, Furthemore her normal form changed to when she was a little.. and yet.. her memories gone." Mavis muttered sadly..

Mavis walked more forwards with a calm feelings..

xXx

"Mavis-Nee said that I must be more stronger! I should train myself in this forest!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Etto…I should ask my spirit for this but why does the key is many than usual?" Lucy asked herself and took one golden key..

"Open the gate if maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy yelled as the golden key began to glow and a maid was shown..The maid has short purple hair with a chains on her hands.

"Punisment, Princess?" Virgo asked with a straight Face but then…She realized " Princess, why is your form are like this?" Virgo asked again with tilting her head.

"What do you mean? My form is usual!" Lucy started looking at her body.. Yet there's a smoke puffed out and shows a Man with a suit..

"Eh? But I didn't summon any spirit!" Lucy said

"You didn't but I forced my own gate to open, don't worry it won't affect your magic" The Man said, it was Leo the Lion " Im sorry but I need to talk a little with Virgo, can I borrow her a bit?" Leo asked again and Lucy nodded, without Lucy noticing there's another spirit pop out.

The spirits Began whispering

"How did Lucy-san became a child? And where's her pinky partner?" Gemi and Mini asked in unison.

"I wanted to ask that too but Lucy child form is quite Cute!" Loke exclaimed

"Pedofhile….Lolicon…Pervert.." All spirits said to Loke, loke began sulking but stopped anyway.

"I think her memories g-gone..I-im so s-sorry" Aries said

"Let us change form first!" Gemi and mini said and they changed their form to Lucy's, after a second they back for their own regular form.

"A black dragon attacked her and her friends…" Gemi said

"and she's the only one who survived" Mini added

"But.. Her form changed to when she was little and her memories goone!" Gemi and Mini said in unison.

"We are! Maybe we should keep this quite? Cuz' right now she's a child and it might hurt her to told her something like this, We are!" Scorpio said

"Ara..ara.. You're so kind, scorpio!" Aquarius praised scorpio with her eyes popping a heart sign

"Virgo thinks we should protect her from now, in case something else might happen…" Virgo susgested

"i-I a-agree…I-Im sorry!" Aries agreed with her trembling body.

"That brat causing a trouble, tch… Well let's just keep her an eye" Aquarius said

"Well let's keep our mouth shut too!" Loke added

The spirits whispering ended.

The spirits gone to the spirit world except Virgo, Virgo walked to Lucy who's been waiting. Virgo Bowed.  
"Im back, Princess." Virgo called and Lucy smiled

"Ah yeah! I want to ask a favor! Can you help me with training? With magic of course!" Lucy asked while virgo nodded "ah but can we start tomorrow? I want to eat something first!" Lucy continued

Virgo with a fast speed prepared a Long white table and chair with a food was served, Lucy watched her with an amazed feelings. Virgo putted lucy on the chair and started to serve her with Food.

Lucy gladly eat it without hesitasion, Her manners was kept since she always Eat on her mansion…"Ne, Virgo..It's weird how did I ended up in here…" Lucy said with her mouth full of food, she thought that is okay to not keep her manners when she outside from her fathers rule.

"You ran away after your Mother's death, and end up in here…" Virgo lied but kept her face straight beside it's true anyway

"Is that soo"

-cresssh-

The busses was making noises and Voice, Lucy flinched but told Virgo to Stay still. Lucy walked slowly

-Cressh-

It's making noises again, Lucy slowly reached her hands to go inside. She felt something hairy but she pulled it out, It yelled in pain..It was a human..not one but two.. and yet..2 cats? Lucy caught the blonde one. The two of them seems like the same age of Lucy.

"Whoaa!" Lucy shocked and took step back and of course let go of her hands.. Then blonde one touches his head and yelled in pain.. "S-Sorry!" Lucy bowed.

"It's hurtssss!" The blonde complained ignoring Lucy, The black haired one smacking the blonde head..It became more hurts..

"A-anoo…" Lucy interrupt, The two figures stared at her.." I thought you guys was something else, as my apologize please join me eating" Lucy said nicely.. the two figures started drooling.. and gladly accept the offer.

The three of them sat in their chair and started eating, The blonde one was messy while the black ones is calm. Virgo served more food for the three of them. Lucy could only smiled gently. The two exceed of course.. is doing the same but they kept quite for a while.

"What are you guys doing here in forest?" Lucy was the first one to spoke and started the topics, Virgo went back for a while.

"Training, Eating, On journey and Traveling" The blonde answered with the table was dirty because of him.

"Training?" Lucu tilted her head

"We're a mage, we train to get stronger" The black one answered calmly and smacked the blondes.

"You guys a mage?! Me too!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully " What magic you guys used?" Lucy asked again.

"Dragon slaying Magic" They both said in unison " And what's your?" they asked again

"Im a celestial spirits wizard! I summon spirits" Lucy answered " A spirit, isn't that magic weak?" The blonde blurted out but Lucy remained calmly

"Even thought it's weak, I think them as a friends. I don't care what people says but I'll never treat them as a tool!" Lucy said " Fro think so too!" The green exceed First one to talk cutely making Lucy squealed "ah can I ask something?" lucy said

Yet…why does she doesn't find it weird that cat can talk?

"Whaat?"

"Can I join your journey? Please? I won't be a burden of course! I want to train myself became stronger too!" Lucy said with her puppy eyes

"Sure, as long as I can taste this food" The blonde one answered while the black one only nodded. "Fro agreed!" The green exclaimed again

Lucy jumping in happiness and thanked them happily "Do you guys have a goal?" lucy blurted out with sipping her tea

"Yeah! Our dream is to defeat whom we idolized!" They answered "Who are the one you guys idolized?" Lucy asked again " The one who have same magic as ours, Natsu dragneel and Gajeel redfox" They answered again

Somehow..That name felt familiar to Lucy..

"Is that so, im sure you guys can defeat them" lucy said nicely and they nodded… "what are we going to do after this?" Lucy asked again

"Train Magic"

xXx

Behind the bushes was Lucy spirits watching Lucy happiness..

"Aw god! Lucy child form is cute!" Loke said squealing

"nii-chan, don't you think it's familiar?" Virgo asked ignoring Loke squealing sound

"What?"

"They said that they idolized Natsu-sama and gajeel- Sama"

"Now that you said so…Don't worry I'll found out something maybe in the guild.." Leo Muttered " we'll keep an eye and shut our mouth for her"

"They have exceed too"

"please don't made me felt hurt nor guilt..it makes me remember _them_"

xXx

" what's your guys elements?" Lucy asked

"Light or you could say white"

"Shadow"

"what your guys name?"

"Sting…Sting Eucliffe"

"Rogue…Rogue Cheney"  
"Im Lucy.. Lucy heartfilia, Im looking forward to travel with you guys! And how about the cats?"

"We're not a cat! We're an exceed! Im lector!" The red exceed said it proudly " Fro Names Frosch!" The green said it cutely

After this, They trained For day to day.. Lucy kept trained with their spirits and Yet Lucy secret revealed. Her mother layla Heartfilia was the queen of dragons..and Lucy her daughter has absorsed the magic that are kept from her Mother. Lucy hided her magic not wanting everyone to know but she trusted her new teammates.

Sting And rogue said That they killed their dragons but it because of their dragons request or they threathened the innocent life. Yet after they killed their dragons they ran away, But layla healed the dragons and Died.

Andof course the story how did they found the exceed and didn't tell the reason about killing dragons the exceed, So keep it quite!

Yet..The Five of them gratefull to meet each others and becoming having deeper bond.

xXx

3 Month Later

The Three of them got more powerful, Lucy has learn more spell to use. While Rogue and Sting is perfecting their dragon force.

There stood sting sitting in the rock reading sorcere Weekly with a sad eyes. Lucy approached him gently.. " What's wrong?" She asked

Rogue was in the same state but he kept his face to a poker ones

The exceed remained silence not opening a mouth or something

"Natsu- san Died" Sting answered "He died cuz' killed by a dragon….And his comrade too..None was survived" Sting continued

"whom we idolized died because of dragons, We Don't have someone to surpass…" Rogue added " seems they are not strong to began with" Rogue added again

" Don't worry, im sure you can make another goal and become the strongest… Ah but I will be more strongers than you guys!" Lucy exclaimed with chuckling

"No way! We're the most strongest"

"Nu uh, I am.. if you guys are then hurry get off your lazy ass to trains!"

xXx

1 year later

The three of them has known each other from child..Their magic is almost the greatest and now three of them is quite…for a while maybe.

"Sometime… if I have ever heard the word 'Darkness' it reminds me of Rogue" Lucy spoked, their currect location is sitting at big rock near the lake

"You got' that right" Sting agreed

"Well it can't be helped" Rogue said

"your hair, Your clothes even your magic! It relates to dark!" Lucy said

"Fro thinks so too!" Fro agreed

"Well…Poor me to have live with two annoying blondes" Rogue said

"HEY!" the blonde ones Shouted and ready to Kill Rogue ass.

"Yeah! They're annoying!" lector agreed

"I ain't annoying!" The blonde shout in unison " Don't copy me!" They shouted again.

-Grooouuuwwwl-

Silence was received after that sound….

"Is that yours, Sting?" Lucy asked

"Hell no! it's probally your stomach!" Sting complained

"What?! No it's not! It's your!"

"You!"  
"You!"

"You!"

"you!"

"It's me"

The blondes stared at rogue with raising an eyebrow "It's yours?" Lucy and sting asked in unison while Rogue nodded "Im hungry" Rogue said " Fro hungry too" Fro agreed

"probally because you guys skipped breakfast..damn lazy asses Except Lector and Fro of course~" Lucy sighed and started to cook something while Sting was shouting Mocking the girl.

"Who the hell stole the food?!" Lucy shouted and kicked Sting.

"What the hell? What was that for?" sting yelled

"You stole the food did you?!"

"What?! NO!"

"Admit it you damn annoying bee!" Lucy kicked him again, Hard…

"It's …me" Rogue interrupt

"is that's so? Then I'll have myself found a Shop, I guess… well keep guard on my stuff! Exceed squad, are you coming with me? " Lucy asked and started to walk away with exceed following her

"What the fuck? You forgive Rogue easily? At least apologize!" Sting complained

"Sorry" lucy give a mocking tone to sting while sting was punching the rocks.

….

Lucy's Back..

"guys? I bought some Normal food" Lucy called out seeing the boys already slept in on the floor.. Lucy sighed and called Virgo to cook a food that Lucy bought. The exceed sleep in the way home so Lucy put them beside the owner. Lucy sat on the rock waiting for Virgo, Lucy thinking about Mavis

"…When I got stronger? Once we meet again..and what time would that be, heh?" lucy said to herself with looking the sky that have same condition like she first met Mavis.

"Princess? The food already served, do I receive any punishment?" Virgo called out

"Put the food to the table, im gonna wake these lazy guys… and no punishment for you, virgo! Get back to your world" Lucy said to Virgo as she stood up.

Lucy walked to the boys and kicked them, Rogue doesn't need to get kicked because he will easily woke up while sting not. The exceed has waken up and fly to food while Lucy throw Sting away to the lake, Sting was drowned and back again alive.

"What the hell? i almost died!" Sting shouted with his body and clothes wet

"Your fault, Go changed clothes and food's ready..an not stripping here!" Lucy knew that sting would strip there to make her felt flustered..

….

"Ne, Sting…Rogue…" Lucy spoke out

"Why do you always broke an atsmophere since the first time we met?!" Sting asked

"Cuz' It's boring for being silence"

"silence is golden"

"While sting is an exception"

"that hurt me"

"im glad it could"  
Lucy laughed while Rogue secretly stole Lucy and sting food, Knowing that Lucy would suspect Sting.. Rogue kept eating without them noticing.

Lucy realized

"you idiot bee! You stole my food!" Lucy yelled

"No I did not you damn blondie, it could be rogue! AGAIN!" Sting yelled back

"Is that true, rogue?" lucy asked nicely to rogue

"No" Rogue answered

"SEEEEEEEEE?!"

"You traitor!" Sting shouted

The blondes got fight while Rogue asked Virgo for more Food…

"Annoying blondies…" Rogue muttered "Annoying!" Lector repeated coldly

" we heard that damn it!" The blonde complained

"I have enough! Im gonna train first!" Lucy said with a –Hmph- sign and Sting did the same thing, Lucy gone to train with Leo

xXx

Resting

Lucy was drinking a water.. While Leo stood up there standing beside her

"Ne, Loke…" Lucy called

"yes?" loke ( yay ) turned

"Im still confused on how did I get many keys…"

"like I said..you saved my life"

"Like a small child could save your life?"  
"I'll tell you when the times right….."

"And when?!"

"You'll see"

Before Lucy could say anything more, Loke gone back to spirit world leaving a sweaty Lucy alone " damn, he left" lucy muttered

Still….When?

Loke always see Lucy with a sad eyes while the other spirit does that too…

_When the time come…_

_Everything would be reaveled.._

_Tears from your eyes will fall down…_

_You'll find it hurts…_

_Can you take the truth? Or you will run away from the past?_

A voice ringing everywhere.. yet..Lucy gasped and tried to found who said it.. but there's no one was around her. The voice seems like Familiar.

"What's the matter Fairy-San?" Frosch asked

Fairy-san, Fro said that Lucy looks like a fairy so Fro called her with that name and Lucy gladly accept it. With Sting mocked her and he received 'Lucy Kick'

xXx

3 years later

Now The three of them have grown and taller while The exceed becoming more bigger, Lucy used to be angry when Sting hair grown long..She used cancer to cut it when sting was sleeping.

But then the voice that was ringing on Lucy head still was heared every year while Lucy had Night mare that was shown Every year too.

_Night Mare_

_It was scary… She was running as fast as she could with tears forming and falled from her eyes.._

_There's another people on there but their face is blured.. the were in same state with Lucy's.._

_There's a big roar that made huge desctruction..And tree was flying in the sky while the ground have many hole.._

_Then all people there decided to make a circle…Lucy joined them with holding hands..The hold it tight and they didn't felt fear by holding it.._

_They shouted together in unison with their hands was holding each other tight as if they doesn't want to let go anymore. Yet.. There's a warm feeling around them.._

_An attack fallen down from the sky.. Destroying the island and the people on there.. with a huge crash while Lucy is the only one who survived…_

_Her vision was much scary..and she cried more.. People were dying and almost like those people was important for her.._

End

Sting, rogue and Two exceed knew her nightmare would go on every year in the same day but they rather not talk about it

Now they are having breakfast together with Virgo serving food.

"Sometime… if I have ever heard the word 'Darkness' it reminds me of Rogue" Lucy spoked

"you said that all year, Don't you get bored?" Sting asked while Rogue agreed

"You don't think I would say that if I have ever heard the word ' Light' It remind you, right?"

"um…yeah…?" Sting voice was more like question but it's like statement.

"Falling for me?" Lucy chuckled

"N-NO!" Sting went hysteric

"…Hey..Our Money this time is very low, You guys know that too right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah… Why not Join a guild?" Rogue agreed and susgested at same time, Lucy and Sting stared at rogue" Guild?" The blondes and Exceed asked

" you guys already knew that so I won't explain" Rogue said in a cold tone

"Sure I knew, I'd really did think that would be good…But which ones?" Lucy asked again

"Of course a strong guild that fits me perfectly!"Sting praised himself " Sting is perfect for a strong Guild!" Lector praised sting

"Mermaid Heel?" Lucy asked

"You idiot! That's an only-girl guild!" Sting and Lector exclaimed

" lamia-scale?"

"No, that Jura-Guy creeps me out"

"Then fuck which ones?"

"I Don't know! Ask rogue for something like this!"

"Look at him! He was silenced because of your stupidy!"

They both fighting leaving Rogue and two exceed alone

"A guild?" Frosch muttered

"What's wrong, Frosch?" rogue asked

" A guild that we can have as famly and comrade, right?" Frosch asked looking up to Rogue

Rogue smiled nicely " yeah.. It suppose to be like that" Rogue answered

" You damn jerk!" Lucy shouted interrupting Rogue and Frosch conversation

"I thought we talking about guild damn it?! Why are you killing me now?!" Sting shouted back running away from Lucy dark aura. Lucy stopped immedietly and stared at rogue.

"Ah yea right, which guild we should go now?" Lucy asked putting her hands to her hips.

"I still haven't find out the guild ranks, we should search it tomorrow…Im still hungry…"Rogue answered with rubbing his stomach  
"Seriously, why do you never get fat? And why you always Hungry?" Lucy face-palmed and summoned Loke with her keys

"Did you miss me, Princess?" loke asked playfully

"im actually still thinking about how you used with his flirting words" Sting growled disgusted with Loke

"Shuddup you damn annoying bee" loke hissed while lucy laughed

"ah yeah, loke can you find out which guild that is popular right now?" lucy asked gently while Loke flinched at the word ' Guild '  
"G-guild?! W-why d-d-don't you a-ask C-crux a-about these?" Loke asked back with nervous laugh, The drago slayer suspected him.

"Aw come'on~!"

"Princess, please let me fo the work for Nii-san or maybe let me accompany Nii-san for his works" Virgo popped out from nowhere bowing to Lucy

"I never ever thought you guys as a siblings…." Sting muttered " Fro thinks so too" Frosch agreed

" Nii-san told me to call him like That" Virgo explained while sting was disgusted by loke

"Ew…what a pervert" Sting took a step back while Loke ignore him

"Sure!" Lucy accepted it and the spirits gone walk to the other town, Sting and rogue turned to Lucy " Don't you think it's suspicious?" Rogue asked

"About what?"

"When you say 'guild' he flinched and trembled"  
"He'd always seems to hide something and always say 'when the timing is right'…." Lucy sighed and looked up in the sky " But then…..When?"

xXx

"Nii-san, you shouldn't trembling like that…" Virgo scolded while Loke laughed nervously

"Sorry, it's just that memories always stuck on my head…" Loke said

"The dragon slayer was suspecting you, But then.. I agree with nii-san"

"I heard it too…Fairy Tail became the weakest Guild… Always received bullying from another guild that they've been debt to…"

"but.. We should focuss on the present right now.."

xXx

"Princeeesss! My loooove!" loke called out with running to lucy, Lucy punched him while Loke was drowned to the lake

"Did you find anything?" lucy asked ignoring Loke shouting voice

"Yes.. we heard that Sabertooth is the one that currently popular, Lamia scale and mermaid heel too" Virgo answered

"Mermaid heel is an only-girls guild so heck no, Lamia scale has scary Master and Jura so damn no..Let's just took sabertooth… I want a food and Money.." Sting said with stretching his arm to the sky

"all you thinks is that?"

"I think about you too" Sting said jokingly while Lucy smacked him

Loke now was saved by Virgo from drowning the lake, Virgo prepared another suit for Loke and Loke gladly strip himself without lucy screaming..

She found it..used?

She didn't scream a bit….

Now Loke is striping while Frosch stared at his back " it felt weird by seeing a cat watching my back you know?!" Loke laughed nervously " Frosch is not a cat, say that again and I slash your body" Rogue Said calmly while Loke shivered  
"Don't slash him, he's my spirit y'know" Lucy face-palmed

"what is that greeny tatto means?!" Frosch asked while Virgo tried to fasten up Loke changing clothes more, Sting and rogue catched him.  
"Isn't that a guild symbol?" Lector asked

"You should tell us that you joined a guild! We can be in the same guild!" Lucy exclaimed but Loke used force gate closure to back to his spirit world " Eh?"

"Princess, I don't think you should Join nii-san Guild" Virgo warned

"why?"  
"I shouldn't tell Princess about this but let me say something, everyone in nii-san guild died and no longer live"

Lucy was frowned….

"Died?" Frosch asked

"I can't say anything more than that, please excuse me" Virgo back to her spirit world while Lucy was silenced there " no wonder he flinched when you say ' guild ' cuz' his friends died" Sting said crossing his arms to his chest

"Fro thinks it's sad" Frosch exclaimed

"Why don't we let that slip for a while? So which guild again?" Lucy asked

"Sabertooth" Rogue said shortly

"Shall we join that one?"

"Suuure….i want money and food now! FOOD! FOOD!"

Sting declared a flag with food on it and lector followed sting, It almost look like Sting reached the moon.

Lucy sighed " then let's walk for now, I ain't want to deal your asses now"

xXx

I love sting child Forms


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail Even the characters

In this 3 year, Each year they gone to GMG but I ain't gonna write the fighting except the last year!

Chapter 2

Currently Location : In front of Master Jiemma ( sabertooth master )

Currently Feelings : Annoyed by his stare

Currently Actions : Stood up there doing nothing

Sabertooth Master is quite annoying with his stare, The three of them was clenching their hands to a fist preparing to punch him hard but No.

" Can I say something about this?! Stop staring us like we're an insect" Lucy was the first one to spoke, she's already couldn't took the limits.

"Stop the staring and say something at least! " Sting agreed

"Not interested" Rogue Muttered calmly

Jiemma was grinning " You guys passed, Minerva go get the guild stamp" Jiemma Exclaimed, His daughter Minerva nodded and went to get the guild stamp

The three of them was dumbfounded and their face went blank ( Rogue face already Emontionless ) " To make skies roar..To make the earth Boil..To make the seas silent.. That is Sabertooth.. too be in this guild you must to be stronger not be pitied by other guild, do you think you can handle that?"Jiemma said in a cold tone

"Yes" The three chorused and Minerva putted each stamps, Lucy's on left hand with pink colors. ( Right is Fairy tail and left is sabertooth!)

xXx

"this is yours" Minerva pointed a large room with two king-sized bed and closet next to them. Lucy nodded as Minerva walked away. Lucy doesn't have roommate for awhile.

Lucy jumped to the bed thinking about Sabertooth master and the guild… Is there such thing you can say a bond called 'Comrade' here?

Lucy decided to took a bath..Bathing with a hot water is much better than a cold water on the lake. After the long bath she went out with ONLY a towel on..yet she saw two dragon slayer sitting in the bed and it's in front of her.

Yet…why is this not surprising?

"You guys are damn pervert, now out for a second cuz' im changing clothes here!" Lucy snapped out pointing the door exit

"Don't worry I don't have interest on your body" Sting making an excuse

"Does that means you're gay? Rogue, you better stay out from him" Lucy susgested and rogue did stay out from Sting.  
"What the hell?! No!Rogue, You damn traitor!" Sting shouted

"sorry, I do not have interest on man" Rogue muttered while Lucy laughed, Sting was flustered and jumping out with frustration

" ah get out here first, im cold in here y'know" lucy growled

"We're bored…Let's do a mission.. im feeling like kicking someone ass!" Sting exclaimed

"Sting can beat anyone anytime!" Lector praised but sting got 'Lucy Kick' and they all gone out from Lucy's room. Lucy hurried changed clothes and finding Sting and rogue..

"Oi, we already pick a mission and got permission and so hurry up walk you asses to the client cuz' I want money for FOOD!" Sting exclaimed while Rogue stomach grumbled.

Missions : Beat out the crap dark guilds

Ps. They're pervert and annoying

xXx

Train

"I loved seeing you guys like this" Lucy laughed seeing The dragon slayer have motion sickness and their face was green and purpleis but rogue tried to hold it

"And you know that you don't need to hide it, R-o-g-u-e!" lucy said mockingly

"Aren't you a dragon slayer too? You absorsed the magic from your mom! So why did you didn't get motion sickness?" Rogue asked he said it calmly as if he was used with the trains for ages

"All-types dragon slaying magic, I casted troia on myself" Lucy answered

"So why not used it on us?!" Sting snapped out

"Why do I need to stop this Fun?" Lucy said Jokingly, They ended up getting saved from Lucy anyway. " Fro thinks Fairy-san is great!" Frosch praised and lucy chuckled

"yeah sure I'm more greater" Sting interrupt

" im more dimwit"

"u uh, im more blondie"

"You know that im more, Blondie"

"Why you damn blondie!"  
"You stupid blondie!"  
"you guys knew that saying blondie to each other is weird right?" Rogue interrupted

The blondes 'Hmph' and crossed their arms in unison while Lector kept praising sting.

Now what is this feeling surrounding Lucy's? it felt like she's been on train for ages…. Yet there's an old woman passed them and offered a cookies… Sting ate it a lot.. while lucy thanked her

"Aren't you Lucy-san?" The old woman asked

"Eh?" Lucy turned

"You looked quite youngers…" the old woman stared at her

"What d-do you mean?" Lucy laughed nervously  
"You always used this train to go on mission with your other friends, Maybe they are newbie? Well, I need to go to my grandchild" The old woman waved her hands

"Used this train? But I only used it once!" Lucy whispered

"And that cookie old woman said 'with your other friends' " Sting whispered

"And she say 'on mission' " Rogue added

"Probally other person maybe?" Lucy asked herself

"Who care? The cookies are good!" sting said munching the cookie that the old woman give

Now who is the other friends?

xXx

Time skip : After Mission

"Alright…that guys was damn pervert..!" Lucy complained

"I always wanted to ask this..why'd never used your Dragon slayer magics?" Lector asked while the others perked up

"I have my spirits.. and I already used with them" lucy answered it innoncetly

Rogue stomach was making a noise showing that it's time to eat.. they eaten in near restaurant.

Ever since then, they've gone to more mission and becoming more popular, and was known as Sabertooth strongest mage. They were commanded by Jiemma to go to GMG and yep, they're the winner with one blast. Lucy now was known as 'Stellar Star' while sting and rogue was known as ' Duo dragon slayers'. But… whenever the day before GMG..Lucy nightmare came to haunt her down and the voices always ringin in her head…

At Shiny day…

" sometime it's bother me That Jason-Guy always asking random question…" lucy muttered as she finished the interview with Annoying-Jason Guy.

"That guy creeps me out" Sting complained with stretching his arms to the sky

'_Ne, Mavis-nee….i've known as 'Stellar star' and become more stronger.. when is the time will come and we'll met again?_' Lucy thought to herself

' _you sure becoming strong Lucy…But please.. Wait more..'_ the same voice that was always ringing in lucy head. Lucy turned back and her eyes widen but she saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked eyeing the blonde girl

"Nah…the voice again…." Lucy shook her head

"Again huh?" Rogue muttered " im hungry actually" Rogue continued as Lucy face-palmed, they went to a restaurant across from sabertooth.

Reason : Rumour said Food taste good –Sting

"orders?" The waiter asked kindly

"This this this this this and this" Lucy picked slowly so the waiter can write the orders on her little white note

"your orders shall be prepared in 15 minutes"The waiter bowed and leave.

"Even thought you knew you can't handle train, you still insisted to go here in the name of Food?" Lucy said with a mocking Voice

Sting scoffed hard " I only want to taste the food, why you always against it?" Sting asked

"Cuz' there's many Delicious food near sabertooth's, why bother going here?" Lucy asked back raising her eyebrow

"Fine! I want to explore! I want to run away from the girls scream, how did you handle the guys scream?"

"It's easy, I'd make Loke look like my bodyguard" and Lucy sighed "Well let's explore a bit, shall we?"

xXx

After the long exploring Magnolia… the are in the bridge Lucy was balancing her self.. while the duo dragons slayer walking behind her.

"Lu-chan it can't be, Oi! It's her!" someone in the boat yelled and Lucy turned

"your right! Didn't she died with her others friends?" the other one asked

"I don't know, why is the duo dragon slayer with her? Wait! She's the stellar star! It seems im mistaken"

"You idiot! She didn't survived from _that_ you know, and furthermore, she looks younger!"

Now why people talking about her with her other friends?

Just who is the other friends?

"oi, Lucy… can I say something?" Sting interrupt her thought, Lucy turned and mouthed 'what'

"Your smell is all-over this place.." Sting pointed an apartement " I agree" Rogue added agreeing with his partners

"But I don't think I have ever step on that place" Lucy confused

"Why don't we sneak in?"

"And how?"  
"Through window"  
she found it normal…

Why?

Now they really did sneak in through the window..

And now inside was really comfy to stay " whoa… what a perfect place…" Lucy mumbles as she looked around

" im beginning not wanting to step out from this place" Sting said

And lucy founded a paper with an ink on the desk.. she walked to the desk and saw it..

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

"W-what?" Lucy gasped as she saw the writing.. It's her own name " what's wrong?" lector asked and the others saw the paper

"it's your name…" Rogue mumbles

"But I've never stepped in this place.."

"But it's clearly your name… and yet.. your scent was all over this place"

And thus, Loke pops out and stood up there "Lucy… stay out from this place" Loke said with a cold tone

"W-why should i? look at it! It have my name on it!" Lucy pointed her name

"Just forget this place… this place has connection with my previous guild.. " Loke said and lucy flinched but agreed anyway.

xXx

After the incident.. lucy did truly didn't think of it and still trained herself and gone to missions, the more the three of them gone train and mission the more Jiemma valued them as the strongest mage. And truly.. The more popular they are.

But the voice still hunting her..

With rumors that she has twins..

But she did not have..

Random people kept praising the strong guild while Jason making noises and shouting. Sometime Lucy felt Yajima is eyeing on her but stopped with talking with loke.. what did they talked about anyway?

xXx

in the spirit world

"Nii-san, why did you forbidden Princess to step to her own apartement?" Virgo asked

"It brings her back memories, im scared that she will felt hurt…" Loke answered

"That brat has to feel hurt for a little and all over" Aquarius interrupt

"But then one day we should tell her 'bout it , We are!" Scorpio added and Aquarius squealed

"The duo dragon slayers " gemi said

"is suspecting leo!" mini added

"Be carefull!" Gemi and Mini said in unison with flying around while Loke chuckled

"Some day…." Loke lowering his head " I'll tell her about it.."

xXx

"Sometime.."

"Stop the talking, when will ever you have nothing on your mind?" Sting Cut Lucy's words fastly while Lucy Glared him

"How dare you!"

They both fighting.. Rogue sighed while the exceed was cheering.

"Ah you guys always fighting…"

"Ah memories…"

"Don't make a face like that.. you look like an old woman"

"shut your mouth!"

The blondes Fighting..

Fighting….That word is really familiar with Lucy..

xXx

2 Years Later

"Oh God…. Why are you guys here..AGAIN?" Lucy snapped out seeing the duo dragon slayer is sitting in front of her.. and she in her own towel

"Visiting.."

"Get out "

They did get out waiting lucy to change clothes and Lucy out from her rooms and saw her partners.. and then show a girl that was more shorter than lucy with a short white hair

"A-ano…" She muttered softly

" Are you Yukino? I hear that you will be my roommate" Lucy asked  
"Y-yeah!" Yukino answered softly

"I look forward being your roommate" Lucy offered her hands and Yukino gladly accept it. After that.. Lucy and Yukino was fastly became Best friends in one day

Lucy learns Yukino was a celestial spirit wizard like Lucy and the 12 Golden key Met. Yukino and Lucy becoming having gone a mission, Sting and Rogue accepted her because Lucy invitation.

xXx

"It's nice having same gender as best friend" Lucy said with smiling

"In one day" Sting added

"oh shuddup"

"Lucy-san, Im taking bath first. Do you mind?" Yukino asked

"Not at all, take the time cuz' I need to taking this lazy ass out" Lucy answered with pointing Sting, Sting and rogue always sneak out for getting in Lucy and Yukino rooms. Yukino didn't mind a bit.

Yukino chuckled.

Yukino ran to the bathroom leaving Lucy with a lazy asses

-knock Knock-

"Who?" Lucy asked

"Rufus"

Lucy opened the door and saw Rufus was standing in there with a books " I found the book you always wanted, Miss Lucy" Rufus said with a smiled and giving Lucy the books

Lucy eyes sparkled and happily took the book and put it on her desk, Rufus and Lucy are in category 'Book-Buddies'

Sting sighed " The Mighty Stellar Star eyes is sparkling because of old books!" Sting said it loud so Lucy could hear it only "The Might White dragon slayer is dying because of old books!" Lucy mocked back making Sting Flinched

Rufus and Yukino who hear it from Bathroom is chuckling, Rogue kept eating Lucy snack.. Secretly..

"Rogue-san! Don't eat Lucy-san snack, secretly!" Yukino yelled from the bathroom and Rogue flinched while Lucy and sting stared at Rogue

"all of those 7 years.. IT WAS YOU!?" Lucy has gone exploded, Rogue switch his place with sting and Sting almost died because Lucy punches

"Fuc- What the hell!?" Sting yelled as Lucy punches made destruction

"Sting told me to do it" Rogue lied and Lucy sighed

"I see, it's not you" lucy mumbles while Sting went hysteric

"Whoa! What a crash!" Orga interrupted them looking to the destruction " Your punches is kinda scary y'know" Orga told Lucy but Lucy ignored him

"Oh god, Lucy you did it again!" Minerva came from Lucy door and rolled her eyes seeing Lucy destruction " Ah Minerva!" Lucy turned

"I'll Forgive you this time.. You, bee, Rogue, yukino and rufus gonna go to GMG.. But I'll better want to see you pay doing another destruction again" Minerva said

"Why am I a bee?" sting complained

"Sting will pay it, he's the cause anyway" Lucy hissed ignoring Sting

"I'll take your words"

"Why don't you be a participants this time?"  
"I wan't to get my asses to work, Orga coming with me"

"Riiiggghtt…. Punches Sting please"

Minerva punched Sting and Sting Fainted, "Im getting going, not wasting any more time" Minerva walked away and waved, Lucy waved back.

"Tch..a Hassle" Lucy complained

"I'ts starting 3 month later, we should train" Rogue said

"Aww…. Please let us slip one day for playing! " Sting begged

"Yeah! I beg you! We already strong enough and please! Only one daaaay!" Lucy begged too

"No"  
"Pwease?"  
"One day Only?"  
"Yep"  
Rogue sighed " Sure, but keep your words!"

Sting And lucy high-five and shouting in happiness, Yukino got out from bathroom

"What's going on?" Yukino asked

"it's GMG" Lucy answered softly  
"Oh, who's going?"  
"Me, Stupid bee, Rogue, Rufus and you!"

"M-me?" Yukino faces was brighten up and her smile becoming more bigger

"Yeah! Let's work hard!" Lucy said offered her hand and yukino took it " since your guys today are only playing, im doing my own quite day… " Rufus said before he's leaving

"Hey, yukino.. why don't we shop out a bit for now?" lucy asked, Yukino and Lucy always go shopping together. Yukino accepted it

"Sure"

xXx

After shopping

" You guys asked us to come with you for carrying your groceries?!" Sting shouted in frustration

Rogue, Loke and Sting was carrying groceries " Our hands is full" Lucy said

"your hands is full? Your hand holding NOTHING!"

"geez, you damn annoying bee… even rogue and I didn't even complained a bit, could it be because you couldn't hold it anymore? " loke defending Lucy while Sting flinched

"Of course not! "

And yet… Bunch of people passed them and whispering

"I heard that Fairy Tail is back!" one of them spoke

"Seriously? But their rank is low" Beside him was spoking too

"I still think Sabertooth is more stronger"  
"But they had 3 dragon slayer while Sabertooth has 2"

And those people kept whispering while Loke was frowning…He felt happiness but he doesn't know if it true or not. But Rogue and Sting was in the same state as Loke are… Well.. Natsu and Gajeel has come back to life…

Lucy and Yukino was talking happily and didn't noticed that the boys stopped walking but walked again

"OI, Lucy… me and rogue gonna took a mission." Sting shouted

"What? In the day of training to go to GMG?" Lucy yelled

" don't worry, it's a small mission.. we'll be back for a hours probally"

Lucy sighed " okay.."

xXx

"_Natsu! Get a hold of yourself!OII!" Droy shouted_

" _Natsu!" Jet yelled_

"_Wake up you bastard!" Max joined the shouting_

"_WHAT- SHUDDUP!" Natsu bursted out opening his eyes, Max, jet and droy went crying_

"_Natsuuu" the boys hugged natsu while natsu yelped in pain_

"_What the hell happened?!" Natsu asked " Why did you guys come here…." Natsu muttered " And by the way you age a bit?"  
"You haven't changed at all!" _

"_and droy got fat.." Natsu yelled " we got hit by acnologia attack! What about everyone else?!"_

"_Right here" A figure showed and smiled at them_

"_Who..?!" Droy asked_

"_My Name is Mavis. First Fairy tail's Master, Mavis vermillion." The figure stated _

_The others went hysteric and shocked _

"_Back then… I took the strength of everyone bonds and Faith.. and connected all of it into magical power, all of your thought allowed one of three great Fairy Magic 'Fairy Sphere' to be activated. It is a Magic that will protect the guild from evil…"_

_The others victims woke up and hugged by droy, Max and jet…_

"_An absolute defensive Magic. However, Everyone was sealed in a frozen state… though it's been released, a span of seven years has passed.."  
Everyone stared at the first fairy tail Master_

"_What now… so the first protected us, huh…" Makarov cried and trembled_

"_No.. im just an eternal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all… Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side.."_

"_It's become a wonderfull guild..Third" Mavis smiled cutely_

Everyone explained their state…." But there is something missing.." natsu said and all eyes went to him

"Lucy…"

"She's the only one who survived from the attacks"Mavis explained and all eyes that was eyeing on Natsu changed to her

"She's What?!" Erza snapped

"but the council and even other guild who helped said that there's no survivor!" Macao stated

"She lost her memories… so I transferred her to Magnolia.. I don't know where she is right now.." Mavis said

"We must Find her!" Natsu roared

" No, don't" Mavis interrupt

"Why?" gray asked

" im sure she's safe and I'll promise you guys that she will seen with your very own eyes"

"But then again! What a tiny guild is this!" Makarov complained

"what's our guild rank, exactly?" Wendy asked with hugging charle

"The tiniest guild"

"Weak"

"Small guild"

"Im sorry for asking!"

…

The guild went loud and chatting happily

" Sabertooth?" Natsu asked

"A tiger with sabers for teeth..sabertooth, get it?" Romeo said"Tenma and lamia even disregard them.. they're currently the strongest mage guild in fiore." Romeo continued

" I've never heard of them" Gray said

" they weren't anything special 7 years ago " Alzack interrupt

"you're saying they grew suddenly over these last seven years?" Gray hissed

"It started when their guild master recruited five very strange, but very capable mage" Max said

" 5 people alone made that such of a difference?" Erza tilted her head

"Ooh? I like his style" Natsu declared

" Besides sabertooth" Alzack muttered " lamia and tenma have both grown to mighty guild, so much stronger than 7 years ago" Bisca mumbles

"we have no way to fill up the vacant 7 years"

"It's really difficult to be the no.1 of fiore, in terms of either individual magic or the sum power of the guild"

"You get the point.. it will take some time to regain what we had before.." Erza said crossing her arms to her chest

"But we can't and on't want to afford 7 years as some time! Erza-nee" Romeo stood up in the table

"Romeo!" Macao tried to stop him

"there's only one way for us to become no.1 in short time!" romeo exclaimed, Erza was confused while the othes went hysteric like "whaa!' " are you reffering.." "That is"

"No way! We have decided to never participate that, haven't we?!" Macao interrupted

"What are you talking about fourth master?" Makarov asked

"will you please stop calling me that, sixth master"

" –Definitelly GO-! We will go, go, go!" Romeo shouted in frustration to his father  
"We'll never go, never! I won't approve it! We will never go for it again!" Macao snapped to his son

"dad, you're not our master anymore so that's not determined by you!"

"im talking to you as a member of fairy tail!"

"what are they arguing about?" gray asked

"it's just a daily argue parent-kid" Charle hissed

"Who votes no for it?! NOOOO" Macao raised a hand while some of other raised their hands

" NOOO"

"I will do anything but not that disaster again" Alzack raised

"it was nothing but embarrassing ourselves in public" Bisca added and raised her arms

"But this time will be different! Tenrou team is back, we have natsu-nii and erza-nee!" Romeo Exclaimed "Fairy Tail will never be defeated!" Romeo continued

"But you know tenrou team has a blank of 7 seven years!" Warren interrupt

"anyone can tell us what the hell are you talking about?! Go or not go? Sounds like lucy's bowel trouble" natsu said  
"No one will talk about it!" Gray face-palmed

"We had new Festival to compete rankings of guild in fiore during past 7 years." Romeo said

"Wow!" Happy jumped " Sounds interesting!" Natsu shouted

"all guild in fiore are gathered to make magic competition, it is called… Grand Magic Fight Battle!"

"WOW!"

"Grand Magic fight battle!?"

"Sound very funny!"

"no wonder you call it festival"

"I see. Then if we can win the battle…."

"FAIRY TAIL WILL BE NO.1 OF FIOREEE! WOW!"

"but I doubt if there's a chance for you to win the champion" Makarov used thinking pose " Excatly! That's what I've been saying!" Macao yelled

" the no.1 guild can get a bonus of 30 Million J !" Romeo smiled

"Let's GO!" makarov approved "MASTER!"Macao shouted

" im fired up!" Natsu roared

"ANYWAY! WE'VE DECIDED TO GO, NO NEED TO WORRY!" Makarov ignoring the complaints " Let's go for 30 Mill –cough- Let's go for No.1 OF FIORE!"

xXx

"They've come back" Sting said sitting in the rock after he finished bunch of dark guild mages

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked emontionless

"The core members of fairy tail that disappeared 7 years ago"

"I'm not interested"

"Don't lie to me, rogue… Epecially when you looke up tp Natsu-san that much!"

"that was a long time ago."

" Man, talking about 7 years ago really makes me nostalgic… I was this small back then!"Sting chuckled "Ah! You were gajeel's apparentice back then, right? Man.. Gajeel was really scary.."

"Don't cling onto the past. Sting.. Those people were not there on the path we took"

"I found you!" Some stranger showed up and starting to throw an arrow "DIEEE!" the stranger shouted while Rogue notice his presence. But the arrow got caught by sting and he ate it " He ate.. The arrow huh?

The stranger kept staring at Sting who still eating the arrow " No way.. He can't be!"

"Pft.." Sting chuckled and fired his dragon roar

Th stranger cried as the wall destroyed but missed "ooh? You let your bad side slip out a bit, didn't ya?"

"S..so it was them.. they're.. the double dragons of sabertooth..The white dragon, Sting. And rogue, the shadow dragon. The dragon slayer duo!"

"Hey Hey" sting mumbles " are you going just to abandon your comrade? You're really scum" Sting continued

"they're a dark guild after all…." Rogue mumbled

"Sting-Kun, really overdid it again, didn't her…" lector came

"Where did lector and Frosch get off to?" sting asked

"Fairy-san is looking for you guys!" Frosch said

"Shit… she'll beat the crap out of me!" Sting face went paled

"She did say she gonna beat you" lector spoke

"im gonna let the punishment goes to you" Rogue said

"Traitor!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of the Game magic tournament!

The capital of the fiore kingdom, The Flower blooming City. The annual wizards festival, the grand magic tournament. The streets in fiore are packed with Wizards and audience.

In the centre of the city sits the palace of the king of Fiore, Mercurius. Domus Frau, the venue for the grand magic tournament is in the mountain to the west.

Here they are, In the middle of the city.

Team Natsu except Lucy is exhausted…. Except Erza too.

"You guys are wusses!" Erza scolded

"you are finally here." Makarov interrupt them with bunches of people behind him.

"Master" erza turned

"I'm all set now, Kahahaha let them have a taste of the power of Fairy Tail!"

"_Hey it's Fairy tail!"_ Some citizen whispered

"_them?_" Another citizen whispered back

" _A small weak guild that has no problem claiming the last place."  
"Pukukuku"_

"Which one if you were laughing?!" Natsu asked with high tone

"knock it off." Erza Stopped

"I think you guys are gonna stay the last place, right?" A stranger mocked with clapping his but.

"Sabertooth is totally gonna win!" Beside the stanger laughed

" Let them go ahead and laugh" Makarov gritted his teeth " what's the last place?" Asuka asked who's at Makarov back.

"Shit.." Natsu clenched his hands to fist.

"So.. I don't have to hold it in anymore." Happy said "Pukukuku" Happy laughed. " Don't Laugh at us!" Droy and Jet complained.

"Ready? 30 million J.. –cough- aiming for being the no.1 guild of fiore, we shall give our all!" Makarov stated " Or, we won't be able to face the founding master who once saved us!" Makarov continued.

Each guild participacing in the GMT. Must choose five members to compete. After returning from camp, Master selected the five mage to represent the guild.

Natsu..Gray.. Erza.. obviously..Elfman and wendy..

"eeh? M-man!" Elfman shouted

"we can't do this! What about Laxus-san and Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked

"They haven't returned" Makarov sighed

"Master didn't make this decision based on individual strength. He's done overall thinking. Just do your best" Erza smile

"M-man!" Elfman yelled

" Let's give our best!" Wendy responded

"If we have to do this, I actually prefer gildarts and Laxus…Mirajane would be a nice choice, too." Makarov did a thinking position.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Gray and Natsu snapped out.

"Erza, Finish this official rule book today" Makarov shoved a book to erza " This book…?" Erza asked

"Leave it to me! I bought wind reading glasses" Levy putted her glasses while Droy and Jet were praising Levy.

"To summarize, there are three important points." Levy pointed a word " First of all, Master of all guild shall not participate." Levy said "Hmm.. Figures.." Makarov mumbles

"Anyone without the guild insignia shall not participate either and shall simply observe."

"hmm.. Fair enough" Gray sneered

"The rules of each event will remain confidential until right before the event starts" Levy still reading " Ah! One more thing. 'All participant return to their rooms by 12'"

"12?"

"When?"

"Midnight?"

"kinda like the Cinderella story"

"We still got plenty of time!" Natsu roared " We've never been to such huge city before! Let's doo some adventure!"

"Ayeeee!" Happy replied

"Hey! Do you know where the lodging is?!" Erza shouted

"It's honeybone, right?" Happy responded

"Make sure to come back before midnight!"

"Aye!"

xXx

"These street is full of flowers." Happy mumbled " No wonder it's called the flower blossoming city"

"Someone's fighting there…!" Some stranger shouted and joined to the crowd "Oh" Natsu grinned

"How can they fight during the festival? Who are they?!" Natsu grinned and ran to the crowd " Well cuz' all guilds of fiore is here" Happy replied

-Bang-

Some stanger head was on the floor with his other friends has bruises and blood all over the body. " You wanna go on?" Sting asked

"Bullshit! Of course!" Lector exclaimed

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch poked the stranger body with an arrow.

"_Those guys are the double dragons of sabertooth!" _Some crowd whispered

"_Sting and rogue_!" Another crowd mouth opened widely

"_They're the strongest members of the strongest guild!"_

"Sabertooth?"Natsu sneaked out from down the crowd with looking up and noticed by sting.

"You must be.." Sting said

"Natsu Dragneel!" Rogue continued, Natsu face was confused.

"Cats!" Happy exclaimed seeing two exceed.

"What a silly cat" Lector mocked

"Silly" Frosch repeated

"They're speaking!" Happy muttered

"I heard that you're going to attend the great magic tournament." Sting walked forward "is that true?"

"Do you know me?" natsu asked

"Acnologia…You're the dragon slayer who couldn't deafeat dragons, right?" Sting asked back with a mocking tone " Then, how can you be called as a dragon slayer?"

"Huh?" Natsu glared

"I've been admiring you from a very long time ago. By the way, he admired Gajeel" Sting pointed rogue " I just appreciated him as a dragon slayer" Rogue turned.

"Dragon slayer?! Both of you are a dragon slayers?" Natsu asked

"You should call us the real dragon slayer, right?" Sting mocked " We'd probably be able to beat acnologia"

"Did you lose contact with dragons in year 777 too?" natsu asked

"Well….Not exactly.." Sting smirked " Let me tell you the truth" Rogue sighed " To become real dragon slayers, We killed the dragon who taught us the dragon slaying magic"

"Human being… Killed a dragon.." Happy frowned

"You…killed your parents" natsu clenched his teeth and fist

"Sting…Rogue! You bastard! How could you guys late!?" Some voice Called while sting and rogue flinched…

"It..It can't be.." Some crowd frowned "The stellar star!"

A blonde girl with a brown eyes was walking to sting and rogue, she grabbed both of theit collars and Mocked with an insult…Lucy..  
"You jerk! We gonna late if you kept fighting random guys!" Lucy shouted

"They're annoying" Rogue making excuse

"Just because they're annoying doesn't mean that you guys can fight them!"

Lucy was shouting until she met the another presence eyes and gaze, she let go of sting and rogue collars "Who's this? " she asked

"Natsu dragneel…"Rogue answered

"And his stupid cat!" Lector exclaimed

Yet..Lucy flinched with the spiky boy name… The one who was admire by sting and rogue.. but he died didn't he?  
"B-but..s-shou.."

"He's back to alive, Long stories probably… my ears is not for hearing those" Sting cut her off

"Well he's from another guild right?.. Then we should do introduced ourselves!" Lucy smiled and turned to The pinky guy and offered her hands

"Nice to meet you, Im L-"

Before Lucy could say anything more, she was tackled by him and his cat.. Rogue and Sting give the guy a 'WTF' look

"WTF?" Rogue and Sting yelled

"L-Lusshyyyyyyyyy!" happy sniffed and he was on Lucy neck " Where weereee you awl twis time?"

"Erza gonna kick your ass, you know!" Natsu sniffed..

Sting and Rogue pulled natsu away from natsu and Lucy pushed Natsu hard " what the hell?and who's erza anyway.. and don't suddenly Tackled me like that! " Lucy shouted

"E-eh? What do you mean?" Happy sniffed

"what do you mean? That's my word! And yet.. why am I not surprised there's another Cats?"

"Don't fucking tackled her like that? Do you have death wish or something?!" Sting shouted behind Lucy making Natsu more confused.

"I think he was insane because of sting words, let's roll I'm bored and I think we're late" Rogue interrupt while Lucy gasped

"Heck! You're right! Let's go now!" Lucy pulled the dragon slayer and run fast before Natsu and happy can catch up.

xXx

"you guys almost late" Rufus said looking to the 3 members and 2 exceed, Yukino were behind him.

"Sorry.." Lucy apologized

"Nevermind that, Orga calling" rufus showed a lacrima showing Orga with bruises orga was crying  
"Let me guess, Minerva is lecturing you?" Sting mocked

"_Your tone is pissin' me off!_" Orga yelled from the lacrima "_ah but how did the town goes?"_

"You're just calling us to get away from Minerva, you knew the town didn't change" Rogue interrupted

"_Ouch..hit the spot, anyway something ridiculous happen?"_

"a stranger tackled me"Lucy scoffed

"_Wow… who's the unfortunate and lucky guy at the same time?"_ Orga backed away

" Natsu dragneel" Lector replied

"_But-"_

"Don't even ask, he's back to alive and don't ask why" Rogue cut orga words off.

Orga silenced until some screamed were heared, Orga gasped and took step back

"_Shit! Minerva calling me, Pray my life you bastard!_" Orga yelled and the lacrima went off.

"That was wasting our time" Rogue scoffed and eating crips without everyone noticing, " But it's almost midnight, what on earth is gonna happen?" Yukino interrupted

xXx

"you guys.." Erza crossed her arms "where have you been wandering about all this time?!"

"Don't mention it.. had a despressing dinner." Gray replied

"I w-was sight-seeing.. and lost track of time" Wendy responded

"M-man!" Elfman cried but Erza ignored him " Natsu?" Erza called seeing the pink dragon slayer is quite..

"I Saw something weird…" Natsu whispered

"Weird?"

"I saw Lucy.."

Gray and Erza suddenly tackled Natsu hard and pinned him over making A destruction "Why didn't you tell us?" Gray and Erza shouted

"Cuz' im thinking!" Natsu yelled

"LIE! You never think!" Gray yelled back

"Wait, then why she's not here with you?" Erza stopped

"S-she…. Was with sabertoorth… and Stranger call her 'stellar star'"

"SABERTOOTH!?"  
"Im gonna fucking kill you for lying"'

"NO! IM TELLING TRUTH"

-knock knock-

The door opened and showing Levy with Lisanna carrying Food.

"Levy..Lisanna" Gray turned

"We bought food!" Levy exclaimed

"Levy, have you heard about 'Stellar star' or something related?" Erza asked

"Stellar star? I've only heard it yesterday…" Levy answered

"Explain a bit"

"I heard that she's the strongest mage in sabertooth guild.. and partnerts with Duo Dragon slayers… I haven't seen the person..Why?"

"People said that this stellar star is Lucy"  
"WHAT?!"

"Let's talk that later, it's midnight now.. what on earth will happen?"

-Gong Gong Gong-

-Gong Gong Gong-

"To all the guilds here for the grand magic tournament~ Good Morning!" A voice was all around the town " In order to harrow down the competing team from 113 to eight. We're now starting a preliminary Event!"

"A preliminary Event?!" Gray shouted

"No one said anything about that!" Erza yelled

"What the hell is that?! SO HUGE!" Natsu roared

"It's a 3D projection" Wendy amazed

"A pumpkin!" Happy exclaimed

.V.

" Was there a preliminary event last time?" Ichiya asked

" 's happening?" Hibiki asked back

.V.

"Is 12 the starting time for the preliminary event?" Lyon asked

"They're serious about reducing it from 113 to eight?" Jura grinned

" Each year, the number of competing guilds keeps growing.. and the events became a little predictable, so we made some changes!" The pumpkin, Mato.. turn around. " This year there will be only 8 competing teams for the official Events! The preliminary rules are simple!" Mato Pointed his hands up to the sky.

All the inn was moving and some people surpsrised and shouted. They screamed by something like "What?" " What's going on?!" " AH!" "This… Is…"

"The events start now. The official event grounds domus frau will be your destination!" Mato Shouted " The entire building is transforming?!" Some wizard shouted

"Waaah" Another wizard squeaked

"The first teams that get there will enter the final~" Mato sang

A path was showed from each inn showing to go up. "A path!" Gray yelled " We should follow that?" Erza asked

"You are free to use any sort of magic. No restrictions!" Mato said " The preliminary event ends once this first team make it to the grounds.. However you will be disqualified if not all five members are present!" Mato continued

" And one more thing..! We take no rensposibility for anyone who loses their lives in labyrinth!" Mato sang

" The labyrinth?" Natsu looked up

"The grand magic tournament! SKY LABYRINTH! HAS STARTED"

…..

Sabertooth was running to the path

"Shit.. I was eating snack!" Rogue complained

"Eat that later.." Lucy face-palmed "Where to go?" Lucy asked

"that way..I already saw it, I'll use teleportation magic" Rufus answered

Sting and Rogue paled

"I give you snack after that"  
Rogue brighten up while Sting not.

"I ain't have something for you so think that later!"

And then they used Rufus magic and yet.. they suddenly in front of the door with the sign "GOAL"

"Pumpkin~ You guys made it on First, Congratz" Mato said widing his hands

"Snacks?" Rogue asked while Lucy gave him some crips, " Me?"Sting asked " You not even vomited" Lucy looked away ignoring Sting.

"Evil witch"

"Arrogant Bee"

"Lucy-san, do we need to wear the uniform that Rufus give us at GMT?" Yukino asked ignoring sting. Lucy turned

"Yeah" Lucy answered

"The clothes are tight" Sting complained

"im getting the uniform with Yukino" Lucy walked away ignoring Sting and Yukino is following Lucy behind.

xXx

Their current location now is under the grand magic tournament and they are getting ready until their guilds name called. ( Just in case, Lucy wore the same Fairy Tail uniform but with saberooth marks )

A loud cheering were heared and the balons were flying up to the sky. Many people were attending there for watching and giving cheers or guild symbols Flag.

"The annual Magic festival finally starts!" The judges yelled "The grand magic tournament!" The judges continued

" Im chapatti Lola here, I'll be covering todays event!" Chapati exclaimed " We are honored to have yajima-san a former team member of the magic council, as one commentator. Thrilled to have you here Yajima-san"

"The pleasure's mine" Yajima replied

"For day one we're also privileged to have miss fiore, Jenny realight from Blue Pegasus!" Chapati introduced

"We're gonna win this year-!" Jenny yelled

"Okay.. Contestant are arriving.! First team ranks 8th in the preliminary event. Can they reclaime their glory in the old days?" Chapati eyeing " Contrary to their name, let's welcome the Rowdy Fairy Tail!"

5 people came and the middle one who has spiky pink hair raised his arm, but they claimed mocking words from the watchers and 'booo'

The 5 people Got annoyed and Lucy realized the middle guy is the guys who tackled her "It's the damn stranger who tackled me!" Lucy pointed the Pink haired guy, Rufus and Yukino rushed to see the person  
"How come he's still alive after he tackled you?" Rufus asked

"and his hair's pink" Yukino added

"I can't use magic before the tournament starts! We might get disqualified!" Lucy shouted, The judges kept calling guild names from 8 to 3

"we got two more teams from the preliminary event!" Chapati shouted with determination.

"_Huh…One of them is sabertooth, right_?" Some crowd whispered

"_what about the other one?_" Another crowd joined the whispering thing.

"_Who knows?"_

"_Any other famous guild?"_

"Alright! Now entering are the two teams from preliminary event!" Chapati interrupted the crowd thought " aaahhhh what a surprise! So this could be the opportunity for the broken winged fairies to fly again?! Seriously could that be?!"

"B TEAM OF FAIRY TAIL" Chapati yelled whilethe crowd grown more shocker. The fairy tail A team snapped out but the judges still calling the first.

"Okay! Now there's only one team left! That's right, im sure you all already know! It's the best! The undefeated! The ultimate king!" Chapati shouted with crowd cheers as song background. "Sabertooth!" Chapati rolled his tongue.

"Oh it's us.." Lucy mumbled and walked with the others

"You seems bored, Lucy-san" Yukino turned

"you got' that right"

And know Sabertooth teams was out walking, Sting stretched his hands to the sky showing he's the king " Sometime your pose is annoying me" Lucy whispered

"Oh shuddup, you ruining my fun!" Sting growled

"You guys finally showed up!" Natsu glared and gasped as he saw Lucy, The other did the same thing and Sting didn't noticed it.

"Why's Bunny-Girl is there?" Gajeel broked the silence

"Bunny-girl?" Yukino asked

"Yeah, the blondie one"

"HEY! I ain't a bunny!"

"Lucy, why are you with them?" Erza glared making Lucy tilted her head " Whaddya mean by that? How come you knew my name? I think my name is getting popular more" Lucy scoffed

Lucy gasped as she saw Mavis was sitting beside Fairy Tail crowd, Mavis waved and mouthed 'we'll talk later' and Lucy only nodded

"But you're guild is at Fairy Tail!" Wendy exclaimed

"exquse me? Im sabertooth in the first place!"

"M-MEN!" Elfman yelled but Lucy ignored and the sabertooth team leaving Team natsu behind making them confused

"What the fuck? Why's she with sabertooth?!" Gray whispered

"This ain't right" Gajeel growled

"we'll talk about that later, we need to focus on the game!" Erza interrupted and Natsu still thinking about her partner.

_The big crowd went cheering loudly…Yelling as much as they could.._

_While the gentle breezes touches her hair making her hair moving slowly.._

_The cheering didn't reached her ears while her eyes went to the others who stared at her.._

_They stare at her with a mixed feelings in their eyes.._

_Hurtfull, Sadness, Happiness, Dissapointed and many more of it…_

_But it hard to describe.. because she doesn't even know who they are…_

_But they stared at her as if they known for ages.._

_Their bodies were shaking and trembling… as if they saw something that they couldn't even imagined.._

_The crowd was yelling with determination…their voice was loud.. But they crowd didn't bothered them.._

_She couldn't move her gaze over them.. as if she didn't want to let go of them.._

_But she barely known them…_

_She only knew their Name.. not more of it.._

_But why she felt happiness by seeing them? She can't even described her feelings towards them.._

_She couldn't move an inch.._

_The gentle breeze made her couldn't move more…_

_The crowd made her want to stay in her place.._

_But they smiled big with tears forming from their own eyes…_

Lucy sighed… what's with this feeling again? Yukino watched Lucy sighed face and decided not to bother her.

Rufus was going in the first match and he won..Fastly.. And Rufus was talking towards them..  
"ah~ Good Job…" Lucy said in a boring tone

" You seems bored" Rufus tilted his head and Lucy only scoffed.

Next Match wendy ( I dunno anyone more ! ) VS Flare…after the battle ended with Raven Tail cheating Lucy glared at them and Yajima did the same thing " Why are you glaring them?" Lector asked

"They used magic out of arena, it's considered as cheating.. I hate people who cheat" Lucy answered with her eyes closing

Next battle Mystogan VS Jura, Jura win… with a ridiculous way.. "what an idiot…Another people who cheat…" Lucy muttered

"but I don't think they cheat this time.." Lector responded

"No, someone out from this stadium used sensory link to this masked guys. That's the reason why he was laughing"

"..How did you know?"

"I can feel the magic presence"  
"But then again… the day one tournament ended, let's eat..!" Sting interrupted and Rogue secretly stole sting wallet and pay some food in the restaurant near them.  
"Rogue seems like already to eat..im sure he want to be alone, since Gajeel come.. Frosch you go with him" Rufus commanded and Frosch nodded

"Sting, check your wallet" Lucy said

Sting do as Lucy said and rubbing his pants pocket and his Face went paled

"It's rogue isn't it?" He asked and Lucy nodded innocently, Sting run to Rogue and yelled with insult towards Rogue Face..

"I'll think I pass eating, I want to memorize everyone Magic.. For in case" Rufus waved his hands and leaving Yukino with Lucy behind alone.

"Well then yukino! Let's eat together!" Lucy shouted in determination and grabbed Yukino hands

"Yes!" Yukino replied with a smile

The both of them went together and ate together leaving duo dragon slayer behind..watching them fight could cause some hurt for innocent lives.

"Yukino-Chama, I want to bwuy ice cweam!" Lucy yelled to Yukino who has stopped her from buying ice-cream more than 12.

"You have bought more than 12, you might get flu" Yukino shook her head

"Im a dragon slayer too remember? I eat much like Sting and Rogue do!" Lucy yelled but she kept it quite because only yukino and the duo dragon slayer knew that Lucy has Dragon slaying magic

"Buying 4 steak, 11 milkshake different taste, Popcorn, Cutton candy, Macaroni, Pie, 15 Cake different taste too, and there's many more… how did you get much money anyway?"

"Ouch, alright that's true…I get money from working of course!"  
"Well anyway, I won't let you buy anymore and we have to go home now!"

Yukino and Lucy ran to their inn together and saw Rogue and sting were sitting with their belly full of food "You guys fucking leave us, better pay for it" Sting scoffed

" We ain't gonna pay for it, it's your guys fault for leaving us in the first place!" Lucy spat

The blondes fighting " Will I ever have peace between these two damn blondes!" Rogue mumbled but sting and Lucy decided to slip that one out.

xXx

The grand Magic games second day : Competition portion. Chariot.

"The competition consist of reaching the goal without falling off from the interconnected chariots." Chapati said " But this isn't just some regular race!" Yajima added "COOL COOLCOOL!" Jason yelled.

"The chariots underfoot are contstantly in motion, so even a moment of carelessness will prove your undoing." Chapati spoke " they pass through the major sightseeing locales of crocus"

"Which team will be the first who arrive at the goal, here at the domus Flau?"

"we'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here in the lacrima through Lacrima vision!" Chapati said as the lacrima was showen to the crowd and Jason was yelling 'COOL!'

"Trailing at the back, Far. Far from the lead! Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in a groggy state!" Chapati shouted as the lacrima showing the paled natsu " And that's not all! Right next to him, Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and Even sabertooth's sting are in the same condition"

"EEEH?" The crowd yelled in shock and frustration

The lacrima show 3 dragon slayer with a pathetic condition. "The one bad with transportation.. should be salamander right?" Gajeel asked with sweat dropped fall to his hair.

"Gyahahaha! This one is interesting to watch from the back!" lucy laughed at the dragon slayers, Rogue remained calm and kept watching.

And then bacchus destroy the place and slip for winning, Riana ( I don't exactly remember but the one who has gravity magic ) becoming not chubby anymore and then Ichiya used his perfume magic while the crowd disgusted with Ichiya Face.

And there's remained three dragon slayer with the same pathetic condition, walking slow and feeling heavy.

"Ohh,…ohhh..hhhh" natsu was panting heavily and still walking to the finish line " I'm Going Forward!" Natsu exclaimed

"The look pathetic.. even though they can't summon any strength, they're still taking it seriously" Sting was trembling and holding vomiting scene.

"Forward!" Natsu still walking more and gritted his teeth

"Fine I'll give it to you this victory" Sting said from behind " We'll continue to win after this. Just 1 or 2 measly points we can do without."

"Don't go crying bout' that 1 point later, you baldie" Gajeel smirked

Gajeel and natsu was screaming trying to reach the finish line and kept moving forward " Can I ask you just one thing?" Sting watched the two dragon slayer sweating and screaming.

"Why did you guys enter this game?" Sting asked " This would be unthinkable for Fairy Tail of the past. Worrying about the strength of the guild, or worldly about things like this…"

"The Fairy tail I know.. well.. how to say it… does things at its own pace. Without worrying about how others might think" Sting muttered.

The Fairy Tail crowd watched seriously at the lacrima " it's for our comrade" Natsu the first one who spoke "For 7 years..always..they were waiting for us.."

The FT Crowd eyes went widen a bit and trembled " no matter how tough it was. No matter how sad. Even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured. And protected the guild"

Eyes went to tears ans sniffing.. they holding the tears. "For our comrades we'll show you. The proof that fairy tail has kept going! And that's why we'll keep moving Forward!"

The FT guild members began to sniffing and holded their tears falling from their eyes, They yelled and screamed to cheer. Gajeel went smirking and Lucy kept watching them.

"Goaaaal! Fairy Tail A Natsu, 6th 2 Points! Fairy Tail b gajeel 7th, 1 Point!" The judges screamed

The crowd began to impressed by Fairy tail and the Guild Master of fairy tail was screaming in tears. But Sting only walked with cold eys " For the sake of your comrades? That's just trash" Sting mumbles and mocked.

xXx

Shit, Minerva you damn Bitch! You fucking stabbed Kagura? FOR POINTS? She should learn to not cut the sad scene. And Turns out that Erza tha savior of Kagura.

Has anyone read chapter 315? review


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sabertooth ended up in rank 2..

"And it all because of you..~" Lucy mocked while Sting kept saying something like ' it ain't my fault that im too powerfull and ended up vomiting!'

"Shush… It's Elfman strauss VS Bacchus" Rufus interrupted but the blondes kept ignoring Rufus

"Aww….im Bored!" Lucy yelled and watched the fight with boring eyes. And the thing that catch her eyes are, Elfman Using full-take-over-body : Lizardman.

"Whoa, I didn't think he would have something like that" Lucy watched elfman saying something like 'If I can't hit you, I'll just have you to hit me.!'

"But the thing is creepy" Sting snorted

" IS SUBLIME! Rather than a simple battle, this is a clash of wills. Will it end first for the Attacker or for the attacked.. This match.. who will be the VICTOR?!" The judges yelled with frustration and almost attacked the glasses that protect them from watching.

And then both of them stopped, Bacchus kept panting and Elfman went back to his original form..

"You were called elfman…huh" Lucy could Hear Bacchus muttered, and he stand up

"The one that stands is Bacchus!"

"you know..You are a Man!" bacchus said as he fall down

"DOWN! BACCHUS DOWN! THE VICTOR…ELFMAN!" The judges yelled again

xXx

Day 2 of the grand magic games. Third Match!

Fairy Tail B's Mirajane strauss VS Blue Pegasus Jenny Realight!

Some guys were yelling like a pervert with their eyes poppen a heart sign.. it turns out that their Fight is a Showdown Model Battle.

Mirajane and Jenny were transforming with Bikinis and used a model pose

"T-there were s-some Ba-battle l-like t-thi-this?!" Lucy and Yukino asked with a nervous Tone but sting and rogue looked bored

"apparently…yes.." Rufus was the one who answered

And the battle kept on until Jenny shouted

" Why don't we go with the flow of the matches thus far and make a bet?" Jenny asked with a confident Tone "Sound's good, what are we betting?" Mirajane asked bac  
"How about the Loser..appear nude in the weekly sorcerer?!" Jenny challenged

All the guys in the stadium were Nosebleed and the stadium almost full of bloods.. Oh damn Perverty Guys..

But Sting and Rogue didn't Nosebleed instead laughed..

"Pft..Ap-appear Nude? Are they idiots?" Sting laughed

"All the guys seems to nosebleed, why you guys not?" yukino asked

"we already have enough of seeing Lucy body!"  
Lucy turned crimson and punched Sting, he was in the wall

"Sure thing!" mirajane yelled in the center of the stadium

"Wha…What kind unbelievable wager has been made here!" Chapati sweatdropped

Jenny transform to her Battle gear "This is my battle form!" Jenny exclaimed while Mirajane still smiling. " Well it's turn." Mirajane said as there a ligh surround her..

She turned to her Battle gear… Sitri..

"Strongest satan soul, Sitri?!" Lucy asked with a shock

"Flames around her!" Yukino added

Mirajane attacked Jenny with one shot and she win fastly and there's a loud cheer were gained, Mirajane raised both her arms to show that she's the victor.

"Today last contest : Kagura Mikatsuchi ( is this right? Tell me if it's wrong ) From Mermaid Heel VS Yukino Aguria From Sabertooth!" The judges announced "Beauty VS Beauty again!"

" who do you will be the winner?" Frosch asked

"of course Yukino-san! How could you ask this stupid question, Frosch?" Lector snapped

"Well im wondering who made us fail in the game part" Rufus said

"Hmph" sting looked away

"Don't say that…Sting-sama was just unlucky . if we knew the game was about vehicle in advance!" Yukino defended Sting

"Forget it.. You're a member of this team do you understand what does this mean?" Sting asked

"I won't humiliate the name of sabertooth. It means I have to win" Yukino answered

"Gambatte! Yukino!" Lucy yelled from behind and Yukino smiled nicely

"Just as we know, Kagura is the strongest mage of Mermaid heel, now and she's an experienced female mage" The judges said "This is yukino first contest, but she's from sabertooth. We just can't wait to see her performance!"

"Now Begin!"

The sound of the bell of battle is starting were announced

From there it's seen that Yukino and Kagura greeted each other and made a bet until Yukino said with a confident tone " Life.. Let's bet our lives on this contest"  
"What? Life, are yukino is getting crazy?" Lucy asked

Sting only smirked while the crowd watched with a shock and whispering

"Give her some faith, she's your friend" Sting said

And Kagura accepted the bet…

"Open the gate of pisces! Pisces!"  
A large twins fish came out and ready to fight, but Yukino summon more spirits "Open, the gate of scales! Libra!"

They kept fighting and shocked to knew that Kagura also learned Gravity Magic, kagura beated pisces and Libra but Yukino remained Calm

"Are you forcing me to open the 13rd Gate?" Yukino asked

"You have no luck" Yukino said "I never rely on luck, it's all my own choice.. it leads me to the future" Kagura replied and ready to swing her sword

"Open the gate of ophiucus! Ophiuchus!"

A large black snack..it looked more like monster. But the sword that kagura hold is more powerfull the Yukino spirits, Kagura cutted orphiuchus. Yukino eyes widen and shocked

"Yukino!" Lucy yelled

"Sometime mermaid eats Tiger"

Yukino were fallen down to the ground with tears fallen down from her eyes, lucy yelled her name but Yukino kept silenced. Sting made a crack to the shelf his touches while Lucy made more crack and it broken till down. After Kagura back to her guild, Lucy ran to Yukino and saw her face full of tears

"Yukino! Wake up!" Lucy called as she touched Yukino head slowly

"L-Lucy-san…" yukino replied

"Did you have any injuries?"  
"I-I b-bought s-sh-shame to Sabe-r-rtooth"  
"Who cares bout' that now? Let's get to your room now!"

Lucy bought yukino to their inn and placed yukino on her bed, her tears still fallen down while the bed scent become tears scent.

"I-I L-Lost..I-I bought shame to saber-tooth" Yukino finally spoken up with sniffing around "No, you did your best there…" Lucy comforting Yukino, Thought Lucy knew the punishment for who lost..It was extremely extreme.

"why don't sleep a while until you calmed down?" Lucy asked nicely and Yukino nodded slowly, Yukino closed her eyes and finally slept.

xXx

"Mavis-nee" Lucy called as she saw Mavis was sitting on the bridge, Mavis turned

"Yes?"

"it's been long time, huh…"

"yeah, I can felt some incredible magic on you.."

"Can I ask something? Why are you beside the guild um…what's the name again?"

"Fairy Tail"  
"ah yeah, that one."

"Im Fairy tail first Master"

"EEh?"

"yeah, im amazing aren't i?" Mavis grinned Happily

"Mavis-nee, in 7 years long.. I've always had voice and nightmare…every year the same day and same things"

"For the voice, it's me.. im wanting you to not forget but for the dream can I guess what happened?"

"Sure, Go on."

"you with other people and on island"

Lucy kinda gasped in this one but nodded

"You were scared.. and the others did, you guys made a circle by holding hand.. and a powerfull attacked you.. "

"H-how did you.."

"_When the time come…_

_Everything would be reaveled.._

_Tears from your eyes will fall down…_

_You'll find it hurts…_

_Can you take the truth? Or you will run away from the past?"_

"The time will almost come.. you'll know everything.. you will cry and felt hurts.. will you take it or run?"

"Umm.."  
"You remember Loke?"  
"Of course, he's my spirit after all"

"Call him here"

Lucy did as Mavis said and summoned Loke with Leo Zodiacs key " Open the gate of lion, I open thee! Leo!"

Loke were there with a suit and his usual smile, he gasped as he saw Mavis. " So what now?"

"Your Past.. Your past Lucy.."

Loke seems to understand and Mavis said she need to leave and get back to guild and Lucy waiting for Loke to said a word

"im only giving you hints" loke spoken "First, The apartement that has letter with your name written it"

The one has my name?

"Two, the guild that has guy tackled you"

The one who tackled me? It was one of the mage..Fairy Tail?!

"Im only giving you these two hints, I'll know you'll eventually know all your past. Im going back"loke said before lucy could say any word

Lucy sighed " im getting back to guild…."

xXx

Sabertooth Lodging- Crocus Garden

Every member of Sabertooth were standing neatly in front of the Sabertooth Master, Jiemma.

"so pitiful.. I can't even bother with tears. You Trash!" Jiemma said as he took the grape " you think carefully bout' why we're at the top of magic guilds. Don't look at the insect around you, don't speak to them simply trample over them. What we're looking at is something greater.."

"To make the skies roar.. To make the earth boil.. To make the seas silent. THAT is sabertooth!" Jiemma chorused "Sting " Jiemma called, Sting walked toward.

"Im only going to give you one more chance, don't make such a pathetic scene a second time" Jiemma said with a cold tone

"Thank you, I'll definitely meet your expectations" Sting replied and went back to his place

"Yukino" jiemma called, Yukino walk forward "there are no excuses left for you, you know this right?" Jiemma asked "Yes I lost to someone from another guild.. I've stained the name of sabertooth" Yukino answered

"That's not it!" Jiemma snapped and throw a grape to Yukino, Lucy clenched her hands. " you wagered your 'life' and Lost, Not only that. You were pitied by the enemy! We're sabertooth!"

Lucy was about to stop Jiemma from talking but Yukino already knew Lucy movements.

"Lucy-san, stay at your place. I will gladly submit any punishment" Yukino stopped Lucy movement as Lucy see Yukino eyes. Lucy backed off.

"Threw away everything"  
What the heck? You damn old geezy man!

"as you say"

Yukino zipped all her clothes " Yukino " Frosch mumbled " Please be quiet, Frosch" Lector interrupted

"Your guild stamp, Erase it" Jiemma commanded

Yukino was trembling and embarrassed, she lowered her head "..Yes"

Yukino kneeled down " it was only short while, But..Thank you for everything"

"Get out of my sight. Trash!"  
xXx

"he sure takes things to extreme, huh. Our master" Sting said, Rogue and sting were walking in the corridor "it can't be helped. This is the way of the strongest guild, after all"

"fro's lonely" Frosch mumbled  
Rogue watched Frosch tears and stopped " This is a 'Guild'?' Rogue asked " Yukino was our comrade"

"She disappeared because she's weak, the strongest guild has no need for her, right?" Sting smirked while Rogue glared at sting who's still walking

"Roguee…" Frosch called " Fro is weak too, will fro disappear as well?" Frosch asked " you won't disappear frosch, im with you after all" Rogue answered with his smile  
"Yeah! Fro won't disappear!" Frosch smiled back

xXx

"Yukino…." Lucy called out

"Lucy-sama, i-" Yukino said

"Don't call me that, we're still friends even though your not in the guild anymore!"

Yukino looked to lucy and smiled.

"Lucy-san, I would have favor to ask you"

"What's that?"

"The pisces key and the libra key. I would like Lucy-san to take them"

"Eh? How could I, I can't accept them"

"you were more stronger than me, You loved spirits while spirits loved you back, I think it will be better this way"

"But I….i still can't accept them " Lucy said with a confident voice " celestial magic is about trust and bond.. the owner can't be changed easily"

"Fine, I though you'd say that. When the time is right, the twelve keys will meet again."

Lucy nodded and smiled " I hope we can meet again, then"

"Keep in contact with me!"

"Yes!"

xXx

Yukino kept walking to home even though she doesn't know… What home?

She bumped into someone hard and fell " ah so-sorry" Yukino apologized and realized the person who she accidently bumped

"What's a saber doing here?" Natsu asked with an annoyed tone  
"im just going back home, and im not in sabertooth anymore.. please excuse my leave"

"not a saber anymore, what happen?! Im sorry" Happy started to sniff

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, why did you leave sabertooth, anyway?"

"it's okay if you don't want t-to tell!"

Yukino started to tear up

"I felt more worse seeing you crying!"

"EH?"

"i-im sorry… I can't take it anymore… no one has ever been nice to me.. except lucy-san of course.."

Natsu started to open his mouth widely and sweat dropped from his hair and touches his neck.

"I.. have always wanted to join sabertooth, I finally made it last year.. but now I can't go back anymore."

"What?" Natsu asked

"I was kicked out.. because of one failure…" Yukino falls to her kness and covered her face with her bare-hands. " I was stripped naked in front of everyone… had to erase the insignia on me myself…"

Natsu stopped moved an inch and so well happy.. they both watched yukino cry more

"I was so mad, humiliated! They have destroyed my selfesteem and all the memories…" Yukino began to shout." Now I have nowhere else to go!"

"sorry, I don't know much about other guild.." Natsu spoked

"Mm.. im sorry too, I got carried away" Yukino apologized

"but being a wizard, though you're from another guild, I can imagine your pain for being humiliated in public and being forced to erase the insignia"

Natsu clenched his hands to fist and clenched his teeth to show his anger. " a guild that makes their fellow member cry… cannot call themselves a guild!"

_Fellow member_…Yukino thought

xXx

a desctruction were heard even a crash and a sound that the wall broken

-Crash-

-Crash-

"what's wrong" sting wakep up from the sound while Lector were rubbing his eyes "intruder! Lector get up!" Rogue snapped the door and yelled

"Intruder? It's the base of sabertooth where everyone is here!" Sting shouted "Who was that?"

"Who knows.. I guess he didn't plan to get out alive" Rogue said

"Over there!"

A bunch sabertooth wizards were thrown away and a person was showen with flames around him  
"Where the hell is your master!?" Natsu shouted while kicking someone

Rogue and sting mouth were opened widely seeing the destruction Natsu has made, Jiemma came straight to Natsu " What do you want, kid?" He asked

"you are the master?" natsu asked " you kicked your members out over one failure? You think you are very impressive?"

"Ah?"

"so..if I beat you, will you get out the guild as well?" Natsu flames were getting bigger around him

"Fairy Tail?" Rufus mumbled

"Natsu-san.." Sting said

"He came to starts fight with the master?!"

"That's suicide!" Lector spoked

"Fro thinks so,too!" Frosch agreed

"are you serious? Brat" Jiemma spat "people who take their nakama for granted…Unforgivable!" Natsu gritted his teeth/

'_Is he talking about Yukino_?' rogue thought

'_That has nothing to do with you! Would people normally come barging over something like that?!_' Sting thought

" I don't know what you're talking about, but.. you're acting out of your own justice, huh?"

"You can say that..you don't know what im talking about!?" Natsu was getting more pissed

"Dobengai.. be a reasonable opponent for him" Jiemma called while dobengai nodded

"Are you running away?" Natsu asked "it's 100 years early for the likes of common guild soldier like you. If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so." Jiemma explained

"Fight with me!" Natsu snapped

"I won't let you get near master!" dobengai said

"out..of..the..waaay!i..have.. no use for you!" Natsu said as he defeated Dobengai with one punch.. the others wizard were shocked

"master let me.." Sting walked forward

"Stay back" Jiemma stopped while sting gasped

"We don't have any brats like this here… amusing" Jiemma said as he saw Natsu ran to him with his flames.. Jiemma stopped Natsu flames "Just this level…HUH?" Jiemma shocked as Natsu was able to kick Jiemma. Natsu stopped and ready to punch again, he punched jiemma from down

"Guh!" Jiemma yelped

xXx

"I felt bad for yukino…" Lucy mumbled and stopped a while.. she saw something in front of her guilds inn, she walked more and captured the creature.. and she saw what's happening in the guild..

The guy from Fairy tail punching her master with a powerfull attack, what a sight..

The creature.. an exceed.. yes Happy was struggling and kept calling Lucy names but Lucy ignored

xXx

Sting watched the fight go on… Natsu punched Jiemma face and punched from under the chin.

"_Raienryuu jono gekitsu!" _Natsu roared as he punched jiemma and cause a big destruction and crash but he was stopped by someone.. lucy

"lucy?" Jiemma shocked " huh?" sting frowned

"L-lucy…" Natsu backed off

"Who told you-" Jiemma almost snapped out

"You're also a member of participated the festival, which means if you fight us with your magic out of the games.. it's also means that you'll be disqualified, won't that be a waste, huh?" Lucy said with a smile

"that would be a trouble for us as well, how about you get back to your guild.. if so.. then I can return this lttle kitten to you.. _Unharmed "_ Lucy continued as she rubbed happy Face

"Happy!"

"Sorry—Natsu—" Happy sniffed out

"Damn it.. L-Lucy.."

"We need to win our victory with fair way"

Natsu clenched his teeth and picked Happy with his hands" i..got caught in the entrance" Happy mumbled " it's fine, happy… it's my fault for leaving you like that" Natsu said

"Let's go back.."

"Aye…"  
all the sabertooth members watched him goes to the exit "That brat has backbone in him.." Jiemma spat " We'll settle this in the grand magic games.. To our hearts content"

"We won't loses to the likes of you guys… and you won't surpass us…"

"Because if that! If we win this, then I want to have lucy back to our guild and have you old man there apologized to Yukino!"

"And…. If you're a guild. Take care of your nakama… that's all I have to say.." natsu walked off and were not in the sight anymore..

_Nakama..bonds that don't exist in our guild, huh…._ Rogue thought

"Hmmm….He's pretty strong aren't he" lucy said with a smile " and what are we gotta do with this shitty placeess!" lucy shouted looked at her inn was broken down..

When Lucy got mad, no one could stop her.. not even master.

"And there's many of our members got beaten up! And im not even in the mood for healing! ARRRGHH!" Lucy snapped out..

Lucy sighed " but.. he pretty good for his strength… and his stupidy.. AND NOW THE PLACE IS RUINED!"  
"Lucy, we ran out of snack" Rogue interrupted

"Really? I gotta go then, see ya!" Lucy waved her hands and calmed down.. as she out of the sight, everyone sweatdropped

"Thank for saving our lives, buddy…" sting sighed

"ah.. it's true anyway.. im getting to my room"

xXx

"Im snapped out of it again…. And yet.. im still haven't have any clue about my past!" Lucy said to herself and she walked to the honeybone inn… where Fairy Tail stays..

She opened the door and having all the eyes to her with widen shock

"L-Lucy…" Natsu Frowned

"Can I have some talk?"Lucy asked nicely

But then everyone still hugged her.. "I…I need to b-breath" Lucy shouted and everyone let go of her

"What's with people tackling me and hugging me? Ah well.. nevermind, I'd like to repeat.. Can we have a talk?"

"A talk? It is about Natsu-san stupidy to come sabertooth inn and fought with the master?" Wendy asked and all eyes to her

"We didn't knew that!" Gray and Erza yelled while natsu laughing nervously

"Indeed, but I didn't come here to warn you or something…it's just for small talk" Lucy smiled nicely " I'd like to say 'Thank you '" lucy bowed

"thank you? For what?" Natsu asked

" You fought the master for Yukino sake, I've always wanted to kick that old man ass.. ah but please don't tell anyone.. I even video-it you guys fighting.."  
"huh?"

"Yukino was my first same gender friends in sabertooth, I value her…. And now she was humiliated…and that old geezer ass got kicken up!"

"You seems different but your hearts is still like we know.." Erza smiled but Lucy didn't get it..

"Is that soo…" Some voice were coming to them and it was Mavis "Fi-First"

"I heard it too Lu-chan" levy came

"Lu-chan?" Lucy mumbled

"Lucy, Loke has given you hints right?" Mavis asked

"Y-yeah…"

"Hints?" gray asked

"hints two, the guy that tackled you… and it would mean Natsu"

"Me?"

"and the hints three are.. raise your right hands…"

Lucy raised her right arms and everyone frowned seeing that.. where's her guild mark?!

"H-how…" happy sniffen out..

"think something that relates with Loke back, something green" Mavis smiled " urg..your hints making me more confused" Lucy gritted

"Who care about that now? Partey for Lucy! And cakes!" Erza yelled and pulled Lucy "Yeah, and if we got 1st then we'll get Lucy back to our guild" Natsu shouted

"That shall not be forgiven!" Some voice dancing…It was trimens and ichiya.. "we shall join the competition, whoever have the First place, shall be given Lucy hearfilia!"

"What? Wait! Im not a thing!" Lucy complained

"She has powerfull magic, then we shall join too" Jura butten in with Lyon and chelia behind him. Lucy sweatdropped " she's a girl, so it be okay for mermaid heel! We'll join!" mermaid heel butted in.

"Wait-"

"im all fired-up! We're gonna win this!" Natsu roared and everyone was partying with loud cheers. Lyon, Juvia and gray is having some difficult triangle thing. Erza and Milliana hugging. Elfman, Bacchus and Cana were having drunk contest.

And there's many more..

Why does it felt familiar to lucy again?

Everthing would be revealed and I'll cry..

Something green on Loke backs?

Lucy gasped and summoned loke fastly, before loke could even say some chissy words he was getting stripped by Lucy

"W-whoa, what the hell?" Loke panicked " Not in here!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lucy yelled and opened Loke suit and saw the green symbol " Oh loke, how are cha?" Natsu waved " You're back!" Gray following natsu step

"Umm…" Wendy interrupted " Why's Lucy-san stripping Loke-san?"

Everyone stared at them but lucy ignored, and yes.. she saw the mark again.. Fairy Tail symbol " I knew it" Lucy gritted

"What?" Loke asked

"you were fairy Tail mages, how come you did not tell me?!" Lucy kicked him hard while everyone sweatdropped

"at least don't kick me haard" Loke said nervously

"But virgo told me they died, sting and rogue said they died.. are they a spirits?"

"No they're not, I am" loke said it with a wink

"Im serious, back off pervert"

Lucy sighed " Gimme a snacks! " Lucy yelled and mirajane gave her a snack while the others continued their party wanting to forget what's just happening earlier.

"Lucy.." Erza called with natsu and gray behind her " Mind having a talk?"

Lucy shook her head " Sit there, scarlet"

Erza sit as lucy told, Erza basically already knew that lucy lost her memories… since First Master told her, but she doesn't really get it.

"what magic do you use?" Erza asked while Natsu and gray stared at her 'what the hell erza? We already knew all of that.' Lucy turned to her and smiled

"I don't tell people about my magic, I only tell 'celestial spirits mage'.. I want to make myself unique" Lucy answered with her hands on her cheeks

"why not?" Erza asked again " I usually take it as a secret" Lucy answered "im supposing that you're a knight mage..?"

Erza nodded and they went to talk a little and lucy leaving before natsu and gray could say a words. Lucy waved her hands and get back to her inn.

xXx


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Your late, Bitch" Minerva growled

"you're back, slut?" Lucy asked

"That weak person is gone, im filling up"

Damn… the weak person she means is Yukino right? Arg.. my hands are itching to slap her.

"Argh…what time is it now?"

"it's three morning, idiot"

"what? Already the next the for GMT? How come you didn't tell me moron"

"Your lazy ass is everywhere, im not wasting my time to tell you what day today" Minerva spat ( just in case : they're mocking each other is the way of them being friendly ) " get ready and bath, you're stink of alcohol"

"shuddup"

Lucy went to her room and bath fastly, and yes..the same time dear mavis, It's them again "get out" Lucy commanded and they did get out.

Lucy wore the uniform and brushed her hair, she checked her keys and whips.. her wips made her look cooler according to Lucy.

Lucy opened the door seeing the dragon slayer in front of her " what time is it now?"

" 7 "

"The Minerva bitch told me it's 3 earlier"

"She lied to you dumbass, you think she'll tell you the truth?"

"Ah yea right"

"Did you bring snacks?"  
"Here"

Lucy throw the snack to rogue " Sometime… Sting child form is so much better.. and rogue didn't change his habits"

"When is the time that your brain is blank?"

"never, im smarty you know"

xXx

The grand magic games, day three.

Competition : Portion

"Today guest is from the magic council." Chapati introduced

"It's been awhile " Lahar greeted

"The third day's competition is pandemonium! There will be one participant from each guild!"

Fairy tail A – Erza Scarlet

Fairy Tail B – Cana alberonaa

Mermaid Heel – Milliana

Quarto puppy - Novally

Raven Tail – Obra

Blue Pegasus – Hibiki lates

Sabertooth – Lucy heartfillia ( Gotta do it! )

Lamia scale – Jura neekis

"yesterday was my day off.. my apologies! Now I'll explain the rules of pandemonium!" Mato cheered, there was a building made with Magic.

"The temple where evil monster nest…Pandemonium!" Mato jumped " within the temple are 100 temple" - you guys already knew it right?

"So with that, please draw your lots, everyone!" Mato intrusted and everyone pull out the draw. Lucy was the last while Erza is the first.

"Number 1" Erza mumbled

"You're lucky! I'll go back to bring your turns the most!" Cana cheered " I was thinking the competition would all come down to the luck of the draw.." Erza sighed

"The luck of the draw? .. how should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your judgment are more important than just order of battle!" Mato explained

"no with this. It's no longer a game" Erza smirked

Mato gasped not understanding what she means "all 100 will be my opponents, my challenge right will be 100" Erza declared.

Everyone stared at her with shock "That's ..that's impossible! It's not set up that one person could possibly defeat them all!" Mato stopped

"Let her be, im pretty sure she can do it..it's a way to show how strong she are" Lucy stopped with a smile.

Third day of grand magic games. As Erza covered with wound and bruises.. the fairy that should have fallen to earth dances.. here is Titania!

Erza managed to defeat them all with her body covered with blood dripping.. Milliana almost cried and smiled widely .. some crowd almost cried.

Almost like.. A scarlet flower, blooming fully with pride. A noble spirit is the proof of existence!  
Erza raised her right arm that holding her sword showing she's won the war.

"Un…unbelievable! Somehow.. by a single person.. all 100 monsters have been defeated!" The judges exclaimed " is the true strength of the guild said to be the strongest 7 years ago?!"

A huge applause has yet to stop.. A loud cheer and praising were heard. Yajima mubled he gave up while Lahar said he lost words.

Erza teams came to her and said how touched they were, Natsu eclaimed he need to fight erza immedietly. Lucy smiled at her… What a powerfull mage.. and one of them could even managed to beat Jiemma..

"Well it's a little banal, but we've prepared a simple game. Magic power finder MPF" Mato showed a big dark lacrima.

Mato explained how it works while Cana already drunk. Milliana was the first who started and attacked with her magic "Kitten blast!" Milliana cried.

The points was shown 365.

Quatro puppy were 124, Hibiki has 95 points next was Raven Tail's obra he managed has 4 point. Jura asked could he be serious and Pumpkin say he can. Jura managed to have 3825 ( SORRY GUYS )

"WHA?!" Natsu frowned

"OLD MAN THAT'S TOO MUCH, Isn't IT?" Gray added

After Jura was cana " is it finally my turn?" cana asked as she scratching her hair and she stripped " DON'T STRIP!" The fairy tail crowd yelled " Well the.. im going to strike!" Cana showed her hands with red symbols.

"Gather! Oh Fairy guiding river of light! Shine! Destroy the fangs of evil!" Cana chanted "Fairy Glitter!" Cana cried

A powerfull attacked the MPF causing a big destruction and large roar a point shown 8544.. everyone was shocked and their mouth were widely opened while the Fairy tail crowd clapped and yelled..

"Wha..what is this? The MPF broken she maxed it out! What what is this guild? Nobody could stop Fairy Tail now!" Chapati shouted

"We're unstoppable! We're Fairy Tail after all!" Cana yelled stretching her arms wide open and a large smile were shown to her face..

"That was an amazing attack.." lucy clapped and praised " but can you at least let some piece for me to destroy?" Lucy smiled

"Sorry bout' that, let the pumpkin do it" cana grinned happily

"We still have another MPF!" Mato showed another dark lacrima " Destroy it you damn slut!" Minerva shouted from the crowd " DO IT LUCE!" Sting yelled

Lucy only smirked and ready to attack the lacrima " I shall use another magic then" Lucy grinned " Star Destruction!" Lucy cried as a loud powerfull attack came destroy the MPF.. and it showed points 9999

Everyone jaw dropped and didn't move even an inch.. "WTF?" Chapati yelled while Lucy only smirked " i-it's the h-highe-st record! "

The Fairy Tail crowd went silent while Mavis only grinning

Lucy went to the sabertooth crowd, ignoring the loud cheer and praise.. Minerva only smirked while sting and rufus didn't move an inch

"Please spare my life"Sting and rufus said in unison

" I ain't gonna kill you guys" Lucy said

Next battle : Milliana VS Semas

Victory goes to Milliana

Next Battle : Eve VS Rufus

Victory goes to Rufus

Next Battle : Laxus VS ALexe

Lucy kept watching as Alexe punched Laxus while Laxus can't attack back

"The fighting is boring" Lucy said

"Why's that?" Rogue asked

"This is an illusion magic, I can see that the both of them actually having a conversation.. and there's Raven team came to laxus with Raven Master"

"What? How could you know?"  
"I could see through…it's boring.. oh look! Laxus fighting the master and he won"

Lucy watched with her eyes sparkle " whoa, this laxus-guy has some powerfull magic!"

The fight that laxus was lost is disappeared… everything revealed… the master of raven tail was there laying on the ground " You were right!"Sting said

Victory goes to Laxus the mighty beast lightning ( hahaha)

Next battle : Wendy VS chelia

The both of them were clumsy and yet.. both of them face were cute two.. ( But I ain't a pedofhile, well im a girl too)

The battle was great, the both of the has same elements.. Wendy almost fallen down but she still sitting and trembling. Chapati were like a pedhofile more while Lahar told him to stay on character.

Wendy attacked Chelia with a sky drill but Chelia used her magic to heal herself which a surprise. Wendy was trembling and breathing heavily.

"You should give up now" Chelia said with a confident tone

"I cant" Wendy breathed more heavily " The fact that im standing here now. Means that I'm also prepared to fight on behalf of the guild. I don't need your pity, until I've fallen and become unable to move any longer. Please come at me with all your strength Please!"

A clash of tiny fist is the determination of the sake of their guild? Though their fist were small…. Their hearts are vast..

It's a draw…

"Hmmm.." Lucy mumbled

xXx

sabertooth lodging – crocus garden

"you're not sleeping, sting-kun?" Lector asked

"Lector.." Sting turned

"shh… Sting is a pedofhile, and his amazed by the last battle.. we should leave him" Lucy whispered to lector

"Im not!" Sting complained while Lucy grinned " I feel like I'll be able to fight natsu-san tomorrow…" Sting mumbled " I've been waiting this for this.. For over 7 years!"

Lucy only watched sting determination and lector praise..

Lucy bit her lips… Seriously what is this feeling haunting her all over 7 years?

xXx

Lucy walked around town in midnight, thinking at what the next thing to do. And she saw Fairy Tail teams with Wendy..

"Wendy!" lucy called and all the fairy tail teams turned to her. "Lucy-san!"

"what a coincidence, I was walking around and met you.. I wanted to say you have good attack there"

"T-thanks…" Wendy lowered her head with her face full of blushes

"That same goes to you, you power seems to more powerfull than Fairy glitter. One of the three great fairy magic." Erza praised

"Fight Me!" Natsu declared

"I'd rather not bothering the people here, save it for later" Lucy laughed nervously " and thanks for the compliment!"

"im suspecting you have more power" Gray grinned

"You got' that right, but I ain't gonna tell you my magic!" Lucy grinned more " im only gonna tell my magic for Juvia, erza, Laxus and Wendy only.. I guess"

"What why?!" Natsu pouted

"they're powerfull…Laxus was amazing even Erza was awesome and don't forget Wendy was incredible.. as for juvia, her body is made from water.. and I think it's awesome!" Lucy cheered

"But im strong too!" gray and natsu said it in unison.

"Sorry, But I've only think that for the names I called.."

"Ah yeah Lucy, First Master told me to tell something for you" Erza said And Lucy perked up " To know your past you must do your mission, mission one is.. find out the person who was in your nightmare.."

"My nightmare? But I could even barely seen them!"

"Sorry you must do it if you wanted to know your past"

"I ain't getting understand" natsu butted in "me either" Gray agreed

"I'll try, thanks Erza! I gotta go to the guild now… Bye!"

…

"What were you talking about with Lucy?"

"Shut up Natsu or I'll rip you tongue out"

" Please spare my life" natsu kneeled

xXx

"you smell like the Fairy " Sting sniffed " don't be a pervert" Lucy looked away " where's the snack shelf?" Rogue asked " In the usual place" " it's empty" "buy it yourself" " Im tired"  
"God heaven! I've just got back!"

"But my stomach is killing me"

-Groooouuuwwwl-

"Sting go buy the damn snack"

"Bu-"

"Do. It. Or. Else."

"hai"

xXx

Day 4 : Naval Battle

Sabertooth – Minerva

Fairy Tail A – Wendy Marvell ( Can't think of someone else! )

Fairy Tail B – Juvia Loxsar

Quatro Puppy – Rockstar ( is this correct? )

Mermaid heel – Riana ( Is this correct? )

Blue Pegasus – Jenny realight

Lamia scale – Chelia

…

"Naval Battle commence!"

Juvia used her magic " Water Cyclone!"

"Ahh…I actually like Juvia magic…!" Lucy commented..

"you're not a lesbian aren't you?" Sting asked

"No"

"wh-what is this?" Riana yelled

"This is the perfect time to.."Jenny said "Take the single one out!" jenny kicked rockstar Face "WILD!" Rockstar cried

"While she's doing that!" Chelia ready to attack Riana but riana noticed

"Never underestimate the chubby!" Riana exclaimed as she dodged chelia attack, all the guys have heart showing in their eyes.

"..Skry Dragon…" Wendy ready to attack " Roar!" Wendy attacked

"I'll throw them all out at once!" Juvia declared "there's nobody who can wins against Juvia in the water!" Juvia continued

"The unleashing of second origin is a unique spell I acquired.. go forward wings of love! Gray-sama Love!" Juvia Chanted

"Quit it!" Gray Shouted

Jenny, Riana, wendy and Chelia was caught off guard and were thrown outside the water because Juvia Power.

Juvia has thrown out three opponents in one blast, Juvia was unrivaled in the waters.

_Did you get hot from watching juvia, Gray-sama?_ Juvia looked at gray… _who was frowning he's disgusted!_

The only two left are Minerva and Juvia ( gotta change it to Juvia, sorry Juvia! I still love you!) Now who will be the victor? Sabertooth? Or Fairy Tail?!

"With my magical power, I could throw out the water in a flash however… that wouldn't be very satisfying" Minerva muttered and swing her hands showing some light around it " Let's see how long you last, Fairy Tail."

Minerva attacked Juvia with a light showen beside Juvia without she knowing

"Kyaaa~" Juvia yelped

"Heat in the water?" Erza clenched his teeth

"Uwwah!" Juvia yelped again as Minerva attack kept going around her body. "It felt so heavy..like lead.." Juvia touched her head

"Juvia keep getting hit everywhere!" Juvia said as her power slowly drown "Kyaaaaa!" Juvia shouted in pain as Minerva still attacking Juvia body.

"Nghh..Uff!" Juvia swinging her hand to stop her being thrown away from the water "Oh?" Minerva smirked. "AH!" juvia shouted again as the attack still going forward.

"Juvia won't lost for the sake of the guild! Juvia never give up!" Juvia declared as her right eye was swollen

Minerva stopped her attack and stare her a bit. "W-what is t-these?! Minerva has stopped her attack, at this rate, the clock will pass the 5 minute time limit!" The judges yelled

But everyone eyes were wrong, Minerva was heartless and attacked Juvia with more powerfull attack. "AHHHH!" Juvia shouted " You have your heads in the clouds! Fairy Tail! What kind of heart do you think we have?!" Minerva shouted

"We are the number 1 in the whole world!" Minerva yelled as she keep attacking Juvia with more powerfull attack

"We are Sabertooth!"  
"Kyaaah aaaahhha aah!"

For sure she will land outside now.. She disappeared!

Why is she in front of Minerva?! "AAHHH!" Juvia yelled again as her body covered in pain and blood.. Juvia coughed more blood while Minerva kicked Juvia

Team sabertooth kept laughing except Rogue and Lucy. Fairy Tail glared at sabertooth deathly, Minerva was laughing hard

"have her stop! She's going to destroy the girl! Stop the match!" The referee stopped

"The referee says stop!" The pumpkin yelled and raised the right arm.

"The match has ended! Victor goes to Minerva! Juvia hasn't been moving for a while.. is she okay?" The judges say as Juvia was out the water with her neck was touched by Minerva

Minerva let go of her hands letting Juvia fall to the ground with Gray catches her ( wohooo) "What are you doing you bitch!" Natsu shouted " Are you okay? Hang in there!" Gray said

"Take Juvia-sama to the sick bay at once!" The parademic yelled

"NO! I'll provide emergency treatment first!" Wendy shouted "I'll help!" Chelia shouted

"What's with that look? I've put on a match to the letter of the rules" Minerva grinned " Rather, you should be thanking me. I made her second place, that useless piece of trash girl"

Gray was almost ready for attack but the sabertooth guarded Minerva while Erza stopped gray.

"I don't care if you're the strongest or the top guild in fiore but…we'll tell you this" Erza said

"You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off" The fairy tail teams glared

xXx

Juvia layed down in the infirmary bed with many bandages. " Is lucy alright?" mirajane asked

"You guys…" Gray mumbled

"even if we're on different teams we're still in the same guild, right?" Cana smiled

"Thanks to wendy, her life's not in danger." Porlusyica said " no..it thanks to chelia's emergency treatment" Wendy said

"Thank goodness" mirajane sighed

"it seems the injuries aren't permanent either.." Erza said

"Those guys" Gray clenched his teeth

"I know what you want to say" laxus said

"Is juvia alright?!" Someone bursted in making everyone stared.. it was Lucy

"lucy!" Erza eyes widen

"No she's okay" Natsu smiled

"Though we still hate sabertooth for laughing her, you're not laughing! So you'll probally the one who gonna been forgiven!" Happy smiled

"haha is that so, thanks.. but Juvia condition.." Lucy frowned

"her life not in danger but she's gonna feel hurt eventually" Porlusyica said..

"Then I'll do something as apologizes.." Lucy walked to Juvia and touched her hands slowly, Lucy closed her eyes and starting to whisper something..

A large shine showed around juvia body, her wounds were healed Fastly making everyone eyes widen

"Incredible.. her injuries are not in danger anymore" Porlusyica said as she touched juvia forehead. Juvia opened her eyes and sat

"huh? How come Juvia doesn't felt hurt anymore?" Juvia asked as she opened the bandages and not injuries were shown

"It's called Dragon Eyes healing" Lucy explained

"A lost magic? But that magic were disappeared 300 years ago.." Porlusyica voice were almost high

"it help Juvia injuries! It my way to say apologies.." Lucy smiled

"Even though you're in sabertooth?" happy asked

" I've never wanted an enemy, and I don't like seeing people hurt too unless they hurted my comrades" Lucy said

"thank you.. Lucy-san…" Juvia smiled

"wait! A dragon eyes healing? Isn't that dragon slaying magic?" Natsu asked and everyone stared from natsu to lucy

"Correct, I have all dragon slaying type magic!" Lucy cheered

"What?!" Everyone almost yelled

"Sorry, but I better go back before someone suspect me…" Lucy said as she waved and out of sight

"Okay! We all need to talk!" Erza said and everyone agreed

"Lucy has all dragon slaying magic type? Is that mean she's stronger than that Minerva bitch? I felt like im wanting to fight her" Natsu said

"We can't fight her, she's our lucy remember? And im still confused on how she have all type dragon slaying magic.." Gray said

" and her treatment to juvia-san is incredible!" Wendy added

"even he's on the enemy guild, her heart is still nice.." Erza said

"I don't care! We'll find a way for explanation! We gotta win this shitty game and have Lucy back on our guild!" Cana cheered

"but I can felt her magic presence is incredible.." Laxus said

"A team and B team is here? Perfect" makarov butted in " I don't know this is for good or for ill, but.. just now I receive orders from the administration that A team and B team to combine"

"Combine team you say?" Laxus asked

"but why?" mirajane asked

"with raven tail disqualification, there are 7 teams remaining, so with odd number of teams making pairing for the battle portion is a problem." Makarov explained " Because of that, they said that your teams are to combine, and that new team of 5 people should be selected from amongst the members.."

"the points?" Charle asked

"it seems it'll go with B team points.. 35 points" wendy answered

"That's terrible" happy replied

"but if it's the administration decision, there's no helping it.." Erza said

" well if you think about it, it just means that we'll be able to make an even stronger team now!" cana smiled

"but the tag-battle is about to start right?" Gray asked

"No.. after the break tomorrow, on the last day.. there should be a battle where all 5 teams members take part at once." Porlusyica answered " you'd better pick carefully"

xXx

Fairy Tail teams now are all complete. Finally we reached the 4th day battle portion!" The judges yelled

"A tag battle! The match-ups are already announced this time!"

Blue Pegasus VS quarto puppy

Mermaid Heel VS Lamia scale

Sabertooth VS Fairy tail

"all eyes are on the explosive Fairy Tail VS Sabertooth match, huh?" chapati asked

"I was wondering what's going to happen now" Yajima commented

"It was hot! Thank you very much!" The thank-you-guy Cheered

"Here comes the new fairy Tail team!"

The Fairy Tail teams Walked slowly with a confident eyes.

"the feeling of our guild have become one. we've entrusted these feelings to them" the FT crowd say

"this is the time to show them the strength of our bonds" Mavis smiled

"The arena are shaking!" Chapati said it nervously

A loud yell were heared and clapped heared

"Now here… Fairy Tail enters the stage!"

Cheers were becoming more louder a clapped were heared more..

Sabertooth and Fairy Tial were glaring each others but Fairy Tail didn't glared at Lucy who smiled sweetly because they knew that Lucy heart were pure and nice.

"I am all fired up!" Natsu glared

xXx

First Tag battle match

Blue Pegasus Ichiya and rabbit VS Quatro puppy Bacchus and rocker ( I think this is the right one?!)

The rabbit was going to open the mascot

"it's fine, show everyone" Ichiya said with sparkle around him " That handsome face of yours!"

Turns out it was Nichiya the exceed

"EH?!"  
Everyone Jaw's dropped and didn't even make a sound or noise

Ichiya and Nichiya were making a pose " Double ikemen attack!"

"It's a dangerous perfume, after all!"

"Ichiya become two people" Erza almost fainted " oi, pull yourself together!" Gajeel yelled

Bacchus smirked and punched Nichiya face "ME~N" Nichiya yelled "What on earth are you doing?" Ichiya asked with a disgusting face "Ichiya-san! Can that guy really fight?!" ren asked

"Of course he can! He has the same face as me!" Ichiya said.

What with the damn excuse?!

"isn't he kicking the bucket right now?!"

Nichiya were fallen with one punch

"Ichiya" Nichiya whispered

"Ni..chi..ya!" ichiya whispered

"This is the end! Eat this!" Bacchus and rocker were about to punch together.

_I dragged you into this.. without even knowing that you were a gentleman that cannot fight_! Ichiya whispered _Even so, you chose to follow the path of fighting alongside with me_

Nichiya were crying

_How handsome that is…why have you fallen.. why are you injured.. I will not allow your thoughts to be wasted! Being handsome is justice!_

" Let me dedicate to you the perfume called victory!"

Ichiya body were transforming

Bacchus and rocker were talking about his body becoming wild

"Behold! This is my beautyfull dreamer.. HoHoemi!"

Ichiya said it with a disgusting voice and sparkle around him "SMASH!" ichiya punched bacchus and rocker together and the both of them down

"Quatro puppy is down!"

"Winner! Blue Pegasus!"

"isn't he just an idiot?" Gray asked

"He's so awesome" natsu praised

"Just how handsome are you?!" Ren asked

"Just like a blue angel" Hibiki added

"kya.. so cool!" Jenny squealed

"well that was a very good match!" Chapati commented

"I-I suppose?" Yajima lost on words

"It was extremely disgusting! Thank you very much!" The thank-you guy commented

xXx

Match Two

Lamia scale : Lyon and Yuka VS Mermaid heel : Kagura and Milliana

Draw

xXx

OMG! I was laughing so hard writing about Ichiya fighting!

Being handsome is justice!

And his face is extremely disgusting! But damn! I was bursted out laughing!


	7. Chapter 6

For zxcvbnmnbvcxz ( Oh gawd, This name is hard to write! ) : Thanks for telling me the real name! now I know this gravity mages Name!  
Chapter 6

Lamia Scale VS Mermaid Heel.

Lucy was spacing out..The Guild mark…The Nightmare.. all it's seems related with Fairy Tail. But then again why?

And now some pictures suddenly barged in Lucy head's

_It was a light.. like it was attacking something.. the something were gone in flash.._

_Everyone widen in shock_

_While someone crying and blood dripping._

It was short, but she's sure felt dangerous about it..expecially with the blood things..

But why premonition always come to her and haunt her down?!

"Spacing out?" Rogue asked quietly

"Another preminiton..i guess.." Lucy answered

"What's this time? Sting stole my snacks?"

Lucy face-palmed while sting sweatdropped

"No, this time..i didn't see people face but it relates blood and someone died."

" Really? This time is quite dangerous it's seems?"

"Yeah, but nevermind that..."

Lucy and rogue continued to watch the fight keep going on. It ended up in 30 minutes and it was draw

"as expected of kagura so strong" Yuka said

"I don't think she's even brought out her true strength yet." Lyon added

"Every years it's the same" Yuka were trembling and clenched his teeth " no one has even seen her get serious yet"

"Are you alright, Kagura-chan?" milliana asked

"Im fine" Kagura answered

"That man called lyon has potential" Kagura said " it this wasn't a match but a fight to the death.. You would be dead, Milliana"

"Ugh…"

"Become stronger" Kagura walked off

"Got it!" Milliana cheered

"ah.. Kagura presence magic is good to felt" Lucy groaned

"You always say that about strong mages" Rogue said back

"Well enough about me! Go get your asses there!"

"No need to tell, we'll knew already!" Sting shouted

"It's a heated arena, but be sure to not miss of any the next fight!" Chapati exclaimed " Just now, the emblems of both guild have been expected in the arena! The guild known as the strongest 7 years ago, will battle against the one currently claims that tittle!"

"Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel!" The judges introduced as the Fighters walked to the area and the cheer become more louder

"VS Sabertooth's sting and rogue!" Sting and rogue walked in the opposite of Natsu and Gajeel face.

The loud was louder too and cheered. " Win! Win!" Lucy cheered " Go Sabertooth! Go Fairy Tail!"

Lucy voice was loud enough to be heared by the crowd ( WOW ) and some stares at her

"Which sides you pick exactly?"

"I ain't gonna tell you guys, I already see the future!"

The crowd went gasped and starting want to tackled Lucy and force her to tell the winners. But they knew that they get killed if they did that.

Lucy has power to see future, but she doesn't usually used it because she thought it would be boring to knew Future.

"Furthermore! All four teams are dragons slayers! They all use the magic that was made to kill dragons!"

"I've been waiting for this" Sting smirked while Natsu remained silent

"It's finally time for their confrontation! Who will win? The fairy or the tiger?! For the dragons have now been released onto the battlefield!"

The 4 dragons slayers, guided by fate! Time to figure out who's boss!

"Make your victory overwhelming. Show them the strength of the guild at the top!" Jiemma declared

"Just put all your heart into it. I have nothing else to say" Makarov said

_I've always waited for this moment. Natsu-san_ Sting smirked

"Match…. START!"

The sound of the bell that battle start was roared the arena. "Let's go!" Sting shouted "yeah!" Rogue agreed

But before they can even move forward, Natsu and Gajeel were in front of them fastly and kicked them hard. Minerva raised her eyebrow while the crowd mouth open widely.

Sting and Rogue were pushed but Natsu wasn't finished and added another attack and even gajeel did the same thing as natsu did. Sting were in pain but smiled

"White dragon's.." Sting chanted " Roar!"

A light laser hitted Natsu but Natsu able to dodged it " a laser?" Natsu mubled

"Shadow dragon's slash!" Rogue chanted and swing his hands to gajeel but gajeel stopped him with his iron dragon's sword.  
Rogue gasped while Gajeel laughed "Oraah!" gajeel yelled and punched rogue

When rogue pushed down, Natsu there punched rogue "Rogue!" Sting called. Natsu bringed Rogue to sting fastly before even sting could react

"Flame dragon's wing attack!"

Happy and panther-lily went smiled and cheered

Lector and Frosch only watched them

"What's..what's going on here?!" The judges yelled " Sting and rogue! The twins dragon's of fiore strongest guild are being pressured!"

Sting and rogue panted heavily while Natsu and Gajeel didn't even have a scratch

"Strong as I thought you had to be" Sting wiped the blood that fallen from his mouth

"Gajeel…" Rogue breathed heavily

"Did you really beat dragons with that level of power?" natsu asked coldly

"not beat. Killed, with these very hands" Sting showed his right arms moving

"Weren't they your parents?" natsu asked again in a high tone

"That has nothing to do with you, now I'll show you the power that kills dragons." Sting said as a light and more hard breezes touched him. A light surrounded him

And rogue were in the same current state as sting.

"White drive" Sting chanted

"Shadow drive" rogue followed

"Let's go" Sting smirked but Natsu and Gajeel didn't even show any emotions

"It's over you garbage guild" jiemma stated

"Haa!" Sting Run fast towards Natsu and Punched him with his own light. "Receive the judgment of holy white!" Sting laughed "Take this!" Sting punched natsu more, Natsu yelped and were pushed down

"Salamender!" Gajeel called "Guooh!" Gajeel yelped as a punch touched him hard

"Shadow cannot be captured" Rogue said " YOU…" Gajeel hissed but more attacks from Rogue touched Gajeel body and face. And Natsu were in the same current state.

"They suddenly powered up!" Lily said

"Natsu come on!" Happy yelled

"a magic amplification technique" Mavis mumbled

"Go! They're in a must-win pattern now!" Lector cheered

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agreed

Lucy only watched the exceed cheered, she smiled sadly and continued to watch the fight emontionless.. and not cheering like the usual.

"I always looked up to you" Sting exclaimed "and I aimed to surpass you!" Sting shouted " Now is that time!"

"Natsu!" Gray called

"The white dragon's claw is a holy attack, a body marked by it's stigmata has it's freedom taken away!"

A white mark were around Natsu stomach, Natsu gasped as he realized it " and with this.. I will surpass you!" Sting shouted and ready to attack.

Gajeel was busy destroying rogue shadow magic " the dragons that become shadow hides itself" Rogue said appearing Next to Gajeel, Gajeel noticed but Rogue disappeared again and appeared to the next other side.

"Surely Hunting it's prey"

Rogue was about to launch next attack but was stopped by Gajeel bare-hands "Surely hunting… What was that?" Gajeel spat

"Hehe" natsu grinned while Sting stopped

Natsu punched Sting face hard " why.. why can you move?!" Sting asked with high tone.. and he realized that Natsu stigma was gone. " The stigma got burned away.."

"Pretty good, aren't you?" natsu smirked " but still not good enough"

"Don't get too full of yourselves. You punks" Gajeel glared "Don't look down on Fairy Tail!"

Gajeel punched rogue under his chin while Rogue coughed blood after that. Natsu were still punching Sting " you guys are amazing no doubt about that" sting gritted his teeth

"I'll have to use the best of my best, it seems." Sting smirked " the white dragon's fist will even turn flames to ash" Sting right arm were behind him while the others is abosorsing energy.

"Dragon slayer's secret art" Sting chanted " Holy Nova!" A more large powerfull attacked natsu and smoke were everywhere and showed that Natsu were easily catched Sting hands.

"That..but" Lector mouth went widen

"Huh?" Frosch confused

"You're joking right?" Rufus asked

"Sting-kun" Lector clenched his teeth

" yajima-san! Just what is this…!?" Chapati turned to Yajima who were still quiet

"Gajeel!" Rogue roared but Gajeel punched him easily

"Rogue.." Frosch mumbled

"3 month of training and second origin.. made the two of them this strong, huh?" Makarov stared more at the fight, observing intently.

Sting were attacked many attacks while rogue almost fallen down

"Hmm…"Yajima mumbled " the levels are far too different"

"This….These developments! Who could have expected this?! Except Lucy-san of course" Chapati shouted while Lucy smirked " Is this just like how the fight goes, Lucy –san?!"

"Yes, But there's many more" lucy smiled

"Sabertooth twin dragon's couldn't even lift a finger before Fairy Tail!"

"This..Pumpkin.." Mato were shocen

"Will the match end like this?!"

Rogue was panted heavily and still getting up " As if it'd end"

"yeah..i knew that wall could not be surpassed so easily.." Sting did the same thing

"Sting-Kun…Lucy! What's the future says?! Tell me!" Lector were crying

" I can't" Lucy answered coldly "why not cheer him more?"

"I know lector.. it was a promise…" Sting stood up " I won't lose!" Sting declared

"I can't lose for lector's sake" Sting power were increasing and giving more damage while rogue in the same current state as sting's

"What is this magic power.." Gajeel mumbled

"This..This is?!" Makarov sweat dropped

"Quake before the third generation true powers." Minerva smirked

"impossible!? They can activate it of their own will?!"

"Dragons Force?!" Mavis yelled

Natsu and Gajeel were able to overwhelm their dragon slayer opponents! But now sting and rogue completely released their dragon power!

Natsu and gajeel watched their power increasing and dragon scales around their body and face.

"Is that the same form natsu used at the tower of heaven?!" Erza asked

"But that time he developed that power after eating etherion. Even with zero, he was able to use it after eating my full magic" Jellal answered

"they're able to use the dragon's power on their own will…"

"That's the 3rd generation of dragon slayers" Minerva smirked

"Rogue stay back!" Sting shouted " ?! " rogue gasped "I'll be enough." Sting smirked. The crowd went silent and kept watched them.

Lector and Frosch was grinning happily while Lucy only watched Sting selfishness

"Until earlier sabertooth was at disadvantage! And now they want to go 1 VS 2!" Chapati sweatdropped " he must be very confident" Yajima commented

"WOW! Thank you!" The thank-you guy said

"he's underestimating us" Gajeel growled " but this feelings…" Natsu mumbled " He's strong" natsu continued.

"Haaah!" Sting roared as Natsu gasped as sting punched him fastly without natsu defending his body, Natsu coughed up blood while sting punched him more and sting punched Gajeel

"Gwaah!" Gajeel yelped

Before natsu touched the ground, he stopped and fighted back but sting caught him. Sting punched Natsu in stomach and he laughed. Sting jumped and chanted

"White dragon's….Roar!"

The attack launched as the floor arena destroyed half of it. " The floor of the arena…!" Makarov gritted his teeth

"He destroyed it?" Erza gasped

"So strong!" Gray said

Because floor of the arena were destroyed and made a hole, Natsu and Gajeel fallen to the hole with rocks around them.

"Is this the power of 3rd generation dragon slayer?!"

"Gajeel!" Levy called out

"Natsu – Nii!" Romeo called out following Levy movements

"The Match is continuing! Please enjoy it via lacrima vision!"

"It's not over yet!" Sting yelled and jumped to the hole, Natsu prepared the next attack "Fire dragon's sword horn!" Natsu cried and jumped.. it attacked sting. Before sting even noticed, Gajeel were behind him and chanting spell

"Iron's dragon..Roar!"

Sting were pushed to the rocks but still standing and made the next attack movements "The brilliance of the white dragon pursifies all things. Holy Ray!"

A large attack and more powerfull attacked Gajeel and Natsu in the same time

"Light?" Erza gasped

"Is his elements 'holiness'"

Natsu stopped himself for being thrown by the magic and ready to attack, But sting attacked Natsu while Natsu defending his body

"Fly" sting said

Sting attack were made Natsu being thrown to a wall and made a big damage

"Not even Natsu is able to block it!" Droy gritted his teeth

"What happened to his enthusiasm?!" Jet asjed

"Gwah!" Gajeel yelped as Sting kicked Gajeel face, Sting didn't forget to punch natsu more and kicked Gajeel more. Sting was enjoying it.. his goal to surpass them

"Indeed sting-kun is strong!" lector smiled

"Frosch agrees" Frosch agreed

_Lector.. I promised you.. I'll definitely win! _Sting were more determined

"_Did they bully you again, Lecter?" a small figure with blonde hair asked an exceed_

"_because no one believes me…" The red exceed answered with crying " I told them that you beat a dragon! I'm not lying!" _

"_I know, just ignore them"_

"_No way! They're saying bad things about you."_

"_I don't care"_

"_I..i don't want people to say bad things about my friends!"_

"_ok! Then I'll make it so that you're not a liar anymore"_

"_Uh?"_

"_Dragon might not exist anymore." The blonde said "..but there's a guy called salamander, one day I will defeat him… in front of everyone! I promise you" The blonde patted the red exceed head_

Are you watching Lector?!

"Natsu..Gajeel…" happy mumbled

"Times.. changes, in this seven years we become real dragon slayers. The old generation era is over" Rogue said

"yeah" Sting agreed

"Natsu…" Happy sniffed

"Not even natsu can win?" Wakaba asked

"Natsu-nii! Stand up!" Romeo shouted

"Damn, this is so frustrating" Macao lowered his head

"But.. you were strong, Natsu-san.. Gajeel-san" Sting smiled weakly

Both Natsu and Gajeel were lying down In the ground

"Are they both down?!" The judges asked

The crowd were still silent and sweat dropped from their hair to show nervousness, The breeze were flying everywhere and making noise

"Wait a minute" Natsu stood up dumbly

Sting gasped with his eyes widen "Oouuch" Natsu whined "He's better than I thought" gajeel stretched his head.

"But.. I found out all of your habits" Natsu smirked

"What?!"

"The timing of your attacks, your pose when your protecting youself.." Natsu grinned " Even the rtyhm of your breathing."

"No..way! im using dragon force!"

"yeah! That's some great power, im hurting all over.. jeez" Natsu said " For example. When you attack you turn your pivot leg to 11 o'clock"

"No, it's 10 o'clock" Gajeel interrupted

"It's 11"

"They let's say it's 10:30! It's not 11.!"

"It's 11! Or 23!"

"That's one more turn!"  
"shuddup!"

Natsu pushed Gajeel to a carriage "Wah!" gajeel yelled while Natsu pushed the button to make the carriage moved. "Hey! You.. .. ugh" Gajeel vomited

"Uwaaaah! Gwosh" Gajeel yelled from behind "Hihi" Natsu grinned

"Wha..what are you doing?!" Sting asked

"Gajeel.." Rogue mumbled

"Since you underestimated me, I have a reply." Natsu walked forward " I'll be enough! Come on both of you!"

Natsu used his fire to make words 'Come on' in his hands, Natsu was grinning happily while Sting and rogue only frowned "are you fired up now?"

"Are you saying that.. you are enough?" Sting asked "you're kidding me.."

"I have no business with you." Rogue hissed "I wanna fight against Gajeel"

"Then beat me and Go" natsu smirked

"Dragon force is the same as the dragon's power. Nothing excels it in this world!"

Sting were screaming to attack natsu " Wasn't it complete?" Natsu asked as he stopped Sting attack "I killed weisslodgia ( correct?) with this power!" Sting shouted

"I see. The I'll use this power.." Natsu smirked "To fight for my friends that you made fun of"

Natsu punched Sting as sting fallen down "Shadow dragon's" Rogue chanted while he was running to Natsu direction " Roar!"

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu chanted and the fire were more bigger than Rogue roar " it's not over yet!" Sting yelled as he stood up

"Come" Natsu grinning happily

Team fairy Tail were smiling proudly as Natsu kept punching sting and rogue, kicking them in the face. The others guild were smiling just like the others.

"Sting-Kun…" Lector cried

Lucy only stood there and patted Lector head, she's still observing the fight and everyone movements.

"_Make me your student!" An exceed bowed to sting_

"_Uh?"Sting turned_

"_I saw you fighting! I want to"_

"_Aren't you..scared of me?"_

"_Im not scared! I want to become strong!"_

"_A cat student" Sting laughed little "oh well.. come with me"_

"_Yess!"_

"Sting!" Rogue Called "Yeah!" Sting answered, The both of them used their power together in the same time.

"Unison raid?!" Makarov yelled

_In the end I couldn't become strong, but I've always liked to see sting-kun's strength. Sting-kun is the best!_

There's a wall that can't be destroyed with just power.

"Holy shadow dragon's lightning Fangs!"

However. There is a type of power that can destroy that wall. The power of feelings.

"Dragon slayer ultimate technique!" Natsu chanted " Crimson Lotus, Exploding flame blade!"

Between a powerfull ultimate attack together in the same time, resulting behind the smoke. Everyone was silent and can't wait to see the winner

_Natsu dragneel_ Rogue was trembling and fallen _I can't see the bottom of his power_

_Lector.. Natsu-san is too strong_

The guild is a place to cultivate a person's feelings.

"Thi-thi-thi-this is! This is… Fairy Tail!" The judges announced as Natsu shouted and raising his both arms " They beat the two dragons!

Natsu was surrounded by cheering and yells of victory.

"The winner is Fairy Tail! It's now no.1" The judges yelled "the 4th day daimatou enbu ends here! You have one day to rest. The last battle will take place the day after tomorrow!"

"The last day is a survival battle where all the members of each guild participate! Who will be the winner?"  
"Look forward it"  
"Thank you !" The thank you guy yelled

"I knew this would happen" Bob said

"I should have expected this" Master of quarto puppy said ( I forgotten his name, tell me maybe?)

"Our target for the last day changed!" Master of Lamia scale yelled ( I forgot oba-san name too! Maybe the right one is obaa-san?)

"Wait for me, gray!" Lyon smirked

"Laxus.. the son of makarov-dono.." Jura smiled

"Erza…" Kagura glared

"Gajeel" ren said

"Let's have fun." Ichiya exclaimed " natsu-kun"

Lector was still crying and didn't say anything beside sniffing or hiccupping "lecter?" Frosch called "who would've thought that they'd lose." Rufus said "people will flock here for a while"

Jiemma was angry, very angry. His eyes were full of angered feelings and his aura affected the crowd beside him, the crowd went panicked and scared with running away from him.

_Don't cry for one point_ Natsu thought

"Let's fight again one day" Natsu smiled

_Complete defeat_ Rogue though _If gajeel.. is as powerfull as natsu, how much did I overestimate mysel_f?

"we did it! We did it!" Levy cheered "where's gajeel?! Has anyone seen him?" Levy asked as she turned around to look for him " he's not back yet" Wendy answered " probally eating iron" Charle scoffed " Yeah he'll be back eventually"

xXx

Infimary

After the paramedics done the healing and bandaging, the left sting and rogue laying down the infirmary bed and letting Lucy in the middle of them sitting in the chair that are prepared for her.

" Do you guys wanna know why'd you guys lost?" Lucy asked though she knew that they wouldn't answer, but she knew they were listening.

"It's because you guys let your emotions took control of you guys, Sting were obsessed with His promise and attacks while rogue is always thinking to win over Gajeel." Lucy explained " while your guys punched them, Natsu and Gajeel were observing your guys movements to find your guys weakness."

"They were calm and didn't let the emotion took control of them, they were increasing magic when you guys punching them."

"Should I kill jiemma first before he punish you guys?"

"you'll go to jail" sting and rogue said in unison, Lucy laughed and kissed sting forehead and she walked to rogue. She were giving him water and then she stand in the middle of them.

"you already knew the result didn't you?" Sting asked

"yes" lucy answered " and yet, I was in the bet y'know"

"Bet?"

"yeah, the bet was.. the guild who claim First in this tournament shall have me in their guild… "

"What?! You didn't tell us!"

"that cuz' I believed you guys would not let yourselves lost, right?"

"we lost now"

"….."

" …"

"I saw another future about you guys"

"What? We got kicked and you cried?"

"that kinda insult me but no."

"Then what?"  
"Think it for later…"

"im sleepy get out"  
"You guys are so ungratefull! Well, today is day-off…. Im gonna took a walk around, kay?"

Sting and rogue waved weakly while Lucy waved happily…

"_Lucy.."  
"ah mavis-nee"_

"_in case for your help to regain your memories.. why don't we take a walk around my guild members?"_

"_Is that okay?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Then I would love to!"_

She was having a appointment with Mavis in order to regain her memories… but still what memories exactly?

She walked with bags on her, she walked and saw the Fairy Tail members.. apparently they decided to go to ryuuzetsu land, one of the leading summer leisure spots on fiore. And Lucy joined them.

Lucy saw the Fairy Tail teams members and waved to them, the waved back.. Natsu and Happy tackled lucy which they got smacked by erza and Lucy.

"So you joining us? Isn't your guild would be very mad?" Levy asked with a worry voice and face

"Now that you say so" Erza agreed

" Sting and rogue are very injured so they are resting, and I've never obey the guilds words unless Sting and rogue accepting it… well Yukino too" Lucy answered

"what if they punish you" wendy shivered

"Im the strongest mage in fiore, just like the rumours are. I can fight them back" Lucy laughed

"ooh, speaking of Yukino! What happens to her?! And Those twins.. what was their names again?" Natsu asked

"She's fine, im finding a place to stay with her together after the tournament ends. And the twins is Sting and rogue"

" well let's have fun first" gray said

"Aye sir!"

xXx

"Here we are!" Lucy cheered with her bikini's

"It's huge!" Wendy amazed

"Hmm… this feels food" Erza stretched her hands to the sky

"Is your wounds okay, erza?" Lisanna asked

"Well. It's erza we're speaking about" Mirajane smiled

"Look! It's a water locomotive!" Natsu yelled

"There's an aquarium on the other side! Let's go!" Happy runned away with charle and Lily behind him "If you insist" Charle said " They have some nice kiwi juice" Lily said sipping his juice

"why don't we go too?" Levy asked

"Ah? Don't be kidding me, why should I go there?" Gajeel scoffed "uff, I should've brought a swimming costume" Cana hissed "underwear? You shouldn't!" Macao scolded

"and by the way, don't your usual clothes look like a swimming?" Wakaba asked

"We should've invited elf-niichan too" Lisanna said "yeah I feel a bit sorry leaving him behind" Mirajane agreed " I definitely don't want them to find out two of us came her alone" Elfman gritted, evergreen and elfman were hiding behing a giant rock.

"If they find out it will be bad!" Evergreen snapped out a little

"hey you wanted to come here in the first place!"

"Don't be stupid! It's just for a change of mood, don't think anything weird!"

"Look there" Freed whispered  
"They're going out" Bixlow mocked and stuck his tongue out

"Gray-sama let's ride the love slide together!" Juvia pointed the love slide

"Why that name…?" gray asked

"It's for people who slide while hugging each other, fufufu"

"im not going!"

"Then I'll go with You" Lyon interrupted by holding Juvia with bridal-style

"Lyon-sama?!"

"Where did you pop out?!" Gray yelled

"Wendy!" Chelia waved

"chelia! Did you come too?" Wendy asked

"It was a nice fight, did you get hurt?"

"No, thank you"  
"you're too formal"

"ah..i can't help it"

"let's go for have fun over there!"

"Yes!"  
"what are they, angels?" Warren drooled watching them

"Let's look over there instead" Max interrupted

"Men are always wild!" Rocker yelled

"Fooooh!" the other shouted

"How shabby"

"Hey guys, from now one it's gonna be the era of real men" Bacchus said

"by the way Lucy" Erza called

"what is it erza?" Lucy asked back

"don't you find them annoying?"

The trimens and Ichiya surrounded both of them. "Oh no I just thought I smelled a beautyfull parfum!" ichiya yelled dramatically " you look especially beautyfull today, Erza" hibiki said

"Jeez.. what the hell.. how can you be so fashionable?" Ren asked to Lucy

"I can become your pet if you want" Eve added

"Even if you tell me…" Lucy said

"What happened to your MPF today? You're not putting enough effort" Erza scolded

"Uh" hibiki frowned

"and you have sherry don't you?"

"Gh.."

"Don't come with such a wound"

"Auh.."

Erza stared to ichiya who prepared to be scolded "let's go Lucy" Erza said "please scold me as well!" Ichiya said

Lucy noticed that Mavis were swimming in the pool guarded by Makarov and Laxus " what are you doing?" lucy asked " what you see" Laxus said " we're letting her play " makarov answered. "waah the pool is so nice!" Mavis splashed some water

"and what are you doing here?" Erza asked Jellal

"Sorry.. I was spacing out and ended up in here"

"You stand out way to much"

xXx

You got that right reviewers! Minerva Is a Bitch! Fighting as a king?! Bullshit! She interrupted the sad reuniton!

Im still confused on who will not go for saber teams on the last battle!? Rufus or Orga? Someone tell me and help me here!

And damn! i love rogue smile for frosch! Frosch voice is just too cute! * Squeal*

When my friend saw Rogue picture she says " Ew.. he's weird! I think gray more better!" Me and Acchan ( she's a rogue fans) wanted to kill her slowly..


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Look, Carla" Happy smiled "does it looks nice to me?" Happy asked with his boyd like fish and so like Lily and Gajeel.

Everyone were really happy in that day, Chelia and wendy kept splashing water to each other while warren secretly watching and drooling all over them. Cana played with quarto puppy guys, Kinana and Laki were avoiding The trimens flirt. Lyon and Gray kept glaring each other while Juvia didn't know how to stop them. Natsu were eating food happily with Ichiya, Jenny were talking with Lisanna and mirajane.

"This is real fun, yeah!"Natsu shouted running with ichiya

"This is the perfume of youth!" Ichiya exclaimed

"Natsu! Stop running around, it's dangerous" alzack scolded

"Ichiya-san. Think about your age" Bisca added

"Handsome old-man" Asuka grinned

"This is noth-"

Before ichiya could finished his sentence, he slipped and fall and made a cause : Natsu flying, and ichiya were spinning around and almost hitted

( you guys knew this part, right? Jellal touched Erza!)

"Let's ride the love slide, Gray-sama!" Juvia said with a cheerfull tone

"leave this guys alone and come with me, Juvia" Lyon interrupted

"This is annoying!" Gray annoyed

But then they caught natsu were flying toward their directions "Natsu?" "Natsu-san?!"

Natsu hitted lyon and Gray in the same time making lyon and gray fall to the love slide with hugging each other "You basta-" "S-stop!"

"Why with you!?" Gray asked with yelling tone

"You're stealing my words!" Lyon hissed

"I-is this that Bl thing I heard about?!" Juvia covered her mouth and kept watching the both of them

"Freeze!"

"You Freeze!"

Lyon and Gray glared and clenched their teeth, they frozen the slide with their magic and the water were the same.

"Wait-" Warren shouted

"Im freezing!"

"what the hell are you doing!?"  
"Idiots! Who had the stupid idea of-" Natsu roared "I got a bad feeling about this…" Lucy said and try to make a defending pose "Freezing the pool!?" Natsu destroyed the place with his flame causing a huge noise

"What's that?" lector asked

"I wonder…" Sting said

Natsu flame made a huge destructions with People laying everywhere while Lucy still standing. Half of other were in embarrassing position while the other were in stupid position.

"Can I have the repair bills to Fairy Tail?" The owner asked while Makarov and Mavis cried

"W-wait, let me pay the half" lucy laughed nervously while the owner flinched

"N-NO! If it's lucy-san then it's free" the owner ran away " I can't kept having debt on you" He said after he kneeled down to Lucy

Everyone went to stare Lucy while Mavis and Makarov were hugging her with tears flowing from their eyes. Screaming Lucy names and saying that Lucy is an angel that fallen from the sky.

"What did you do to him?!" Natsu and Gray asked

"Well… you could say that I almost helped all people in this town.." Lucy answered nervously

"Almost? He ran away y'know" Cana said

"nevermind that, we should get away from this place or maybe change clothes first"

"Yeah we should do that" Erza agreed

"not like we can do anything with this trash" Gajeel said

xXx

Night of the 4th day

Everyone is staring at the board of ranks

"Fairy Tail Is so strong!"

"They're currently #1!"

"Sebertooth..huhu"

"Saber is done for"

"I wonder who will win?"

"Well, I guess fairy ?"  
"There's lamia too!"

"This year I'd like mermaid to win though"

"Saber can still make it"

"Now way!'"

"No, I don't think saber will end like this"

xXx

sabertooth lodging - Crocus garden

Sabertooth master, Jiemma is sitting in the couch with sting and rogue in front of him. All heads were down except the strongest.

"Sting. Rogue." Jiemma called with a cold tone "how could you?" Jiemma asked

"I have no words to comment the defeat. Natsu overpowered us without even using the flames clad in lightning" Rogue answered, Lowering his head down " he was way stonger than we though, Natsu Dragneel" Rogue clenched his hands to fist

"Are those the words of a member of the strongest guild? Ah?" Jiemma said "who allowed you to show such shameful action? Who told you to lose?" Jiemma walked to sting and rogue

"You disgraced the name of the strongest guild!" Jiemma snapped with using his power making sting and rogue fallen down

"Rogue!" Frosch called

"Sting-kun!" Lector called

"You're not worth of calling yourself sabertooth!"

"Gah" Sting yelped as Jiemma kicked him " Arg!" Rogue yelped too because of Jiemma punched, Now Lucy is getting walk forward but rogue and Sting not allowing her

_Im only trying to help, what's with people not allowing me to?_

"Erase it! Erase It! They symbol of the crest of the guild" Jiemma snapped "we don't need weaklings in our guild! We don't need loser!"

_This thing happened to Yukino too…. Now Sting and rogue too? _

"But master.. Both sting-kun and rogue-kun did their best" Lector interrupted with shivering in fear

"this time they lost, but im proud of sting-kun" lector said "Lecter" Sting called out " I believe that people can became stronger after a defeat. Sting-kun learned many things during the fight" Lector added

_So brave Lector..Brave.. Even if you shivering in fear.._

"Who are you?" Jiemma asked in a high tone

"Oh man, Master.. I'm a member too. I have the crest here" lector said as he showed the crest to jiemma.

"why is an animal sporting the noble crest of sabertooth?!" Jiemma asked "Vanish!" Jiemma yelled

Lector face there were innoncent and didn't move, a large smoke surrounded them. A large sound was heared by them. "LECTORR!" Sting shouted

Everyone didn't move an inch ans still watched the scene. They fear to watch but they need to knew.. The fear the voice but the voice barged in their ears. The can't closed their eyes but to watch this.

A human.. protecting the exceed. The human stretched the hands side to side to protect the exceed. Everyone eyes widen in surprise… sweat was dropping.. nervous breath were slowly touched the wind.

.

.

.

.

"L-Lucy?"

Lucy protected Lector from Jiemma magic.. her body were almost injured badly.. wounds were everywhere and bruises surrounded her. Blood dripping from some of her part body.

"D-did you gu-guys forget that I c-can s-see future?" Lucy said with a nervous voice " I didn't really thought he would do t-that fas-faster…"

Rogue was scared that Jiemma would do the same thing to Frosch, thought he knew that he would protect Frosch anyway. He quickly jumped hugged Frosch as a protection.

Lucy was trembling and fallen slowly.. Lector walked to her and shook her body "L-Lucy? L-L-Lucy?" tears were flowing more..Sting only watched silently.. Tear fallen from his eyes and he clenched his teeth

"L-ucy…." Frosch mumbled

Sting were screaming maniacly, his voice was loud as tears were coming more. His scream was big that almost everyone could hear him.

"You're noisy, Sting" Jiemma scolded

"How could you…How could you.."

Sting were covering his face and his body was trembling hard.

"SHUT UP! IT WAS ONLY HER"

Sting didn't even think twice, he quickly punched jiemma with his magic without Jiemma noticing his presence. Rogue eyes widen while the others mouth opened widely in shock, Jiemma coughed some blood.

_Is…is this the premonition that lucy talk about?! Blood…?!_ Rogue though

"Good." Minerva mumbled with a smirk

xXx

July 6th daimatou enbu, Last day.

A firework were shown with the cheer of crowd as the song background.

"At last! At last it's here! The last day of daimatou enbu, the wizards passionate festival!" The judges yelled in determination "No matter wheter you're happy or sad, today the winner guild will be decided!"

"Today reporter will be me, Chapati" Chapati greeted "and the commentator will be yajima-san, ex-member of the council" "Hello" Yajima greeted "And the special guest is.. Mato-kun, official mascot of the daimatou enbu!" "Kaboh!"

"Are you ready to be the referee today, Mato-kun?" Chapati asked

"today im ok kaboh, let's do our best! Kaboh!" Mato answered

"and now it's time for the team to enter, currently 6th place, will they be able make a comeback? The hound dog. Renamed the puppy.. Quatro Puppy!"  
The 5 members of quarto puppy showed with shouting something wild

"Next Blue Pegasus"

"lamia scale!"

"Mermaid heel!"

"And the current #2 will they have to captulate? Or will they get backtheir tittle?! Sabertooth!"

The five members of sabertooth were showen.. but to most surprise is.. Lucy wasn't there.. ( sorry guys )

The crowd went booing because they can't wait to see Lucy fighting.. but now. She's not here!?

The sabertooth members uniform changed. "oh they look somehow different" Chapati said " maybe they renewed their fighting spirit?" Yajima commented "they look so cool!" Mato exclaimed

"But there's no Lucy-san?! Where is sheee?!" Chapati rolled his tongue

"aren't she's one of the strongest mage?" yajima asked

There's many booing sound and voice that they wanted to met Lucy, Sabertooth ignored the voice and act like they didn't care.

_Lucy_… Sting though _Leave it to me. I won't lose again_ sting smiled weakly

"and the last current guild that 7 years ago was considered the strongest made it's comeback! Fairy Tail comes in!"

The crowd went silent as they watched the five members in different uniforms or you could say they look like more awesome and stronger

"They look more awesome!"

"Their uniform looks cool!"

The members in Fairy Tail were Natsu. Erza. Gray. Laxus. Gajeel

The Fairy Tail crowd went cheering hard "Gray! Show them you're the man!" Elfman yelled

"Erzaaaaa" Jet and droy yelled

"do your best!" Mirajane shouted

"Gajeel beat them all!" Macao and Wakaba said in unison

"Laxus! Show them how brave you are!" Fried, Bixlow and Evergreen chorused in unison, though Fried voice was more bigger

"Brace yourselves Fairy Tail! Beat the enemies, Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered, She wore the same uniform like Team fairy tail member why? Cuz' she begged she want to wear same clothes that gray gonna wear..you know Couple shirt..!

"Juvia!" Lyon Blushed madly staring at Juvia.

"Hmm.. Lucy isn't here?" Mavis asked

"maybe because some under circustames.." Makarov answered

"But I want to see all her magic"mavis pouted

"Actually I agree." Porlusyica joined " the first time I felt such incredible magic on human"

"Though you a human?" Makarov joked

"Where's Lucy?" natsu asked

"I don't know, Aren't she's one of the strongest?" Erza asked back

"though I don't want to fight her.. I want to see her magic.." Gray pouted

"I agree.."Laxus said

"Gihi… I wonder if she here them I might fight her..?" Gajeel smirked

"Show your weapons, Magic and bonds with your comrades… a survival game where everyone participates..The daimatou enbu starts now!"

"The battlefield will be whole town of crocus! The members of each guild are scattered"

"You will run around the city.. And when you met an enemy.. a fight will start. If your enemy loses consciousness or unable to fight your guild.. automatically gets a point"

"also each guild will decide a leader the other guild don't know who the leader is. If you defeat the leader your guild will get 5 point"  
"the max point you can get is basically 45. Anyone has chance to team has defferent strategies. They can either separate or move together"

"Listen.. we have to win. To have lucy back and for those who waited in 7 years" Erza said

"Of course, im all fired-up"

"This would be good"

"We won't give up"

"To make up for the guild that loses for 7 years…"

"Who will get the top of the glory? Daimatou enbu! STARTS!" the voice of the battle started were scattered all around the town

"Let's go!"  
"YEAH!"

"the last fight is about to start" Chapati said

"As expected most teams separate" Yajima observed

"everyone do your best!"

"Sabertooth has skilled fighters so they separate, some fight in pairs, some group in three"

Rufus gasped and noticed by orga "what's up rufus?" Orga asked "they're not moving" Rufus answered

"what's happening?" Chapati asked "all the members of Fairy Tail.. are standing still with their eyes closed!"

The fairy tail members were closing their eyes.. standing and not moving an inch, feeling the breeze..and tried to calm.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Makarov snapped out

"What's going on?" lisanna asked

"No idea" Cana bit her lip

"First come First served!" Bisxlow shouted

"hurry up and get them!" Elfman yelled

"Gray-sama, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered as hard she can.

"Fairy tail's weird behavior is curious but.. in the meanwhile someone already met the enemy!"

"while I seal his magic" Yuka yelled

"Woah!" Toby yelled and defeated one of the members quarto puppy

Lamia scale +1

"too bad we ended up against women" Ren said attacking some girls with Eve

"Kyaah"

Blue Pegasus +2

"the points are changing! And fairy Tail still isn't moving"

"Hey erza!" macao called

"GO FIGHT THE ENEMY!" Wakaba shouted

"Meanwhile…Lamia exterminated the puppy!"  
Lamia scale + 2

"as long as we have jura no one will win against us!"lamia scale master said

"indeed"  
"Is there anyone able to defeat Jura?!"

"as long as we have Jura and lyon we're safe" Yuka said  
"Chelia is strong too" Toby added

"I wonder" bacchus came jumping in front of them

"Bacchus!"

"He's incredible!"

There was something shiny up from bacchus head "ah" bacchus looked up. Sting jumped from up and punched Bacchus hard

"it's sting!"

"he defeated the leader of quarto puppy! 5 points!"

Sabertooth +5

"turn around!"  
"Sabertooth is first again!"

"ARRG!" Makarov yelled

"he got us damn!"

"Let's get him 2 VS 1"

Sting gasped as he saw Kagura defeated Toby and yuka fastly. "Kagura is here!"

Mermaid heel +2

"They vanished?" kagura asked

"It's ok, let's avoid Jura and kagura. We'll just lose members" Minerva said

"Myaah!" Milliana yelled as she defeated one of the quatro puppy members

Mermaid heel +1

"lamia scale and mermaid are really doing their best!" Chapati shouted

"is puppy already defeated?" Yajima blurted out

"the numbers are moving so fast! It's so confusing! But fairy Tail still doesn't move!"  
"What are you doing? We must win this!" makarov yelled

"That's why we must keep calm" Mavis interrupted with a calm smile, Makarov turned

"in these 4 days I recorder the enemy's battle skills, magic and mental and action patterns too. I memorized them all. And based on that I simulated countless fights"

"First what do you.." Romeo mumbled

"I recorded the enemy and movements.. this is all my fortelling."

Makarov went more sweating and his eyes widen more, The fairy Tail members has opened their eyes in the same time

"I already told them the strategy, to lead our comrade to victory. That is my fight!"

"Strategy of The fairy of the stars..Go!" mavis pointed her finger as Fairy tail members began running

"fairy tail is moving!"

"everyone spread out! Move to our destination!" Mavis yelled, The others only watched her with blank face "at this point there is a 97% chance that rufus will make his move"

"I saw it" rufus mumbled "they shouldn't underestimate my ability in finding enemies. I'll take you on all together. Memory make " Rufus chanted "on a starry night"

"This magic.." Chapati observed "It's the magic that annihilated their enemies on the first day" Yajima continued "So pretty kapoh!" mato praised

"within 2 seconds from the time you see the lights in the sky it's possible to evade it with an emergency dodge" Mavis said looking up

Fairy Tail members all dodge it fastly "im not gonna fall for the same trick twice" gray yelled " the magic uses lightning as it's element. Laxus alone can guard it" mavis said

Laxus used his hands to block the magic from the sky. "Unh.." laxus mumbled

"What?!" Rufus gasped

"he blocked it. Because of this, there is 68% possibility that rufus will try to approach us. 32% that he will wait where he Is no.. but even if he does that. It won't be a hindrance for our strategy." Mavis said

"what's she saying?" Max asked

"No idea.." Elfman said

"The fairy star strategy " Lisanna mumbled

"Well. I get it that it's a strategy to win" Cana grinned

"But Juvia can't wait to see Gray-sama amazing power!" Juvia said and kept cheering

_At this point, Erza will to to north-west to come in contact with the enemy_ Mavis thought as she opened her eye

"it's just as the first said" Erza Said "quite a terrific person'

"Geh! Erza!" Jenny yelled

"Crush!" Erza defeted Jenny with one blast attack

Fairy Tail +1

_Gajeel will defeat the enemy in the south_

"sorry guys!" Gajeel roared and he defeaten ren and Eve.

Fairy Tail +2

"shit! Hibiki! At least you run away!" ren yelled

"Is there someone in fairy tail are to surpass the calculations of my archive?!" Hibiki asked as he kept running

"There is!" Gray pop out from nowhere and grinning, Hibiki could only gasped as Gray fastly freezed him "after defeating the enemy that had escaped to fountain square.. Gray heads straight to point 8-4" Mavis said

Fairy Tail +1

"They went to top again! Fairy Tail" The judges yelled

"WOW"

"What's happening?"

"yay!" Nab shouted

"the first's strategy is hitting the mark!" vijiteer ( correct? ) said

"Uoooh!" Warren yelled

"Natsu will provide logistical support by looking for enemies. Laxus will move to F-B. Erza to S-5 the enemies are active around there" Mavis said

"i-I remembered…." Makarov stared "The first's nickname..she ledher team to victory in many battles thanks to her prodigious ability in making strategies..The Fairy tactician, Mavis!"

"She's skilled" macao said

"So she wasn't just cute" wakaba added blushed

"Well you know.. she is the one who created Fairy Tail after all" Alzack interrupted

"Ichiya-san.. im sorry" hibiki apologized

"unh..leave it to-" Ichiya stopped in the middle of sentence because Jura caught him and defeated him easily

"Got you" Jura said

"it's jura of the ten saints!" The judges said " he defeated ichiya, the leader of Pegasus and gained!"

Lamia scaled +5

"and Natsu beat Risley and chelia at the same time!"

"Sorry Guys!" natsu grinned

Fairy tail +2

"what a passionate battle, 3 teams are holding the top position." Chapati said

"Uhm.. so the Pegasus is completely defeated" Yajima replied

"The number of people has quite descreased, Kapoh!" Mato said

"From now on it will be a hard battle" Mavis said seriously

"What are we going to do about jura in the end?" Kinana asked

"Have you though about it?" Laki asked

"I have but I can't decide a way to handle him. That's how powerfull that man is" mavis answered

"breath-taking fights continue in the daimatou enbu. And im sure from now on they'll become even more hot-blooded"

"The first told me that if I came here I could meet you. Indeed" Gray said as he walked to his enemy

"Well…well.. my memories were about to forget you. Will you help me remember?" Rufus said with a smile and a book in his hands

"You don't have to remember" Gray hissed "because this will be your end"

"in the libraly area, we have gray of fairy tail and rufus of sabertooth!"

"Is this part of your calculations too, First?" Romeo asked

"yes" Mavis answered

"so, it's a certain win for gray then!" Warren cheered

"I don't know" Mavis said

"What?!" Elfman asked

"But it is vital that he winds the man called rufus Is a key person in sabertooth strategy"

"_So what's the deal? That rufus guy got a check on everyone location?" Gajeel asked_

"_exactly" Mavis answered_

"_so in other words, we have to defeat rufus first" Erza said_

"_Let me deal with him" Gray said "Gray-sama…" Juvia mumbled_

"_it should be okay right, First?" Gray answered_

"_according to my calculations, your ability isn't very compatible with Rufus the probality of you winning is-"_

"_I don't care about that!" Gray yelled "we'll get back Lucy and make up for 7 years lose, Pay them back for what they've done to us. Please let me fight as a mage of fairy tail!"_

"sometime emotion can overcome calculations" Mavis said "please show me.. the power of your emotions"

"Here I come, You masked barstard!" Gray yelled. Rufus shutted his book "Ice make..Freeze Lancer!"

"Memorize"Rufus mumbled

"You won't get away!" Gray yelled again and made his movements "Ice impact!" Gray cried but Rufus easily dodged "Memorize.." Rufus mumbled

"What are you muttering over there?" Gray hissed "Memories can become weapon" rufus replied " I memorize magic that I've seen. And using that as a base, I give shape to new magic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray asked

"My memory of orga is lightning magic" Rufus responded "I remember. Memory make.. Freezing sword of black lightning!"

A dark ice came surrounding gray with a lightning top of it "Guha!" Gray yelped

"Gray!" Jet called " that guy.. he can create his own original magic?" Droy sweated more

"Fanged pillars of turbulence!" rufus made another move, an amount of tornado came to Gray "Shield!" Gray yelled and made a shield

"Shiel..memorize. and forgotten"

Gray shield disappeared "The shield disa-"

Before Gray could continue his words, a tornado came and attacked him "For real" "he can make things forgotten as well?"

"That rufus can really make any type of magic he wants…" Lisanna observed

"so any magic he's used before, can't be used again?!" cana asked

"That's why too unfair!" Elfman shouted

"this battle is a song from me to you. Your requiem" Rufus said "carve it into your memories, that you cannot defeat me"

"Well.. I wonder.." Gray stripped his clothes

"He stripped!"  
"He stripped?!"

"He stripped!"

"Gray-sama!"

"Ever since I've had the mark of Fairy on me.." Gray breathed heavily "I've never lost to the same opponent twice."

"Well the, you have some kind of plan?" Rufus asked

"Ice… Make!" Gray started new movements "memorize" "Unlimited!" Rufus gasped

"This is…?!"

A large red ice making a shapping speed, a beautyfull and dangerous sight.

"What remarkable shapping speed!"

"Did you memorize that?" Gray smirked

"So that's it!" Macao exclaimed

"If he makes that many in one go..!" Wakaba continued and cut off in the end sentence

"My memorization..Can't keep up!" Rufus gritted his teeth

"One sided chaotic dance!" Gray chanted "But..! It's too bad it's an ice element. I've already memorized flames that can destroy ice! Memory make" Rufus started to chanted "Act of the burning earth!"

A flames came to attack gray but gray showed in the middle of the Flames as Rufus started to gasped and freaked out

"I've memorized..Stronger Flames" Gray said "Ice bringer!" Gray chanted and Rufus kept screaming

The power of emotion strengthens Magic!

"It's Gray! Fairy Tail's Victory!" The judges announced "Rufus has been eliminated!"

Gray used Rufus hat to show that he managed to eliminated Sabertooth team member

xXx

Gyahaha- I used Lucy to protect lector! She got Future magic, remember? Yeah yeah! Won't that be good like Sting winning this for Lucy, Hell yeah!


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for my lots of mistake, Guys….

And I do know that im crazy for making Lucy protect Lector, that's what makes me unique XP

Disclaimer : if I did own Fairy tail then I make Minerva loses easily

Chapter 8

"Gray won! Fairy Tail's Gray!"

"Yeaaaah!"

"Nice!"

"You were great, Gray!"

"Keep going on!"

"That was splendid " Mavis smiled sweetly

"With this, Fairy tail is the only team left with 5 healthy member."Chapati said as he turned to Yajima

"they got the upperhand" Yajima replied

"uwaaa, the invicible rufus!" Mato yelled

"So they got you, Rufus." Orga said watching the lacrima vision in front of him

"Fairy Tail is strong, indeed…" Rogue said "But Gajeel.. until I defeat you.." Rogue continued

"Rufus…" Frosch mumbled and lowered her/his ( I don't know! Frosch gender is unknown! Im great with boy or girl but someone tell me Frosch gender! ) head

Minerva smirked and kept walking "is sabertooth..going to crumble? Or sting.." Minerva whispered to herself "Too bad Lucy's not here.."

And there stood Sting sitting with a brick walls behind him, he leaned to the brick. "Lucy…." Sting whispered to him self ( gyah! Im squealing here !)

_Crocus Garden_

"_Gwah! Agaah!" Jiemma coughed a blood from his mouth "How..How could you.."_

_Everyone mouth went widely opened "Sting.." Rogue mumbled "Uwaaah!" Frosch watched sting punched Jiemma_

"_That's good.." Minerva said, Sting turned "Let's put an end to my father's reign of terror. Since sting's power surpassed my father, he's a worthy candidate to become the next Master "  
"Minerva..what are you.." Jiemma words were filled with heavy breath and blood coming out from his mouth_

"_Silence, we don't need losers. According to your logic" Minerva scolded while Jiemma clenched his teeth "Sting..there is one thing that Natsu has and you don't. That is the power of feelings" _

"_The power of feelings.."  
"you were unconsciously being influenced by my father 'we don't need friends' ' power is everything'" Minerva said "however, you're different. You feelings toward Lucy can become strength. And now that you have this power you can surpass Natsu."_

_Sting lowered his head down "Miss…I"_

"_Do not worry, Lucy is alive" Sting looked up "The power that My father used is rarely that someone survived, Lucy is indeed strong. I have the medicine, it will took a while and all she needs is rest"_

"_R-really, Miss..?"_

"_Lucy is al-alive!" Frosch exclaimed_

"_Thank you! Thank you, Miss! Please bring Lucy back.. I really..sigh..thank you!" Sting fallen to his knees and wiping his tears while his mouth always says 'Thank you'_

"_Do Not Whine." Minerva glared "I won't give Lucy the medicine until you win the daimatou enbu."_

"_What are you saying, Miss?! Please bring her back!" _

"_im different from my father however, I still think that sabertooth should be the number one guild. You have to prove that you become stronger, by winning.. we will display our power to the people." Minerva said coldly "Do not try anything rash. Remember that Lucy's Life is in My hands"_

"I will win, at all cost" Sting mumbled

xXx

Yukino was staying at her friends home and the location is the crocus. Since Lucy need to hospilitazed or someone beside her, Yukino was asked.

Sting and rogue doesn't approve anyone else beside Yukino, Yukino gladly accept..Happy and sad with the same time. Rogue told Yukino what happened to Lucy and Yukino began tearing but wiping it and cheerfully said something that she will protect Lucy.

Right now Yukino is holding the bandaged Lucy hand, Lucy body already bandaged… and her body is laying down in the infirmary bed.

"Lucy..You will open your eyes later, right?" yukino asked with almost tear voice "You..promised to me that we'll live together. But it wouldn't do if you're not opening your eyes right now."

"You got many people love you… That's why..don't disappoint them.." Yukino lowered her head "Or.. Even me"

xXx

Where am I again? Ah yeah right this is probally a dream cuz' I got attacked by that old geezer Jiemma. I didn't think he would use all his power to lector.

Does he hate having cat?

Yes.

Cuz' I heard that when jiemma little, he got attacked by cat and ended up crying.

But that doesn't mean he can use all his power to his own guild members… Maybe im unconscious right now.

"_My name is Lucy, Thanks for earlier"_

"_Yhurr ah naiz buzzon"_

"_Yhup Yhup"_

"_If you wouldn't mind please lend me your under-"_

"_No way I'd do that!"_

"_I hear you defeated a mercenary gorilla..You're very promising"_

"_That was natsu.."_

"_Nothing will change, weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil since human beings are weak creature to begin with, alone. You feel nothing but insecurity that's why we form guild that's why we have nakama"_

"_We walk together in order to live a strong life the clumsy ones will run into more walls than the others and it may also takes them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourselves outhere, you can naturally obtain your strength that's how you able to smile and live stronger. Without having to defend on such of flute of course"_

"_Gray can you handle it? My training is hard"_

"_Yup! I can do anything!"_

A voice and picture haunted Lucy.

Why am I there? I don't recall im there…but..it felt warm.

Isn't that Natsu dragneel, Gray fullbuster and Erza scarlet from Fairy Tail?

"_wrecking our shoddy bar I could bear it.. but no parent can remain silent after seeing their childrens blood.. This means War!"_

"_if my friend is hurt, I might burn you to a crisp"_

"_it's my fault, but i..still want to stay in the guild..I love fairy tail"_

"_you're lucy from fairy tail, right? This is your home."_

"_I cannot believe it..is such a person really a member of Fairy Tail..?"_

"_We'd rather die than give up on our comrade!"_

"_our answer won't change no matter what! We'll take you down!"_

"_Sorry, but it doesn't matter wheter you are a woman or child. I won't go easy to anyone who hurts my comrade"_

"_what's the point of magic to begin with, If I can't even protect my friends?!"_

Loke?! What the hell….The one who saved his life..c-could it be..

"_I can feel her tears.. even in water.."_

"_I don't have to die for my nakama sake, I have to life for the sake!"_

"_The guild doesn't belong to you! Think about it!"_

"_You know..Watching you grow up was my reason for living I didn't need you to be strong or smart, all I wanted was for you to be happy. That was enough for me"_

"_When people realized how lonely they are, they became kind"_

"_Even if we owe that enemy a great debt, for our master sake we must defeat them. For that is…Our pride!"_

"_your feelings touched us, we'll help you"_

"_We hear you!"_

"_you have no longer need any of illusion..You have found yourselves the true ones"_

"_anyone who lays hand to our guild is our enemy! I'll destroy them all!"_

"_Touch her single hair and I'll turn you all into dust!"_

"_Being alive is a sign of strength!"_

"_We are not puppets! We are..Fairy Tail Wizards!"_

What..what's the meaning of this! What with these voices!

xXx

Yukino flinched, she got a bad feelings for no reason but.. Lucy body began trembling..as if she was scared..she looks like she was shivering in fear.

Her eyes was closed but the tears manage to run away and walk to Lucy cheeks.

"L-lucy? Can you hear me?! Are you awake!" Yukino kept shooking Lucy body, Lucy began screaming but Yukino tried to calm her

_What on earth is gonna happen?_

xXx

"_L-Love rival!"_

"_umm…im and gray not like that…"_

"_Mira! More cake!"_

"_How can you not get fat!"_

"_Your so fat lucy"  
"Don't say something like that!"_

"_Lucy snores are always annoying"_

"_It's you who snores!"_

"_Lu-chan! New book!"_

"_Kya! Lemme see!"_

"_Popsicle!"  
"Flame-brain!"_

"_Stop fighting!"_

"_Ayeee~"_

" _That voice! Those eyes! That mouth! That hair! That chest! That waist! Those legs! All of it makes my Fibonacci sequence chirp! It spells out L-O-V-E. that's love! Love!"_

"_I finally.. can hear your voices"_

"_Im sory… im sorry.. I love you…Nee-san.."_

"_Families are mystery, no matter what they have connection "Let me be your partner, cana! There's no way you're going to quit the guild!"_

"_I remember…she's my precious little sister.."_

"_Magic is a great and marvelous thing..when you found her.. I hope you can become her little sister again"_

"_Give Natsu back and apologize to Michelle!"_

"_it's hard looking for someone small…So don't leave my side."_

"_thanks lucy…and sorry"_

"_I don't want to run away by myself…because no matter what.. I'd rather be with everyone.."_

"_Juvia lives for the one she loves! You've got to! If you have love in your life then you must keep on living!"_

" _I. will. Seal. Away. Your. Darkness"_

"_please give me the power to protect the guild! i…love the guild…"_

"_Fear isn't darkness, it allow us to learn our own weakness. When we learn our weakness people grow stronger and kinder, we learned our weakness now.. so what do we do next? We grow stronger!"_

"_there's nothing to fear! We're not alone!"_

"_let me have the right to love you"_

"_Run to the ship!"_

"_are you planning to disobeying your master last wish?!" _

"_Did he say 'last'?!"_

"_it's better this way, you'll understand some day. What is the meaning behind your tears..? does the death of a person make you sad? Can sadness itself kill a person?. The answer lies in each and every one of your hearts, My shitty brats full of pride Now live on! Into the future!"_

"_we can't let it end here!"  
"Okay! We'll never give up!"_

"_Everyone join your power together as one! let's show it the bonds of our guild!"_

"_we'll all go home together…"  
"To Fairy Tail!"_

No…No.. No..get the hell out from my head! This is too scary!

xXx

"Lucy! Answer me damn it!" Yukino yelled, Lucy scream becoming more bigger and her voice sound like she's hurting like hell.

Her tears kept flowing more..

"Lucy, I beg you… don't scream or cry.. " Yukino mumbled "Hurry up and open your damn closed eyes!" Yukino snapped out "That bitch said she has the medicine, but we have to wait until Sabertooth wins!"

xXx

I remember…

I was Lucy.. Lucy heartphillia daughter of Jude and Layla Heartphillia…Big sister of Michelle.

One of the conglomerate Famly but I ran away from home because of my Father cruelity after my mom death.

I found the guild that I loved and dreamed that I can join, Fairy Tail..

I have many golden and silver keys.. that's how I know Virgo, Loke, Scorpio, aries, Gemini and carpicorn..

Part of the Team natsu.. one of the strongest team.. and Team tenrou ended up getting attacked by grimoire heart suddenly and a sudden Zeref shown… and then acnologia came..

Saying a hello to Fairy tail with his monstrous mouth showing his teeth and preparing to greet Fairy Tail.

Secretly took the s-class mission, Phantom requested by my father, Erza's childhood place, Laxus stupid fairy battle, Oracion seis and alliance with others guild, Edolas world, tenrou island…

Fighting Kain with Natsu and Happy, Fighting together to Hades or you could say Purehito the second Master of Fairy tail.

And I remember that I was the only one who survived from seven years ago. And I was Fairy Tail mage..Not Sabertooth…

xXx

"it's in my memory now" Rufus mumbled " that..i…lost to Fairy tail"

"it's the final day of the grand magic tournament! Fairy tail is currently on top! Followed by sabertooth, lamia scale and Mermaid heel is bring up the rear!" The judges announced

"and fairy tail has yet to lose a single member! That is impressive!"

"Lookin' good!" Bixlow yelled

"we can win this!" Droy shouted

"first place baby! Who wants some?!" Warren yelled

"if my calculations right, Erza will confront Minerva" Mavis said "Minerva?! You mean that chick from sabertooth?!" Elfman asked

_According to the plan, Minerva should be somewhere around here… E_rza thought, She heard a voice and turned

A black haired girl pulled her sword towards Erza.

"It's Kaguraa!" The crowd went cheered more

"Eh?" Mavis gasped

_The first prediction was off?!_ Erza thought as she requiped her sword, The both of them slashed their swords to their enemy and they were evenly matched.

_She's strong_ Erza thought

_Let's see if you're truly worthy of all the praise showered onto you, Titania!_ Kagura thought

"First this.. is" Levy said but didn't finished her sentence

"No way.." Lisanna eyes widen a bit

"my calculations..But..sniff.. where could" Mavis started to sniffing out "I'm not crying! I'm not crying at all!" Mavis continued as her tears started to come out

"Everyone! Go console the first, now!" Makaorv went panicked

"what a fascinating turn of events! The fight that will decide once and for all the strongest female swordsman!"

Kagura slashed her swords to Erza but Erza easilt ducked it, Erza swords stopped with Kagura sword and made a noise. _She's this strong even without unsheating her sword_ Erza thought

In the middle of them shown a red circle and getting bigger and shown a hands that covered Kagura and Erza faces in the same time. Minerva came out from the middle

"WHAT?!" Chapati, yajima and Mato yelled in unuison with their eyes bulging out. Erza and kagura managed to dodged it and stopped.

"Why don't we make this a threesome?" Minerva smirked

"Minerva has entered the fray!" The judges yelled shockingly

"it's impossible..to predict now.."Mavis said nervously and sweated more.

"It's become a battle royale! The strongest Female of the tournament are going to fight it out! Who will come out on top?!" The judge rolled their tongue

"which one will rise to the occasion?!"

A small smoke surrounded the three of them and glared intently, Readying to fight their opponents

I won't back down, regardless of who my opponents is" Erza said with a cold glared. _Erza.. Why do you cover Jellal?_ Kagura thought as she glared to Erza

_According to Milliana the amount of pain he caused you.. was something that should have been unforgivable_ Kagura continued her thought

"You caused the pillars of my guild to became quite unsteady" Minerva said "in meantime, your guilds, Erza.. Kagura.."

"there's no way too tell how this will turn out now" Lisanna said

"Erza losing isn't even an option!" Cana yelled

"But she is against…" Elfman mumbled

"Kagura, we're counting on you!" arania said

"it'll be okay, right?" Beth asked with a worried face and voice

"don't underestimate, Kagura!" Risley ( yay correct this time! Maybe? ) said

"Erza..Kagura.. I've memorized their strength" Rufus mumbled "too bad.. it's our lady's Victory. Even though she's seen as the master's daughter as a mage is unrivaled in sabertooth/ even the twin dragon don't hold a candle to her"

"Try and desperately claw your way bacj to the top of the food chain, I'll have to make sure your delusions of grandeur end here." Minerva smirked

"You talk to much" Erza interrupted

"Enough chit chat, Come." Kagura added

Before they attack, they glared each other and run towards their enemy preparing to attack and defeating the enemy, The crowd watched and observed not wanting to let go single scene

The three of their attack touched and they were undefeatable, their magic caused a shock wave, Erza slashed Minerva while Kagura slashed her, Minerva dodged it with her magic.

"Hmm…"Minerva mumbled and used magic to hit Erza, Erza yelped while Kagura dodged it and hit Minerva head from behind. Erza stopped with her feet and kicked Kagura faces When Kagura stopped she felt a hand before her face and were attacked by Minerva Magic

Erza jumped from the sky to hit Minerva but Minerva noticed and look up but Kagura hitted Minerva waist while Erza kicked Kagura body. "ih ragdo ( Dissapear ) " Minerva chanted and a huge heat ball surrounded Kagura and Erza "niel wiecg'mion, Terse ecantaeiis"

"Yakuma's spell of the eighteen combat gods?!" Mavis yelled and she sweated more to show that she's panicking.

"Yagdo rigora!" Minerva yelled and a huge powerfull attacked Kagura and Erza, a huge noise and light in the stadium, almost ruined half location. The huge destruction made a noise.

The judges went shock and their mouth are widely open.

"What was that..?" Gajeel asked

" a mage capable.. to that extent" Jura whispered to himself

"That's our lady for ya" Orga smirked

A large smoke surrounded the three of them and finally revealed that Erza and Kagura is still standing with their clothes has burn a little and ripped.

"They are- They are unphased!" The judges yelled again with shock

"what's with those three?!"  
"That's beyond amazing, it's like out of this world?!"

"This is so stick"

"they're evenly matched.." ren mumbled

"For now.." hibiki added

"I see.. I had no idea of the two of you were so..durable" Minerva said "there'll be no end to this if I continue toying with you two..let's make things a little more..insteresting"

Minerva swinged her right arm showing a large heat ball with Milliana on it yelping in pain

"I caught a stray kitten just now" Minerva grinned

"Milliana!" Erza and kagura called in unison

"can you see it? Her face writing in agony. Her magic is being continuously sapped from her within this space" Minerva said while Milliana kept yelping wanting to go out or escape "That's dirty!" Arania gritted his teeh "Milia.." Beth mumbled "This..Is.!" Risley didn't continue

"spare me your rage..i have no intention of using her as a hostage."Minerva said "I only wanted to make things more interesting, remember?"

Erza and Kagura clenched their teeth and glared at Minerva coldly wanting to rip her heart out "those are the expressions I wanted to see" Minerva smirked

xXx

"By the way, is it really fine for us to all this collateral damage during these battlers?" Chapati asked

"Relax pumpkin" Mato answered "we'll restore it good as new using magic and by tomorrow no one will be the wiser!"

"So delicious..those looks on your faces." Minerva smiled "Release milliana"Kagura demanded "it's time I show you how a real king fights." Minerva replied

"I will not ask again."Kagura threathened "release my comrade while you still breathe."

"Try taking her" Minerva responded, Kagura looked up and made a moverments to Kagura fastly with an incredible speed. _So fast!_ Erza thought as she observed. "you shall be the second tiger I devour" Kagura said as she swing her sword

"I do hope this one tastes better than your last" Minerva said, As Minerva standing changed to Erza. Erza and kagura gasped but Erza managed to stop Kagura attacks. The crowd went more having a goosebump. _She switched place?!_ Kagura thought _I got switched in!_ Erza thought

"Why don't you two claw each others eyes out?" Minerva offered "the victor can become my prey"

"How shamefull.. you were the one who interrupted our fight to begin with" Erza clenched his teeth and kept glaring at Minerva "Pulling the strings and making others move to your whim..that is what defines a king" Minerva replied

"the two of you should be flattered.. even for someone as heralded as myself, I'd be lucky…" Minerva said "to leave unscathed if I took you both on at the same time. See, I just paid both of you a compliment"

"Remember this..A king must win using all means necessary" Minerva waved her hand as she began walking to leave the both of them alone to fight.

"Give Milliana back!" Erza shouted, Kagura clenched his hands to her swords more

"Don't you dare.." Kagura said "pretend to be her friend!" Kagura pushed her sword more to erza "it seems you two have a lot to talk about" Minerva said "I'll leave you be." Minerva continued

"I shall accept your conditions! Release Milliana at once!" Kagura turned back and saw nothing but little smoke surrounding a destroyed rock

"She got the best of us it seems" Erza said as she wiped her blood from her mouth

"Silence" Kagura coldly said "I'll strike you down..then devour the tiger-lady" Kagura glared at Erza.

xXx

Did anyone has read the lastest chapter? Chapter 316?

If you guys haven't then it might be spoiler.. Oh but who cares!?

Did Jura just joined the lightning fight?! ( laxus and Orga ) Did Future Lucy just said that 10000 dragons would come and destroyed the city!?

And fuck Minerva for hurting Milliana that much! Aren't tiger and Cat is cousin ( Happy and Loke )? Oh wait Milliana is a Cat-Mermaid.

Chelia & Lyon VS Gray & Juvia! Battle of Love ( Gyahahah )!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Dammit! The first's plan has totally gone to shit!" Gajeel hissed "where'd it all go wrong?" Gajeel continued while Mavis was sobbing.

A figure walked to Gajeel slowly while gajeel only Humming watching the person walk toward him. "Gajeel" The figure called with a glare.. Rogue Cheney. "Persistent bastard aren't ya? Im not salamander..so don't expect any mercy" Gajeel Smirked.

"We finally Meet, Laxus" Orga grinned as he found his enemy.

"Black lightning, huh.." Laxus crossed his arms to his chest "So you've noticed? Indeed.. My lightning slays gods" Orga smirked

"Killin' gods ain't nothin' compared to killin' Faries" Laxus smirked back as a lightning starting to surrounded them both.

"They steadily finding their opponents!" Chapati said with a determination voice

"I don't see sting-kun anywhere.." Yajima observed with a straight-face

"We can't seems to locate sting with the visual lacryma" Chapati replied

"You guys..do your best and bring Lucy back.." Frosch cheered quietly and almost tearing up, Frosch waited for someone who gonna pat he/she ( dunno Frosch gender ) Head slowly and smiled to Frosch.. But no one did that.

"How dirty of our lady.." Sting mumbled "Kukuku.. well..it's fine with me if everyone wants to do as please" Sting continued and smirked quietly " the scenario I came up with.. brings us the ultimate Victory, Watch me shine Lucy.."

xXx

Lucy scream has Finally lowered and Lucy mind and body getting Fine, But Yukino still felt somehow Guilt or sad. _Please hurry up! Sting…Rogue…_

"Will she open her eye or still kept them closed?" Yukino asked herself as she looked out the window "Maybe I should pick blue for our Future room later.. if She opened her eye"

After a second go by and Lucy Body has finally freaked out again like earlier, But this is much worse because Lucy almost destroyed the place but yukino can handle that. Yukino called the doctor to examine Lucy quickly.

The doctor came with Nurse's beside him, He started to examine Lucy wuickly without hesitasion while Yukino only waited for the best of this.

Ten minutes later…

Lucy scream has not heared anymore, Yukino thought that means good but that could be bad too. The doctor came out from the room and Faced Yukino with a straight face. "would you mind come with me inside? I need to explain something" The doctor said.

Yukino only nodded weakly and get inside with the doctor, The doctor pointed to Lucy head and turned to Yukino "Her pain can't be really described but this has something to do with her memories." The doctor said weakly.

"Memories?"

"Yes, I already tried to examine her head slowly with my magic- and yes it wouldn't do damage to her. But then… a powerfull magic attacked my magic and I can't fight back so I can't go inside her memories"

"Why do you even need to see her memories?"

"I haven't seen this kind pasient for a long time…But if Minerva-sama said she has the medicine then I think it would be more good for her to bring the medicine though she's still on the competition..But lives are important too, and I think she were attacked by dragon too…seeing the pain.."

"B-but-"

"I know, I'm one of Sting and rogue believed person.. in order to have Ms. Heartphillia back they has to win the GMT first… But still, the time won't go long for her"

"T-time w-won't go l-long?! You mean if the she don't have the medicine then she's gonna be-"

"Correct"

"Well don't you have the medicine? As a doctor?!"

"Apparently No, It's quite hard to get it…"  
"Well I might can help! How do I get it?!"

"Miss, it would be difficult..you need the life of The dragon slayer"

Yukino was frowned, "But Minerva-sama wouldn-"

"I don't believe her as well.. but the other ways is wait and pray.."

"….."

Yukino was silent and so as well like the doctor, The nurse was getting a new bandage for lucy and started to bandaging Lucy "wait, please let me do it" Yukino interrupted and the nurse nodded, the nurse gave the bandage to Yukino.

"ne, doctor.. How long the time would go actually?"

"it might be tomorrow or today but It can be years or you would say that her pain is similar to coma"

_The life of dragon slayer…B-but.. that would mean minerva-sama would..take Sting-sama and Rogue-sama life? But they're the strongest and that would mean.._

Yukino gasped as she realized _No it couldn't be…_

The doctor decided not to bother them and started to walk away to the door, Yukino clenched her teeth and hands to fist.

Yukino Flinched as Lucy started to freak out more and scream more like earlier or earlier more, Lucy was like roaring and scared. Lucy body was trembling as well and the doctor hurried examine her.

"What the? But.. she was fine earlier"

The doctor didn't answer or replied

"No way…"

xXx

"_it's hard looking for someone small…So don't leave my side."_

"_thanks lucy…and sorry"_

"_Run Lucy Run! He's way stronger than we thought! I found a way to defeat him!"_

"_I don't want to run away by myself…because no matter what.. I'd rather be with everyone.."_

"_Juvia lives for the one she loves! You've got to! If you have love in your life then you must keep on living!"_

" _I. will. Seal. Away. Your. Darkness"_

"_is this my mother memory?"_

"_please give me the power to protect the guild! i…love the guild…"_

"_Let me the right to love you"_

"_Maybe I should meet my father after this."_

"_Fear isn't darkness, it allow us to learn our own weakness. When we learn our weakness people grow stronger and kinder, we learned our weakness now.. so what do we do next? We grow stronger!"_

"_Betraying my comrades are the regret of your entire life…im sorry"_

"_there's nothing to fear! We're not alone!"_

"_let me have the right to love you"_

"_Run to the ship!"_

"_are you planning to disobeying your master last wish?!" _

"_Did he say 'last'?!"_

"_it's better this way, you'll understand some day. What is the meaning behind your tears..? does the death of a person make you sad? Can sadness itself kill a person?. The answer lies in each and every one of your hearts, My shitty brats full of pride Now live on! Into the future!"_

"_Everyone! Let's join hands!"_

"_we can't let it end here!"  
"Okay! We'll never give up!"_

"_Everyone join your power together as one! let's show it the bonds of our guild!"_

"_we'll all go home together…"  
"To Fairy Tail!"_

Yeah…That was a worse nightmare…

xXx

"In-incredible!" The doctor exclaimed making Yukino made a confused look "She's waking up! Even without the medicine! I've never seen anyone survive before the drink the medicine!"

"What! Let me see her!" Yukino bursted out running to Lucy

Lucy hands twitched and she opened slowly her eyes, Yukino felt she can't be more happier.. she was crying in tears seeing Lucy opened her eyes.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Yukino hugged Lucy, Yukino let go of Lucy and wanting to see Lucy full face. Yukino Frowned.. she was happy that lucy opened her eye and smiled to her but..

Her body was lifeless.

Her skin was paled more but it made her look beautyfull, Her eyes was lifeless as if it doesn't have any life on it. Her smile didn't show any emotions. Her hair grew a bit longer..

"L-Lucy?" yukino called

"Yes?" Lucy tilted her head "why is your face like that? Something the matter?" lucy asked and Yukino shook her head "no, just happy you finally opened your damn eyes" Yukino smiled, her tone has hint of mock tone but it to show how Yukino worried are.

"Ne yukino.."

"Yes?"

Lucy was trembling and squeezed the blanket hard, yukino was worried while the doctor and the nurse starting to prepared about what happen next.

"i..i"

"say it!"

.

.  
.

.

"I need to go to Toilet."

Everyone fell into anime-style and face-palmed, "is that so, nurse can you please stay with her side? I need to do something" Yukino turned to the nurse while the nurse only nodded.

xXx

"errrr….why does everyone has finally met their opponents while im not!?" Natsu yelled out, The lacryima vision shown Natsu was frustrated

"it seems fairy tail's Natsu hasn't met his opponents yet!" Chapati said

"He already frustrated " Yajima responded

"Kapoo" Mato yelled

"We haven't found sting-kun too, yet!" Chapati said, Natsu ears perked up. He started sniffing out for his future opponents.

xXx

After Lucy gone to Bathroom and sitting on the infirmary bed

"Thank you for taking care of this… " Lucy thanked the doctor "It may be not my business but I found a bruises that only might be done by dragon, could it be right?" The doctor asked

Lucy only remained silent but opened her mouth " yes I was, in fact it was Acnologia"

"what?! The black dragon! How could you still survive?!"

"Hmm….I wonder.."

Her tone making it like she want the doctor and the nurse's to leave immedietly, The doctor and the nurse's bowed to her and leave her alone

"Sorry Yukino, not telling you… But I'd rather remained like my usual seven years ago" Lucy whispered to herself and looked to the ceiling

xXx

"it seems the crowd is much so silencer" Chapati said

"That because they want to observed all the fight and not wanting to be bothered by the cheer" Yajima said

"Oh god! Who's that?! I think I knew who's that! Someone tell me!" Chapati yelled

"if you knew that person why bother ask who's that person?" yajima raised his eyebrow

It was shown, all celestial spirit was aroung the town running. Lucy spirit's was running around the town "Isn't that Lucy-san spirit's! And furthermore, all of her spirits!" Chapati yelled

It's true, Plue was trembling and kept walking. Virgo was yelling about punishment, and whenever Loke sees a girl he'll flirt with them. Even crux is sleeping in the middle of the streets, Horologium was giving ballons to the kid's ( ? ). Aquarius and Scorpio is having a date, Lyra is singing, Gemini was walking around. And all Lucy's spirits were there.  
"but lucy-san isn't here!"

"maybe someone else used it"

"How could someone used Lucy's spirits!" Natsu yelled

"It's doing good" Sting mumbled as he looked the golden and silver keys on his hands "I'll just make Lucy's spirits fight someone"

"in other to win the girls love! I must win this!" Loke said dramatically while the girls on the streets and the crowd yelled with love on their eyes.

"He stole my words" Hibiki shrugged

"You already lost anyway" Toby said

"if I don't win this then I must have Princess punishment! I'll defeat every opponent for Princess!" Virgo exclaimed with a serious tone

"tch… Why's bunny-girl spirit's is around the town? Is bunny-girl hungry that she has her spirit to buy her food?!" Gajeel hissed

"Bunny-girl?" Rogue asked

"We are! We defeat every opponent we saw! We are!" Scorpio said

"Kyaaa~ You're so brave, Scorpio!" Aquarius squealed

"umm..the spirit's is dating in the middle of fight.." Jenny said

"That's so Manly!" Elfman exclaimed while the others face-palmed.

"i-im ss-sorry..i-I'll do m-my be-best!" Aries said nervously, all the guys in crocus were drooling and squealed. "It's ariiiieeeeeees!" Chapati said

"hmm.. it seems all the spirit's, huh." Yajima said

"puun~ Puun~" Plue said as he trembling at walking

"umm.. no offence really but… can Plue really fight?" Levy asked, all the crowd actually really did hear her and frowned

"You there bookworm.. if I were you, I wouldn'y underestimate Plue much" A stranger yelled

"Plue was incredible strong, last year…" Another stranger yelled

"he's one of the strongest.. in my view, I think his magic is equally with the ten wizard saint" Another Stranger shouted..

The Fairy Tail crowd went shiver and frowned

"if plue… the weakest spirit can be compared with the ten wizard saint..then..then.. how about leo, virgo, aquarius and the others?!" Happy asked and went freaked out

"They..they are monster.."

Well…at least don't underestimate the cutest one… Example : Wendy and Plue.

"oooh! If plue is strong then I might as well fight with Plue!" Natsu shouted with flames around his hands

xXx

_a small figure with blonde hair was panting hard and sitting on the rock_

"_Hey! It's only started and you already need to rest?!" A blonde haired boy said, The one who sitting on the rock was irritated_

"_Hey! Only started? It's already two hours!"_

"_oh yeah? How come we don't have a sweat?" he smirked badly even though there's a sweat dropping_

"_Oh really? Look at your body, your panting too!"_

"_shuddup you both! I want to rest too!" The black haired one interrupted and started to explore the food near the camp._

_The one who was sitting on the rock was smirking "ha! Look, even rogue agreed with me! You damn stingy bee!" _

"_what the hell?! Stingy bee? Oh then you are whiney princess!"  
"Well the princess suit me so I'll fine with it"_

"_Damn you!"_

"_ain't my fault that you stupid and arrogant, Damn sting..so annoying"_

"_Im not annoying the one who is annoying is Lucy! Right rogue?"_

"_me?"_

"_Tell him that he's annoying, rogue!" Lucy yelled_

"_let him tell the truth!" Sting interrupted_

"_you're both annoying, I can't even stop eating because of you guys stupidy"_

_He's the one who stupid, he's the one who doesn't want to stop eating… he's just making excuse_

"_YOU IDIOT ROGUE!"_

Lucy looked to the window and sighed, just how much time that she let slip out? Seven years is damn long and she doesn't even noticed how long it is.

Someone knocked the door and opened it, it was yukino. She bought many fruits " I buy it because we can felt the fresh of fruits! I really wanted to tell others but I don't want to disturb them" Yukino said as she placed the fruits in front of Lucy.

Lucy nodded and took the apple

"_waaah! The apple is so red!" Lucy exclaimed happily, they're hunting food right now._

"_of course it's red! Apple it's all red!" Sting said irritated, Lucy was irritated too._

"_That's not true, there's green apple too!"_

"_yeah yeah probally because of your smell, the red ones turn into the green"_

"_What!?" Lucy started to sniff her clothes but there's no smell, She started to freaked out thinking that she may can't smell anymore. _

"_W-wait! Im just kidding you didn't smell!"  
"Really?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Rogue was only silent " what are you thinking, rogue?" Sting and Lucy asked in the same time_

"_I wonder if there's a black apple"_

Lucy chuckled lightly, "Yukino, where's my key?" lucy asked "Sting took it, he said he need to do something about it" Yukino answered.

Yukino still thinking about Lucy body conditions, her body was still lifeless but she still talk normaly.. but her voice was cold.

"Hey Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"Do you prefer Blue or black?"

"i prefer blue"

"_I think that Blue Fits Rogue more!" Sting argued, Rogue birthday present hunting._

"_not black fits him more! Even his magic and hair is related with black!" Lucy argued back_

"_just because his hair is black doesn't mean that we have to bought him with blacks ones!"_

"_Arrrgh! Why are you so difficult? You just picking blue because it looks cool!_

_That hit the spot._

"_well so what!? The one that caught my eyes is perfect for Rogue!"_

"_yeah, you ended up using it later"_

_That was his plan, exactly._

_They decided to bought black because rock-paper-scissor game and in the middle of walk they bumped and apologized in the same time. Rogue birthday : Rogue opening his present._

_Sting and Lucy yelled… the present isn't the one they pick..the present was switched with Bunny ear! Damn the person who we got bumped to! Shit…Rogue glaring at us._

Lucy took a bite the Red apple with an emontionless face, Yukino feeling this is really akward _This is not the usual Lucy-san…._Yukino Thought

"_She may wake up now and look fine, but if we checked her condition….it looks like she's more like died" The doctor said_

"_What do you mean by that?!" Yukino asked_

"_her conditions getting worse later, she looks fine now but later she will suffered in pain.. I'd really do think she need Minerva-sama to bring the medicine actually….But there's some time."_

"Hey yukino…" Lucy started to open a conversation. Yukino flinched a bit and turned.

"Yes?"

"Can I kill Sting later? He stole my keys, didn't he?"

"Sure, he'll be honored" Yukino chuckled.

xXx

Sun was still out, The hard breeze was making small noise. The crowd eyes is bulging out to see what happens next, they don't want to miss any second of this battle.

Kagura and Erza glared each other "it's time we finished this" Erza said "I will not hold back!" kagura swinged her sword to Erza but Erza stopped it with her sword "Fine with me!" Erza yelled, She gasped as kagura sword were more powerfull.

Erza Stopped with her feet and requiped "Tenrin…. Pentagrom sword!" Erza swished her sword but Kagura dodged it " ontou..Fugutaiten! Mighty pose!" Kagura charged to Erza. A loud powerfull magic attacked Erza causing a damage.

Erza screamed in pain but kagura didn't finished yet "Slash pose!" "Adamantime armour!" Erza yelped in pain as Kagura destroyed Erza armor quickly

"No way!" Nab yelled

"Even Jupiter is afraid with that armour!" Max shouted and pointed to Erza's armour

"she hasn't even unsheated her sword..yet" Warren gritted his teeth

"Overwhelming…"Makarov mumbled as his eyes widen with kagura attack. Erza was yelping in pain "this is just the beginning!"Kagura said, Erza tch'ed and not bothering to care with her blood coming out from her mouth.

"Hishou sonic Claw!" Erza chanted as she requiped to another armour, Kagura was not yelping in pain her clothes ripped a bit, instead… it took damage of Erza. Erza screamed in pain as Blood coming out.

"Erza took…"

"The damage instead!"

"What the hell!"

Kagura stood up and didn't made a sound a bit, "to think there's a lady more elite thank Erza…"ren didn't finished her words " talk about something I did not see coming" hibiki said nervously "Both perfume are so nice to sniff!" Ichiya exclaimed, Erza disgusted by Ichiya words but ignored it.

"urgh.." Erza clenched his teeth and breathed heavily. "She's a beast! Mermaid heel's kagura is doing as she pleases against the 100 monster slayer, Erza!" the judges yelled

"this is an eye opener.." Erza said as she started to stood up "I didn't think there'd be someone this strong.. is your power fueled by your hate for Jellal?" Erza asked with bood dripping from her head covering her body.

Kagura Glared more and kicked Erza stomach with her foot making erza being pinned over. Erza body crashed to the walls and Erza laying down on the ground, Breathing heavily.

"I honestly don't care.. how much of a grudge you..have against him..but.." Erza said, Kagura started to walk toward Erza "but..! don't drag milliana down with you! She's only recently started to look towards the future!" Erza continued as she panted more with her left eyes closed.

"it is of her own will" Kagura hissed hard and she made another attack to Erza, Erza yelped more as she hit the wall "and my will reflects hers..to slaughter Jellal" Kagura spat

Erza yelped and Coughed. She fallen to her knees and touched her stomach, she looked up "what..what happened between you two!?" Erza asked, Kagura only stared at her but Erza glared with her teeth clenched "im sure you were familiar with him as well." Kagura said.

"_simon_, who was murdered by Jellal..is My_ brother_" Kagura admitted, Dark aura surrounded her but Erza eyes widened more. _Simon's sister…_

_xXx_

has anyone watched episode 166? Minerva debut.. And I feel she's somehow different…Kinda I guess. I kinda laughed at Sting, why? He said " Watch me shine" I bursted out laughing is he an idol or something?. I love yelling this ' My shitty brat full of pride! Live on!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Simon, who was murdered by Jellal is My _Brother"_

_Simon's sister_

"We were destitute and without worldly possessions.. But content nonetheless. The Children hunting 15 years ago, however brought those times to a violent end. I managed to escape and since then I've spent every waking moment searching for my Brother" Kagura explained "then I had my fortuitous encounter with milliana, and she told me about his death" Kagura continued

Erza trembled and still remained silent "How he toiled away as a slave under Jellal for years.. only to be murdered by him. Since that revelation, my vision has been shrouded in a cloud darkness. That day.. I swore to avenge my brother," Kagura said "and drown my blade in Jellal's blood"

"Milliana.. wasn't even present during that battle" Erza said, Kagura flinched "The only ones there.. Were me, Jellal, Natsu and Simon… it's only a half truth say that Simon died by Jellal hands.. Jellal wasn't the reason Simon died" Erza continued

"I was" Erza admitted as tears fallen down from her eyes and touched her bruised cheeks "you would go this far… to protect that scum?!" Kagura asked, her body was trembling and angered.

"No that is the truth" Erza told to the trembling angered Kagura, "My weakness..was what killed simon." Erza started to cried remembering what happened between her and Simon. Kagura was thumping, she was trembling and began to unsheathe her sword with a shaky movement.

"Kagura!" Arania called

"She's going to do it?!" Beth asked

"You mustn't unseated your sword!" Risley warned and yelled. Kagura clenched her teeth and tears flowing thinking her brother. She screamed as she unsheathed the sword and stabbed it to Erza.

"Forgive me…" Ezra said as more tears fallen, Blood spreads anywhere. Everyone closed their eyes while some was bulging their eyes out. Mato yelled and closed his eyes. Makarov cold sweat forming and dropped.

The tears of the repentance that run down Erza cheeks, became a pool of blood that cannot be undone..?

That sorrow that slowly became hatred.. Is released and slashes through her tears of repentance.

xXx

"Lucy is there something wrong?" Yukino asked

"I'm feeling I want to watch the last battle.." Lucy answered, she lowered her head. "You can't, your body need to rest for a while and all around the town is the battle started.. You might get injured, why don't you use this lacrima vision?" Yukino gave her Lacyma vision.

Lucy only nodded weakly and took the lacrima Vision, "Seven years.. Full of darkness that I can't forget , Time flies fast.. " Lucy muttered and didn't really heard by Yukino.

xXx

_Her killing intent is seeping out of every Fiore!_ Makarov thought, Kagura swung her sword to Erza's and caused a big light and destroyed almost the half city. The crowd went gasped and jaw's dropped. Blood spreaded.

The blood only came with a scratch at Erza shoulder, Ezra stopped Kagura sword's by her sword. Kagura eyes widen a bit while the Fairy Tail crowd smiled happily, The wall that destroyed made a little noise.

"This life entrusted to me by Simon.." Erza said "By uncle rob… And.. My Nakama" Erza continued, she equipped to hear another armor " Relinquishing my life so easily… would be a slap in the face to all of them" Erza pointed her sword to Kagura.

"You… and jellal!" Kagura charged to Erza "I shall slaughter you both!" Kagura yelled "is that rage is the source of your power? then so be it" Erza Stopped Kagura attack by her sword. "I have no intention of trampling those feelings" Erza glared.

"But I will not acquiesce to them either" Erza continued, Erza charged and defeated kagura with one blast attack of her sword. Kagura flipped over and didn't realize what happenings, Fairy tail went crying in happiness.

Kagura teammates only watched the scene as Kagura touched the ground weakly "That's Erza for you!"

"What an indomitable spirit she pulled that off despise her tattered body!" Chapati said "as expected " Yajima grinned "a.. Awesome.. Pumpkin.." Mato amazed by Ezra.

"She defeated Kagura.. Even with the forgotten unseated " Arania said "She.. Lost..?" Beth said or more rather like a question. (Hahaha what beth said is almost familiar with the story title)

"_Magnificent! An instantaneous sash that even I had trouble following with my eyes."_ Makarov thought amazed with Erza. Kagura moved a little and panted heavily. "Kagura is rising to her feet! It isn't over yet!" The judges exclaimed.

"Whoa! Erza is really a monster!" Natsu said as he watched Erza attacks

"That's our Titania" Gray smirked

"Maybe I'll fight her later" Gajeel smirked.

"Im..im.." Kagura didn't finish her sentence as she stood up weakly, a brick of the walls falling from the sky toward Kagura, Erza flinched "Look out!" Erza yelled.

The rocks that felt touched the ground, The crowd went silent, turned out Erza pushed Kagura and took the damage instead "Eh?" Kagura gasped.

"Uh ugh.." Erza yelped a little and clenched her eyes.. "Why?" Kagura asked, Erza barely almost save.. Her right feet were struck down by a big hard boulder. "I..i know who you are.." erza said and let out a small sigh.

Kagura eyes widen a bit "what I mean Is i have recollections of you.. but I couldn't put a name with the face. Simon's sister that was the extent of what I able to recall"

"It.. Can't be.." Kagura trembled more "it is… I'm from rosemary village too.." Ezra smiled weakly and has a soft voice. "Just like… Simon and you.."

Kagura mouth was opened widely more….

_A big fire surrounded the village, each person from there running from the guard and crying for help. Some of yelped and cried for help, many people were killed._

"_Enslave the kids! The adults? Murder them! Slay them all!" The murdered yelled in happiness with a smug smile. His men do what he said and laughing maniacally, clearly enjoy what they're doing._

"_Brother.. Where are you…" Kagura cried silently and looked around. Someone grabbed her hand "you'll get caught if you stay out in the open!" A girl with the same age of Kagura with a short scarlet hair said to her._

"_But..My big brother.." Kagura hesitantly said "Hide!" the scarlet girl said as Kagura came in the wooden box " a kids voice! I heard it coming over there!" someone yelled "what about you?" kagura asked not stopping the tears that flowing from her eyes._

"_I'll find some place else to hide, don't worry about me" The scarlet smiled sweetly " Live on" That was the last sentence Kagura heard, The scarlet shut the wooden box leaving Kagura alone._

"_I found one!"_

"_Grab her!"_

_The scarlet run away but get caught easily, and get tied by the murderer who has smug smile._

Kagura sobbed and covered her mouth, crying more "you're…the..from that time.." Kagura cried more and sobbed.

"Simon chewed my ear off telling me stories about you.." Erza said smiling weakly "it always weighed heavy on me, not knowing whether or not you managed to avoid capture" Ezra chuckled a little.

Kagura let her tears flowing "even 'till this day " Ezra smiled weakly again. Kagura clenched her teeth and lifted the boulder and shifted to another place. "I need time to process all this information.. But I freely admit.. this is mine.." Kagura didn't finish her sentence "lo-"

Someone stabbed a knife behind Kagura's back, it was Minerva who was smirking. Blood spreads around Kagura waist, Erza only watched that shockingly not being able to save her.

Kagura has fallen down with eyes and mouth widen open, Kagura touched the ground while mermaid heel was shocked by this scene. Minerva is holding the knife with Kagura blood's, She licked it purposely.

"Erza is the victor.. But the points go to me" Minerva smirked madly "Now you see First hand how a king fights. Only the most detectable morses can appease our appetites. Things like the heads of mermaids or.. Fairies who've had their wings rendered asunder.."

Minerva laughed maniacally, her voice was disgusting. Erza glared her more "You Bitch!" Erza mocked and clenched her teeth.

"Oh god, she's really a bitch. Oh well, Erz gets to take care of her.. I'm really fired up!" Natsu roared while his both hands punched each other with flames around it.

"She's really got guts, oh well.. What a bitchy girl" laxus said "you know you'll regret saying that word later" Orga smirked "Oh really?" Laxus raised his eyebrow "Thought she's a bitch, she's still strong and you'll regret it" Laxus smiled " You even agreed that she's a bitch, and I don't think I regret my words. Why don't make me?"

"You're making it complicated"

Can a fairy with its wings torn asunder still turn it's blade upon the steel hammer of the Tiger? The mermaid has been bitten by the Tiger, the remaining one is The Fairy and Tiger.

Kagura coughed, and touched the place where Minerva stabbed in "You bitch!" Erza clenched his teeth and touched her leg that was struck down by a big boulder earlier

"You'll be my main course, Erza.." Minerva smirked "although with the damage you've already sustained.. It'll be easy to predict the winner.

"Mil..lia.." Kagura coughed and Erza turned "Please…rescue…Milia" Kagura didn't finish her sentence but she was crying and unable to move an inch. "Got it" Erza nodded.

"Milliana?" Minerva grinned "that harmless pussy cat..?" Minerva asked and she released Milliana from her heat magic. Minerva Throw away the lifeless Milliana.

"She's already unable to move..so I guess more points for now" Minerva smirked "Mili..liana.." Erza called as she scrawled to Miliana. The Point board changed as Sabertooth has more point.

"ah.. Er-chan?" Milliana turned, her body was terribly lifeless

"What the?! Milliana!" Erza called, she felt something sticky after touching Milliana. She looked to her hands… it was Milliana blood.

"This?" Erza asked as she looked to the wounds Milliana have at her backs, Her back have many scratch, bruises, terrible wound and blood.

"You have no idea how boring it was waiting for you guys to finish, I had to entertain myself a little" Minerva grinned " Fuck!" Erza cursed "she screams.. Were music to my ears.. I enjoyed her screams" Minerva smirked evilly..

Erza gave Minerva her death glare..No..her most scariest glare, Erza clenched her teeth hard. Minerva enjoyed her expressions. Milliana only prayed for Erza and Kagura.

xXx

"Gotcha!" Gajeel yelled as he punched Rogue with his iron fist, Rogue yelped but Gajeel punched him more. Rogue charged a little "you aren't going to surpass me in a day. Give up. The two of you combine couldn't handle salamander there's no way you're going to- "Gajeel didn't finish his words because Rogue cuts him off.

"You.. Do not possess the same level of strength as Natsu Dragneel.." Rogue blurted out, Gajeel twitched and angered, he glared at Rogue " what was that…?" he asked coldly.

xXx

Yellow Lightning VS Black lightning, Which one would be the most strongest?

Lightning Dragon Slayer VS Lightning God slayer, Which one?

If you saw Laxus and Orga fight, they were almost evenly matched. "Looks like you're not all bark.." Orga smirked.

"Where'd all the big talk go?" Laxus asked

"I wonder…" Orga grinned, Laxus only snorted.

Someone walking toward them calmly, Laxus and Orga turned to see where the source voice.

"Well.. well.. Looks like I stumbled across a couple heavy-weight." Jura Joined "Mind If I join in? It's been quite a while since I've been able to let loose.." jura said, Flame aura surrounded him

"Jura of the ten saints!" orga gasped

"Finally.. I get to but heads with a true beast…" Laxus grinned.

"puun~ Puun~" A white creature came making the three of them gasped "whoa! It's Lucy's spirits! PLUE!" Orga yelled dramatically

"Geez dude, no need to be dramatic" Laxus hissed hard.

Plue Danced and Plue body were surrounded by light and Plue changed form to a teenage boy with a big sword in his back, His hair was spiky Silver with black eyes. "Mind I join your battle, sir?" plue asked playfully.

Making everyone dumbfounded.

xXx

"How dare you use your feminine wiles on leon!" Chelia exclaimed, She's fighting with Juvia in the middle of the crowd. "Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama and him alone!" Juvia fighted back

"You shall Vanish!"

"Juvia won't let you!"

"I didn't think Chelia would have such a hard Time" Lyon said as he heard Chelia and Juvia argument _Juvia is strong._

"Ah crap…I don't have time for this right now" Gray said as he appeared in front of lyon. Chelia and Juvia turned from their argument and looked to their beloved crush.

"Lyon!" chelia exclaimed in the middle of the crowd

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled with her eyes popping out a heart sign.

"You've seen better days, Gray" Lyon smirked "none the worse for wear.. I'll handle you with ease.."Gray glared.

Juvia minds :

_I'll handle you with ease – we'll be together forever – i..love..you Juvia_

"Where would you like to go to our honeymoon to be, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked in the middle of the crowd with a seductive tone.

"Just how many screw's are loose in the heads of yours?!" Gray yelled

"Unacceptable.. i'll make Juvia see who the right man for her is.." Lyon gritted his teeth in annoyance "Your soulmate is right here, Lyon!" Chelia sobbed.

"Crap, Gray already found new opponents… how bout' meeee?!" Natsu cried

"Since my calculations has gone wrong and wacky.. i-I don't k-know anymore!" Mavis yelled with tears while the other's panicked, "Crap! Someone console the first!"

"Almost all from Fairy tail found their opponents!" Happy said

"While Natsu the exception" Charle added

"Gajeel will win this for sure" Lily grinned and drink the kiwi juice "where did you got that?" Cana asked "Someone sells it" Lily answered.

"Natsu-nii might destroy the town if he won't find any opponents" Romeo said with a worried Face to Everyone.

"I'm going to destroy this town if I won't find any opponents!" Natsu roared

Hit the spot.

Everyone face-palmesd and sweatdropped " I see, you can predict Future, heh? How bout' predicting My life, Later…" Cana patted Romeo head and wiped her tears dramatically

"You're drunk aren'tcha" Romeo rolled his eyes.

" shuddup, Kid."

"Ah.. Jura-san, Orga-san, Laxus-san and Plue-san has gone to a square Fight" Wendy observed carefully "maybe square love" Cana blurted out and laughed.

"Well, let's see The nicora spirit Magic" Mavis smiled "I wonder what'll happen later…"

xXx

"Yukino, can-"

"No, your body still needs to rest more. I'm sure the other's will come to you after the game ended"

"When the game will end?" Lucy rolled her eyes

"….."

" You don't know too, look at the lacryma.. Plue is fighting, and he already Transformed.!"

"Plue? You mean your Celestial spirit's?"

"Yes the nicora spirit"

"Last time I saw you fight- oh god! Someone stops him" Yukino decided to act dramatic and childish, the result was Lucy chuckled.

"Hey Yukino, why is everything upside down?"

"What do you mean? You dizzy or something?"

"That might be"

"Then you can go sleep first, might cause your conditions worse."

Lucy only nodded weakly but her eyes suddenly bulging out causing Yukino to flinch a bit, "what's wrong?" She asked worriedly

_Somehow I felt dizzy_

Lucy coughed blood causing the bed get spattered by red fresh blood "What? Lucy! Hang in there, I'll call the doctor" Yukino ran and panicked finding the phone.

"Stay with me, Lucy!"

Lucy coughed more and pressed her chest with her hands for stopping the pain, but didn't work. Lucy fell from the bed and her back touched hardly with the floor.

"Ah, Lucy! Please stay a minute, the phone isn't here! I'll find him, I hear that he's near living here!"  
Yukino ran outside hurriedly with a panicked Voice, Cold sweat touched her head while fear haunted her.

"Shit..It wasn't like this before! I was just fine a minute ago, Damn!" Lucy clenched her teeth that are red because of her blood.

Now the floor is filled with her blood, her blood is this many. Lucy screamed a bit. No celestial spirits, Yukino is still finding the doctor. The game hasn't ended, yet.

Lucy looked around, it started to blur out and almost blank. She crawled to the door wanting to find help, But her body against it, Tears starting to flow out from her caramel eyes. Her head starting to have pain and her feeling like her head was sucked up.

_Shit…_

xXx

"oooh- Plue's fighting there.." Natsu mumbled "while I'm not" Natsu sulked. He looked up shocked and sniffed out, He started to run following the scent.

Natsu only grinned at the familiar scent, He can't wait to roar and Destroy the town quickly as much as soon possible.

That way, It'll be easier to win… I guess?

Natsu looked to the lacryma Vision, Erza VS Bitch..From Erza glare…she should be fine.

Laxus VS Orga VS Jura VS Plue, Tch…Lucky guys.

Gray VS Lyon, and why is Juvia fighting from another guild..from the same that guy lyon.. arrghh…Square Love. Rogue VS Gajeel, Duo black haired dragon slayer's! Ha! I'm good at thinking names!

"I can't wait for this," Natsu grinned "I'm all fired-up"

He looked at the blue sky with with clouds on it with determination, the flames started to surround him while big smile was put on his Face.

He just can't wait to destroy.

xXx

"Oh Virgo, did you find any opponents?" Leo asked as he saw Virgo walking to him, he winked to Virgo playfully.

"Apparently no" Virgo answered with a straight-face.

"Oh you guys here" Aquarius said annoyed by the presence. She walked more forward to Virgo and Loke with Scorpio beside her.

"Being mean as ever" Loke winked

"Can I ask something?" Aquarius asked with rolling her eyes and give some annoyed tone.

"That's unusual, tell the words"

"Why are we letting that stingy bee controlling us? You know Lucy's true guild is not sabertooth anyway!" She asked harshly

"Well, right now Princess guild is sabertooth"

"Stop making excuses! We do know that she has two guild mark on her body!"

"She lost her memory! She doesn't even remember her own partner's!" Loke voice began in a high tone, Aquarius flinched a bit "and what do you know, Lucy protected the damn red exceed and in dangerous condition!" Loke said sarcastically.

"Shall we visit her?" Virgo interrupted "She might need some help"

"No I don't think so, she needs much rest to" Loke lowered his voice.

"But…" Aquarius looked away " The medicine… was The life of dragon slayers, right?" Scorpio continued Aquarius words.

"There's no way we would sacrifice a life, there's maybe other ways… why don't we just find out the other way instead fighting?" Loke asked nicely as he could.

"How about nicora? Lyra? Gemini?" Aquarius asked "even the old crux?"

"Nicora has gone to battle, we couldn't stop him from fighting. Lyra is probably singing in the middle of the streets while Gemini pranking someone. Crux-San probably sleeping somewhere." Loke answered "well, we take tell them later. Better find out another way, We are!" Scorpio said.

"Virgo, Tell Lyra, Crux, Gemini and Nicora about this" Loke commanded

"But Nicora is Fighting right now" Virgo said

"Just stop him, We need to save our master.. Right?" Loke tilted his head and smiled.

"Then I shall take my leave" Virgo bowed. Loke and Scorpio waved to Virgo.

"We are! We're going!" Scorpio waved happily.

Aquarius this time didn't squeal but walked with Scorpio to find any information related about Lucy's medicine. Loke didn't bother looking back but walking forward with a cold eye

Aquarius looked behind a bit and watched Loke walked more further. She glared at Loke Backs_. I don't know what you're plotting on, but.. This is life we're talking bout'_ Aquarius thought

Loke can feel that Aquarius are glaring at him, But he still didn't look back but smirked. He licked his lips playfully.

_Life of dragon slayer? That should be easy._

xXx

"Mini, we already pranked 14th person now….I'm bored" Gemi said to Mini after the victim fainted.

"Me too, but we're under Eucliffe control. Right now" Mini said

"Gemi, Mini." Virgo called, the twins turned to the maiden.

"Yes?" They said in unison " Nii-san said we should look some information that might help Princess condition." Virgo said

"you mean like…" gemi said

"Finding another way?" Mini continued Gemi words. Virgo nodded.

"How about nicora?" They asked in unison "we should probably just stop him from the battlefield" Virgo answered

"Yeah we should do that"

"I already Told Lyra about this, Crux has been told by Lyra. Left us"

"Let's stop Nicora first, before he has gone wild"

xXx

Yukino ran in the middle of the streets, not caring about People look to her. She remembered the doctor's house but which one, again?

Yukino looked right to left, Front to behind. She breathed heavily and still looked around.

_Lucy might get more in a dangerous situation if I don't find the doctor!_

Yukino stopped and starting to calm down, she looked around her.. It's supposed that the doctor has purple eyes, Cuz' his kid is purple maniac.

She's fine earlier, so why now? She may look lifeless but she looked healthy too!

_Purple, Doctor, Purple, Doctor, Purple, Doctor, Purple, Doctor…._

Yukino smile brighter, she finally saw a purple house with the doctor's name on it. Yukino ran fast towards it and quickly pushed the bell button and yelled.

She almost like screaming but there was not many people on there too either so it's okay.

The doctor came out much for Yukino happiness, Yukino tells what happened and the doctor only nodded nervously. Yukino and the so-mighty Doctor was running together ( Think of it like slow-motion and add a cool background music ) to where Lucy place is.

xXx

xXx

Is this disappointing? Im sorry if it's so.

My head was filled with thought, when the oracion seis arc. When Lucy takes Angel keys, _why didn't Caelum was there?!_ I really did thought that Caelum may be perfect for Lucy as a weapon.

Review Guys!


	12. Chapter 11

Im sorry for my mistake in the last chapter. Gomen.

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy tail, if I do. Sting will be an idol ( Okay, Kidding )

Chapter 11

Crocus Library

Loke was sitting in the chair that was reserved, he took some book and open it. He throws it away. He took it again and throw it again, he throws it as if was a garbage. His expressions didn't change

He kept doing it, no one was around him to see him. The library was incredibly quiet, Loke took a brown cover book. He glared it hard, really hard and clenched his hands.

He ripped it.

He ripped all the pages harshly with his cold eyes.

Not caring that some people may pass and saw him and then stop him.

No one was there, Loke sighed. And threw the ripped book. He summoned a long sword with a glass heart with the sword.

"Why need to find another way? That's useless, we just do that way." Loke stared at the sword and smiled " There's many dragon slayer's there, which will be the one I choose?" Loke chuckled.

xXx

"Holy cow, there's a ton of blood!" The doctor screamed sarcastically as he saw a blonde girl laying on the floor with bloods around her.

"Doctor" Yukino glared softly

"Yes I know, mind to mop the floor while I examine her?" The doctor put his gloves and fixed his glasses. "Sure" Yukino replied and hurried start to mop the floor that full of blood.

The doctor puts Lucy to the bed, Yukino wiped the blood that is on Lucy faces. The doctor started his examination, He put his mask while Yukino kept moping the floor and Lucy's blood.

"When did this happen?"

"Earlier, before I go to your house."

"Her heart stopped a bit."

Yukino kept moping the floor until she realized Doctor word's, Yukino turned

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, I said a bit. It's working again"

Yukino sighed and stared at Lucy body, the fighting is still continuing. While Lucy is laying on the floor with the damn dramatic doctor examining her and her body her her own freaking blood's!

_xXx_

_-Thud-_

_-Thud-_

_-Thud-_

Natsu kept walking- no he's freaking running with his usual grin. Natsu know it, that breath, that sigh, that scent- alright that sound's wrong in many ways.

Natsu eyes sharpened. His breath gone faster. The hard breezes touched his body and ears. Aw how fun this is, His hands are surrounded by flames.

The other's found their opponents so Is Natsu time's to found his own opponent. He doesn't mind with more than one opponent.

As long as the game ended quickly.

xXx

"I ain't gonna easy for you, Gray" Lyon smirked _For juvia as well_

"Well me either, Don't expect me to go easy. I'll beat you fast" Gray started to make his movements, Lyon smirked "Much confident huh"

"Beat him. Lyon!" Chelia cheered

"Gray-sama, win this for Juvia!" Juvia cheered too.

Gray sweatdropped while Lyon cursing Gray because Juvia cheered for him.

xXx

"You can change form huh" Laxus muttered

"Yup Puun~" Plue grinned

"And you're talking isn't changing either" Laxus grinned back.

But before Laxus can talk or saw, a blue light or flames attacked him with an inhuman speed "Blue crimson!" Plue chanted with his sword

"Shit" Laxus mumbled and tried to dodge, but he got scratched. And it happens to Orga and Jura. Plue grinned "greetings. Puun~" Plue said

"Hey! Aren't we at the same guild?!" Orga complained

"I don't go easy on someone no matter who is, I only obey my master puun~"

"Fuck" Orga cursed

"Shall we start this soon?" Jura interrupted, Orga gritted his teeth.

"Yeah sure" laxus agreed, before they all can start to speak. They already charged to each other with their own movements, They attacked with slow-motion and cool background music. Their wave is almost as big as Kagura VS Erza VS Minerva earlier. ( Me : make it dramatic! Lolz, kidding~)

Half town almost destroyed.

"How are we going to repair this?!" Chapati asked to Mato

"E-eh. We just need to find volunteers, yeah- Pumpkin!" Mato answered nervously

Before the three can attack more,

"Nicora-san~" Virgo interrupted dumbly.

All eyes turned to her without hesitation, PLue turned and almost cursed Virgo quickly. Plue used his troll-face.

"Yes? Puun~"

"We need to talk about something about Princess, Nii-son told me to"

"Coming, Puun~" Plue said with a boring tone and put back his sword to the place, Face shows some annoyance but Virgo let that slip out.

Plue walked to Virgo and Gemini without hesitation or looking back, Heck.. He didn't even say a single word to his enemies.

"Geez… You should" Gemi said

"Say something to your enemies" Mini continued Gemi words

Plue scoffed.

And then the three spirits gone from their site at the same time. The enemies looked at each other with a confused face. Orga tilted his head while Laxus muttered something and Jura only remained calm Mouth opened saying a word

"What the hell was that?"

xXx  
"Juvia-san, Chelia-san! Please stop your argument!" Wendy cried

"Not now Wendy-San., Juvia need to teach this woman about something!" Juvia yelled

"That's my word!" Chelia fighted back " you used your face to steal Lyon heart!"

"Juvia heart is only for gray-sama and only!" Juvia shouted. Wendy sweatdropped.

"Your beloved crush is fighting there" Cana interrupted "and Y U NO CHEER THEM?"

Juvia and Chelia flinched and turned, they yelled their beloved crush and shouted too. Trying not to lose to each other, Saying like ' I'll cheer you with my love! Chu~' Lyon fainted when Juvia said that.

And Lyon bought to Life.

"How dare you use that tone to Lyon!" Chelia shouted

"Juvia used that tone for Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled

They're having a cat fight.

xXx

-ssshhtttttt-

Natsu stopped his running and made a little noise, he sniffed the scent and smirked. This scent is totally that person.

Natsu Straighten up his body to his opponent directions, He took a long breath and smirked again.

"Get out"

"You found me fast"

"I have an awesome nose"

"Well let's talk a bit, shall we?"

"I don't want some chit chat, I want some Fight. Loke"

Loke came out from the shadow with book on his hands, He throw it away.

"can't be helped, geez. Really…We haven't met for some long time"

xXx

I know this is really short, that's because I need some little inspiration from Hiro Mashima-Sensei manga's. Need next chapter.

Has anyone watched the new Op?

AND WTF?!

I'm your shadow, I lend you my power. Kill Gajeel.

WTF?!


	13. Chapter 12

Rahlzeid : You said it! Hahaha, gomen~ and bye!

Chapter 12

"Seven..Seven years, Loke.."

Loke raised his eyebrow

"Since when you can count the days?"

"Enough chit chat" Natsu glared " I want some fight"  
Loke smiled, His hands gestured to behind him.

"Before that, let's get in first… Shall we?"  
Natsu did as Loke told. He followed Loke behind until they both stopped

"So? Why this crappy place?"

Loke didn't answer and turned back. He smiled to Natsu "you said you want a fight? I'll give you"

"O Regulus lend me your strength" Loke whispered.  
The ground started to crack and a fragment boulder flies in the air behind Loke back. The boulder started to shine with gold lights and turned into a lion.

They barked, roared and growled. They show their claws and glared with their blooded eyes.

Loke turned to them and grinned "My my, welcome."  
Loke hands gestured to Natsu's directions " we have a guest here, boys"

Natsu raised his eyebrow and started to make his move but the lions bit him surpringsily. Natsu yelped "Shit"

"Yes Seven years, that's damn long" Loke mumbled

Natsu attacked one to one and defending himself. Loke chuckled seeing how clumsy Natsu was and how stubborn he was. The Lions kept attacking no matter how Natsu punched them with Natsu flames.

"You didn't change at all" Loke said

"Same goes to you"

"I'm a spirit, I'm immortal"

Natsu defeated some lions but the Lions kept attacking without hesitation, some blood spread around Natsu's body. Natsu clenched his teeth.

"So… you make rocks turn into lions?"

"Well…. Yeah you could say like that.."

Natsu punched the lions next to him and got bit in the leg by Another lion "Shit how much you have lions?"

"I need some improvements… I'm still training, I only can summon 12 for a while"

Natsu only clicked his tongue and used his dragon roar of the lions, the lions remained two. Now Natsu Body has ripped clothes and blood's. His fist has some bloods while his body has some scratches from the lions.

He breathed heavily.

"Two more…two more.." Loke chuckled "you're still a idiot as ever"

Before Loke could say more he didn't notice a fist from his back attacked him, He was sent flying to the wall. All he could see and hear was.. Fire.

The lions started to disappear in an instant.

"If I beat the one who summoned the lions then the lions would disappear." Natsu grinned

Loke clicked his tongue as he coughed some blood, seeing his ripped clothes and bruised body. His hands felt down to his wrist that hurt badly, His glasses have some crack.

"Loke.. I don't think you're the same" Natsu tilted his head

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb, it may seven years but I know you changed.. oh well a bit, and grown stronger too"

"Your brain is starting to grow, heh?"

Natsu laughed maniacally.

"Very well.. Ne, did you remember the day you beat Sting and Rogue?"  
"The saber bastard?"

"The master punished them, it's still a surprise that they managed to survive but they still have darkness inside of them."

"Hm?"  
"Ever since you guys died… okay accident maybe. Lucy been traveling with them both for freaking seven years"  
"Wha-"  
"Long story, I'll tell you later. Lucy of course being the kind girl she consoled them without hesitation or giving up"

"Well that's our Lucy"

Natsu grinned while Loke smiled weakly as his face paled.

"Rogue gets over with it quickly and oh you know how emontionless he is"

"To the point loke, to the point" Natsu glared

"Sting released his anger by attacking Lucy, well you do know Lucy won't attack him back knowing her personalities" Loke almost barely talked or he more like whispered.

But don't underestimate Dragon sense's.

Natsu ears twitched and he clenched his hands into fist. Loke noticed Natsu angered aura.

"I can't even save her, she's in coma right now!"

"Is that why she's not participating?"

Loke nodded weakly. His smile still on there but it shows pain and sadness.

"Shame on me, I broke my promise to protect my own promise and as the leader of twelve Zodiac"

Flames started to surround Natsu bruised body.

"I'm weak after all, for seven years you still can beat me easily..ckck…such unmanly of me"

Natsu punched the wall beside him making it crack and destroyed easily. Natsu eye's gone widen with his hair moving along with the winds.

"How could he do that?!" Natsu snapped out

"He's freaking admiring you for fucking seven years! Did my voice reach you?! For FUCKING SEVEN YEARS!" Loke snapped back.

"Well he didn't need to beat Lucy like that!"  
"I know! And yet, I didn't save her…" Loke merely finished his voice and lowered his head more.. "Ah shit… my power for seven years seems not strong yet.. Fuck it… I'm weak"

Natsu punched him hard making his glasses fall and let his cheeks gone swollen and red.

"You're not weak! It's not your fault!"  
"It is!"

"It's not! No, if you keep being like this then nothing will change! Don't worry I'll avenge you and Lucy!" Natsu yelled with clenched his teeth and hand to fist in the same time.

"You.. you will?"  
"Well of course I will! We are Nakamas!"

Locke smiled happily and grabbed Natsu shoulder, Suddenly Natsu body gone to heal fast without a bruised a bit. His clothes were also going back like it was. "I healed you a bit, now go… I'll cheer you with my heart!"  
Natsu nodded happily and started running, when Natsu out of sight Loke sighed.

Loke rubbed his red and swollen cheeks and put back the fallen glasses.

"Man, Natsu… you have grown a brain there," Loke chuckled "and two dragon slayer's life would be good"

"Seriously, if I didn't hold back.. you probably fucking dead.."  
Loke changed his clothes to his new one and his body suddenly already healed in an instant. His bruises and blood and also his swollen cheeks gone, He smiled crazily and sighed.

"You may as well talk to me, Aquarius.."

Aquarius clicked her tongue.

"I see, your plan is to have Two lives.." Aquarius muttered Harshly. "And you even lied…"

" My acting was great was it? And Wouldn't that be great? Our Master will be back to life and live healthy!" Loke exclaimed.

_-Slap-_

"And you think she would live happily if her best friends gone for her damn life?!" Aquarius snapped.

"Well so? She can get over that and our master life Is more valuable" Loke grinned.

_-Slap-_

"and you think she would like seeing you this?"

Loke smiled faded and glared at aquarius "Don't fucking tell me that, all I want to see her safe"  
"Safe my ass" Aquarius spat and turned back, she crossed her arms.

"For seven years loke" Aquarius said.

Loke raised his eyebrow.

"For seven years she trained! She trained hard for seven years with her friends look lifeless! You think she's damn weak that she lost her life's easily by that old man?!"

Loke frowned.

"She trained to be strong and can protect all of us, she would fucking sulk seeing you being chewed by darkness!"

"She's already this strong, loke… and she trusted us.. and we trusted her… HAVE SOME FUCKING FAITH ON HER!"

Aquarius turned back and Loke realized the water that falls from Aquarius eyes and touched her pale skin. Loke eyes widen a bit and he bitted his bottom lips. He felt his hands shivered.

"We have some other way, there's always an option on this..Loke" Aquarius gestured her hands towards Loke, and smiled.

"We will always have an option" Aquarius smiled with her tears still flowing from her eyes, the gentle breezes made her hair weave and make her more beautiful.

Loke shivered and merely touched Aquarius hands, he hesitated a bit. But he could fell water from her eyes. His visions turned to the smiling Lucy.

_Hey.._

"Hey.."

_I trusted you.._

"I trusted you.."

_And do you trust me as well?_  
"And do you trust me as well?"

_I loved you guys_

"I loved you guys.."

_So please don't leave me and be beside me.._

"So please don't leave me and be beside me.."  
Aquarius told Lucy's word…same exactly…., Aquarius then grinned.

"I trust you as the leader of the twelve zodiac, and we'll do this together..oh and look around you, got darkness heh?"

Loke could felt warm by those words, how could he just let some darkness troubled him..? He cried but still standing and felt some confidence.. He took Aquarius hands.

And then they both grinned together..

"Then how about those two idiots?"

"…..Btw, your act sucks"

"Stop changing the subject!"

xXx

Natsu was running fast like a wind and the lacrima vision didn't catch him. He just felt something wrong about Loke words..

It's just that he felt that Loke was Holding back…

But that doesn't matter, Sting hurt his Nakama and he needs to pay him back 100 folds..

_Just wait me!_

xXx

"I dare you to repeat what you just said." Gajeel glared "which one of us is the most formidable opponent?"

Rogue panted heavily and tried to stand up, The sun lights touched him giving him a sweat running from his body.

"Rogue.." Frosch mumbled sadly

Rogue kept breathing heavily and then he stopped taking some long breath.

"I'm beginning to understand.. Your motives for joining Fairy Tail" Rogue said still looking at the ground. Gajeel raised his eyebrow.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember.. Some little boy wet behind the ears.. after all I was just some runt infatuated with your former guild, Phantom Lord."

Gajeel flinched a bit and glared more.

"So much so that I planned on joining them when I got older.." Rogue muttered "after tasting defeat in the hands of Fairy Tail, the guild crumbled to pieces. What made it harder swallow.. Was when you jumped ship to Fairy Tail.."

"I was dumbfounded.. How could you join the guild that had laid waste to your very own.." Rogue said "there had to be something profound.. For you to call fairy tail your home.. And I slowly began to see…"

Gajeel hasn't spoken a bit or even moved an inch but stayed calm.

"Friends… right?" Rogue smiled.

"That is a concept foreign in sabertooth." Rogue still panting "we are simply the master's minions..orders are absolute..Victory was the only acceptable result.."

Rogue started to remember things..

Yukino punishment..

Minerva tortured Juvia…

They lost easily..

And Lucy protected Lecter..

"_A guild should look after their friends_" Natsu voice haunted Rogue heads..

"What are guilds? What are friends..?" Rogue started to tremble " For what _reasons_ do I fight?" Rogue bit his bottom lip and his eyes started to go wild.

"That also explains your strength.. And why we're no match for you.."

_This madam doesn't apply..she's in a league of her own.. I guess the same could be said for sting, Now Lucy's gone coma has awakened him._

"Get up" Gajeel commanded.

Rogue Flinched.

"You don't get it at all" Gajeel spat, Rogue looked up into Gajeel's cold eyes. Gajeel suddenly grinned.

"That frog.. You consider him a friend, right?" Gajeel smirked and kneeled to see Rogue faces more closer.

Rogue raised his eyebrow and confused

"Fro thinks so!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Frosch is a cat!" Rogue stands up suddenly and argued.

"I know he's a exceed."

Rogue clenched his teeth and stared at Gajeel.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gajeel mocked.

Rogue only smiled. "It's true.. I consider Frosch my friend" Rogue admitted as he looked away with the pink tint on his faces. (me : oh god)

Frosch cried with happiness and smiled "Rogue.." Frosch mumbled.

_Quit being such a wimp.. Rogue.._

Suddenly Rogue visions turned to some darkness around him, the voice was heard by Rogue ears. Rogue flinched and looked back.

_The man standing before you!_  
Rogue flinched a bit again and turned to Gajeel.

_Do not relax while the enemy.. Is still in your cross-hairs._

"Who are you?!" Rogue snapped and started to turn around making Gajeel confused. "Where are you?!"

_You must kill Gajeel… Rogue.._

"Hello? I'm right here?! Where are you?!" Rogue snapped

_That is your destiny.._

"Where.. Are.."  
_You dumbass.._

_I'm your shadow.._

_I shall lend you my strength.. Now.. Annihilate Gajeel.._

The shadow Smirked and the voice were haunting Rogue head's.

Rogue stared in horror.

A mysterious shadow talks to Rogue, right after he realized the concept of 'Friends'! A new development at the daimatou Enbu!

xXx

After the cleaning was done by Yukino last energy, the doctor is still examining Lucy. Yukino somehow felt dizzy.

"You must be working hard on cleaning the bloods off, you should get some fresh air" The doctor advised, Yukino only nodded weakly and gone out.

She walked slowly and looked around, feeling the hard breezes and sounds. She inhaled the breath deeply and let it out. She hoped Lucy will be okay quickly so she doesn't have such a heavy feeling in her heart.

She didn't realize how much she walked until she reached the bridge, she looked at the sky seeing the moon.

xXx

Shit, I suck at this chapter.

Salurin Fun day's

Le friends borrowing my phone, Exploring my pictures and stopped at Rogue's Picture.

"This guy is weird, I don't like him at all. Gray is much better"

I quickly snatched my phone and glared

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Phone. Ever. Again."

She then whined many times and yelled,

"Okay! Okay! Rogue is the best!"

I smiled and give my phone's back. Lolz.

xXx

A couple wearing the same clothes come on the television. Grandma said they look perfect for each other and say

"I wonder how their baby look like!"

And I wonder if she related with Mirajane…

xXx

Bye


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

With the Kagura VS Erza fight earlier, Erza has been totally damaged. Minerva could even win with such an easy fight. But that hurt the Titania title and Fairy tail won't it?

As Titania leaned her hands and body to her sword, her bruises became more hurtful and not healing. She becomes worse while Minerva only smiled _nicely._

xXx

Rogue only screamed many times that Gajeel getting irritated, he snapped back but Rogue would scream until his body becoming darker like… a.. Shadow. He punched Gajeel easily much to everyone surprise.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed.

"What's happening?!" Chapati yelled

"Maybe something wrong…" Yajima responded calmly

"Here we go!" Mato cheered.

Gajeel was sending flying but managed to stand up with an irritated glare.

"I lent you my powers..Rogue.." Rogue whispered.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gajeel shouted, "Shadow." Rogue smiled "Shadow that controls destiny."

Before Gajeel could finish his sentence, Rogue already kicked him. Gajeel only grinned and punched Rogue with his sword iron dragon but failed. Rogue power increased instantly and beat Gajeel..

Frosch could only stare at the Rogue's eyes.

"Who's that?" Frosch asked innocently.

"Gh, where did he go?" Gajeel looked around. "Here." His shadow talked and the shadow turned to Rogue that instantly punched Gajeel easily. Gajeel yelped loudly, Gajeel tried to punch back but Rogue punch was more faster and hit Gajeel.

"That is.." Makarov mumbled. "He's possessed by something.." Mavis said, _A remarkably evil Magic..that I've never seen before?!_ She thought while her eyes went wide.

Gajeel trembled almost barely could stand up, "as I thought, you aren't strong as Natsu dragneel.."

"Bastard"

"Though he could not even compete with me _now"_

"Frosch must go." Frosch walked with tears. "Frosch must take rogue back!"

"This magic!" Ultear yelled. "Don't move, we should stay calm" Jellal scolded

"There's no mistaking it.." Meredy clenched her teeth. "It's coming from the grand tournament." Ultear finished Meredy words.

Rogue choked Gajeel's neck with one hand, Gajeel's eyes already blacked out and panted heavily.

"Stop it! He's going to die!" Levy cried.

"Is this really Gajeel? What an easy job."Rogue smirked. "The shadow will erode you, and you will disappear forever." Rogue let Gajeel fall to the ground harshly.

"Stop that!"

xXx

"You could just give up, Titania" Minerva said with a hint of mocking tone. "I'll never betray my guild" Erza hissed back

"All the points would go to sabertooth, after all.."

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail.."

Minerva used her magic to trap Erza right leg and sent erza Fly toward the pillar next to her. "Erza.."Kagura whispered..

xXx

"The first one would probably because of her memory affection, the last one was because of The guild master's affection. All she needs is rest right now"The doctor explained

"Then… she's fine?"

The doctor didn't answer Yukino answer only shrugged and walked away "Can I have some tea?"

Then Yukino raised her eyebrow in confusion and decided to just nod and make tea immediately to the doctor.

"FUCK" Someone shouted, Yukino flinched a bit and the cup in her hand fallen to the ground broken to pieces. Yukino looked back to see Lucy shouting and the doctor only remained calm.

" I was just like, blood spreading and hurt and then you say half of my blood gone just like that!?" Lucy yelled to the doctor. By the looks of it, it seems the doctor explained what happened to Lucy earlier.

"Yeah like that" The doctor scoffed.

"And you just look like so calm like that! GIVE SOME IMPRESSION!" Lucy shouted again and yukino only continued making the tea trying to ignore the blonde voices.

Lucy sighed "I'm going out"

That's where Yukino has gone into action but the doctor stopped her and let Lucy just gone out like that.

"What the? She's still need rest! And out there is the tournament going!"

"She's fine, her magic recovered her wounds has healed and her mind has refreshed. _Almost_"

"But-"

"Ooop-sie, I forgot that her emotions are messed up right now"

xXx

"Stop that!"

Rogue movement stopped in an instant, he raised his eyebrow. He chuckled. Gajeel on clicked his tongue

"Why are you on _that_ side? Aren't you on _this_ side?" Rogue smirked and give a cold tone for the green things "Frosch?"

"And yea right, I'm not a person who got protected by a frog" Gajeel spat. "You're not even rogue!" Frosch yelled holding his/her ( I want Frosch to be both, Haha XD) tears. "This is a battle not some playing dumb things" Rogue said with no expression.

But Frosch word suddenly becoming bigger in Rogue's head as if it's attacking him. He touched his own head with biting his bottom lips.

_What the hell.._

With the breezes that fly in the blue sky, Lucy who's sitting on the roof only staying silent watching the Lacrimas shows Rogue and Gajeel battle.

Lucy realized the darkness around Rogue, she smiled and looked up.

"So you came.."

Gajeel raised his eyebrow and smirked, Rogue could only feel dizzy with some Frosch sound attacking him. He saw some iron attacking him.

"Oh no you don't!" Rogue Yelled and defended his body, Gajeel smirked more and opened his mouth. He ate the shadow. "He can eat the shadow?!" Jet yelled

"Do you really think I'll let you beat me?" Gajeel asked sarcastically " let me show you some fear" Gajeel body turned to iron with some shadow around him. Levy could only feel relieved and happy by seeing this scene, while cana and Mirajane are snickering together behind her.

Gajeel punched rogue many times harshly without Rogue could fight back, he could only coughed some blood. His iron fist attacked the frozen Rogue. Somehow a dark weird circled were coming from the Rogue's body and ran away.

"That's it" Gajeel thought with smirking, he increased his strength and speed and headed to Rogue. He attacked Rogue with some yelling stuff. And darn, Frosch was only watching there doing nothing. Rogue fell to the ground with his frozen body.

"Well that was weird.." Gajeel panted.

"Fairy Tail, Gajeel has beat Sabertooth, Rogue!" Chapati rolled his tongue added with some cheering and clapping sounds.

xXx

"I have always wanted to fight a strong person Except those three of course ( Sting, rogue and Minerva!)" Orga gritted his teeth. "I will beat you! The five of the tenth saints wizards!"

Jura raised his eyebrow

"We'll see"

Orga charged to Jura and yelled some long nickname with a black lightning around him making a big hole to attack Jura, but that was all stopped when Jura punched Orga in instant. Orga loses.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

.

.

"Well, no one will ever win that beast after all.." Baba-sama ( I think I'll call her this) Mumbled.

"Well he is one of the tenth saint wizards" Sherry said proudly

"He's the strongest wizards, no one beat him for sure"

"But his rank is five, what about the other four?"  
"The other four is not even a human, Jura is counted as the strongest human wizard"

"Shit, shit, Shit, shit, Shit, shit, Shit, shit" Laxus mumbled as he saw the scene. Jura turned to Laxus "SHIT"

"Shall we start?" Jura smirked, Laxus took a long breath and opened his coat.

"Sure."

"I think I can't stand watching this" Wendy whined. "Never ever doubt Laxus!" Freed yelled raising some flags

"Laxus is the strongest too!" Ever shouted. "Win!" Bisxlow raised his hands with his babies around him.

And their comment stopped at once they all saw Jura punched Laxus already, Makarov somehow was thinking hard.

"WIN IT DAMN IT" Cana yelled with some Fairy Tail Flag. And that's where Laxus Punched Jura back with some wild cheer in the background. But that didn't end, they still are punching each other with their magic and fist.

Laxus was the most who coughed some blood more, But Jura did have some scratch and wounded because of Laxus.

All Makarov could see was Laxus was stronger than he thought.

"Amazing!"

"Well he did beat all the raven tail 5 member with his fist.."

"Laxus" Makarov Mumbled as he saw Jura and Laxus was punching without Mercy, Laxus would use his speed while Jura would defend himself. "Are you surprised?" Mavis asked with some little giggle. "Today youth.. Will continue to grow stronger and lead us to the next era!"

Laxus yelled something attacking Jura with his powerful lightning attack, Jura is only standing there with some ripped clothes and terrible wounds.

"Splendid…" He panted " I'm almost speechless!"

Laxus only remained silent and panted, "It's been years that I feel much exciting blood in my body" Jura said.

"Rumors were true, you're a friggin monster"

Laxus closed his eyes and took a long breath.

_What would you say at a time like this, Natsu?_

Laxus opened his eyes and glared.

"I'm getting' fired up"

"Come," Jura smiled " let's exchange blows until the only one left is standing."

xXx

"You can't fight with that leg" Minerva mocked, Erza glared at her "as long I'm fighting for my guild, I wouldn't care my wounds"

"Such anger, you'll get premature wrinkles"  
"How dare you hurt my precious friends."

"Oh no? I'm shaking" Minerva raised her hands causing Some attack behind Erza, mostly to her most injured legs. "My war god magic allows me to manipulate anything within my field of vision!"

All the pillar behind Minerva destroyed with a big sound of explosions that almost hit Erza, But she dodged it. "It's only fitting for the cream of the crop to posses peerless magic.. Territorial Magic" Minerva smirked.

Minerva twitched as Erza pop in the middle of the smoke and sliced Minerva hands quickly "I've seen through it!"

Erza sliced Minerva both hands, Ripped her clothes, Stabbed her her stomach and legs with an inhuman speed. Minerva Body was pouring some blood from her hands and legs, She clicked her tongue.

"Bastard!"

"Second Origin! Release!"  
A light circle surrounding Erza, Her clothes disappeared as fast as a light and turned to another armor. "Second origin?!" "She's been hiding that in her pocket?!"

xXx

"You know you're soooo stupid" Lucy snorted licking the ice-cream she just bought earlier. The person beside her spat. "Damn you, already mocking me… I'm just tired!"

"Where's the other?" Lucy asked ignoring the person complaints. The person beside her shrugged.

"Watching, eating and running like idiots"

"Idiots"

"Lucy, I will go to others. Don't go running around like an idiot"

"Yes yes… I'm not an idiot"

"We'll talk later…"

"Be careful," Lucy looked as the person walked away joining the shadows leaving her all alone "_Skiadrum"_

After that man completely out of the sight Lucy only smiled and made her way to the council, which is in Magnolia so she only use her magic quickly to go there.

xXx

For the love of the gods, and much to Fairy Tail happiness. It finally happened.

IT FINALLY DID – Levy repeated

"SHUT UP LEVY!" Macao yelled, Yes yes.

Erza released her second origin, according to Levy the one Erza wears right now is one of the rare armor. No one has been able to use it as long.. 10 Years.

And our mighty Erza able to used it and managed to defeat Minerva with one attack.

Ya heard that folks?! ONE ATTACK AND MINERVE HAS BEEN DEFEATED!

"M-Minerva can't stand anymore! Titania wins! 5+ for her!" Chapati rolled his body for who knows the reason while Yajima clapped happily.

Everyone cheered, of course, while Minerva cried. She cried till' no end, her face is full of tears biting her lips and still crying. Her clothes were ripped too.

xXx

Somehow, Lyon was distracted by something… yeah something… and it's something blue and it's not Happy. It's twins and looked cute but Lyon thinks it's weird, and It's not Plue either…

It twirls around the sky with sparkles, somehow Lyon wants to keep it…

And then he was punched hardly without him noticing who the hell disturbed him, oh yeah. He's still fighting with Gray. But that damn weird thing is distracting Lyon, While Juvia and Chelia is somehow Fighting for what reasons.

And Yet, he got punched again.

"Watcha' looking at, huh?" Gray hissed.

And Lyon ignored it.

Gray couldn't take it anymore and used his unlimited ices to attack Lyon, He charged at him and he doesn't know why but he wins this easily. Lyon looked like he was distracted but oh who cares? Probaly Chelia.

"YOU'RE USELESS!" Baba-sama yelled with Sherry and Jenny tried to hold her.

"Take it easy!" Sherry scolded.

xXx

Much to Master Makarov disbelief, Laxus won. His grandson won. His son's son won. The grandson of the Makarov dreyar Won. The Mage of Fairy Tail won.

AND JURA LOSES!

Makarov gonna having some long dancing later. The area Laxus fighting is pretty damaged and I'm not going to tell you the details about it.

The cheering went loud calling 'Fairy Tail'

Since they've been winning nonstop right now. Levy, Cana, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna and others were crying, because one more step they're winning. To reach the title "The strongest Guild in Fiore'.

Before they were booing and look right now! They're clapping and calling their guild names, It was truly their big happiness.

And there is only one more to Defeat, That's right.

Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe.

The crowd murmured.

"There's no way that Sting will win"

"Hey! There's still hope"  
"Against the Five members of Fairy tail? I highly doubt that"  
"Wait… Sting needs 8 points (just think that Fairy Tail has 50 points now) to defeat Fairy Tail then…." The man started counting " if he defeat the five member then he have 9 points!"

"Then that's what he's planning from the start?!"

And then people suddenly calling Sting Names hoping he would hurry pop out and defeat Fairy Tail quickly.

"Sabertooth sting is the lone survivor!" Chapati yelled

"Holy Pumpkin" Mato jaw's droppen.

"On the brink of victory…" Nab muttered

"After coming in last place all those years…" Warren cried

"Don't jinx it, dumbass!" Max sniffed. Romeo only sweatdropped.

Elsewhere, Sting sighed. "It all unfolded just like I had hoped, no.. Even better… fate is clearly on my side" Sting smiled.

"Don't tell me that's what he's planning" Chapatti rolled his body

"Does he plan to defeat them all?" Yajima asked furiously.

And a sabertooth Logo pops out in the sky just like fireworks

"Here I am! Come Fairy Tail!" Sting Yelled pointing to the sabertooth symbol. All the fairy Tail members of course seen it and walked to it even if they totally messed up.

Sting looked to his right and left, they slowly coming one by one. He grinned.

And slowly the five members of Fairy tail were in front of him, Erza leaned to her sword. Laxus holding his injured chest. They were still panting except Natsu.

"You guys have seen better days.." Sting said "and to think..you guys were my heroes seven years ago.."

"quit flapping your gumps, you want us you got us.."Gajeel spat " we'll do this one on one.. Pick whoever you want" Gray gritted his teeth.

"Are you serious gray? I'm here and I can beat him" Natsu complained shoving his hands to Gray while Gray punched him lightly.

"Please.. You're all in shambles.. Come at me all at once!" Sting widens his arms to show his welcoming. "Underestimating Fairy Tail will be your Demise" Erza Glared.

"I'd never do such a thing.. I hold you guys very high regard" Sting said with a hint of mocking in his tone. "I crush you guys all at once! It's my time to shine!"

"Is this guy daydreaming because his ass is going to be kicked" Laxus sighed. Erza walked forward, "you've made your bed… Prepare to lie in it.. Sting" She glared.

"That's the spirit!" Sting laughed.

xXx

I couldn't resist about the lyon part, and it was Gemini the one who distracting him.

Yes you can punish me for the late update. Exams, Parents, and others. And I'm totally annoyed by people in the house. GOMEN~

And I have trouble with the log-in, so yeah. And I have too many problems to make you hear it but I know you won't hear it.

Damn it, damn it, damn it… I cried when future Lucy died, I cried….

The dragons came out from the dooor~ I expected it!

I know I'm kinda selfish maybe but I need your help. I need you guys to Vote.

Sting or the five member?

Sabertooth or Fairy tail?

Which one will win this?


	15. Chapter 14

I got time-off! Yay!

But it's short, and my time it's short too… so yeah.. Just want to tell you not to forget about the poll! And Fairy Tail have more votes than Sabertooth.

I don't own Fairy Tail

Ta-DA!

Chapter 14

"You can go in" one of the man said at Lucy who was waiting, Lucy only nodded and walked in while glaring to the man who want to follow her.

Lucy walked in and saw a girl, she walked near her. The girl looked pale but she still has enough magic power to defend.

"Sup?" Lucy waved.

"What do you want?" The girl hissed.

"What kind a greeting is that? I come far from crocus to here to meet you!" Lucy whined, sticking her tongue to the girl. "At least smile a bit."

"Why would I smile for you anyway?" The girl spat "Just tell your reasons."

"You should smile"

"I thought you had an ear? I said what reasons?"

"You should smile cuz' im getting you out there," Lucy opened the chains that locked the girl hands, the girl looked surprised and raised her eyebrow to Lucy. "We got things to do Angel.. Nah.. _Sorano"_

"Should I even obey to you?" Sorano Gritted her teeth. Following Lucy as she unlocked cobra chains, Cobra who was sleeping jumped surprisingly.

"Who the fuck are you? And what the hell did you do?" Cobra spat, though he knew the blonde girl in front of him and what she did. "Just follow me." Lucy ignored Cobra spat and walked to Midnight chains.

"Erik." Lucy smirk.

Cobra looked away and crossed his arms, only cursing some words. Sorano only smirked seeing Cobra ( I think I'm comfortable with cobra more ).

"Erik? What a lame name…" Angel Mocked. " I prefer the name cobra."

"Shut up, you evil thing"

"Evil? I'm an angel, did you forget?" Angel rolled her eyes. "You're not getting old aren't you?"

"At least I'm not getting wrinkles under their eyes just like you"

Angel twitched and glared at Cobra who was currently laughing. " I do not have those things!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever" Cobra waved and walked more further while Angel only cursing behind him. "Shu.. t.. Up.." a voice suddenly came next to Angel.

Angel squealed and screamed. "Shut up Sorano!" Lucy scolded and continue to walk off. Cobra covered his ears in annoyance. "What a voice…" Cobra muttered.

"M-midnight!" Angel exclaimed. Midnight only snored.

"You got to have some haircut, your hair is disturbing me" Lucy said as she walked to the exit. "Follow me if you want freedom."

xXx

"And what the hell are we doing on the beach, playing ball?"Angel shouted throwing some ball to Racer, _Shit he's fast_ Angel thought _well his name is racer, anyway._

"Playing… can't you see? Are you blind?" Lucy shouted back as she punched the ball toward Cobra. The girls were wearing some swimsuit while the guys are wearing T-shirt.

"You said freedom didn't you? Then what the hell is this?

"Yeah I did, geez… stop screaming." Lucy clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Can't I have some rest?"

"Oh shut up!"

They kept punching the ball to each other not wanting to lose, screaming at each other.

"So why are we doing here, again?" Cobra asked.

"I thought you can read her mind?" Angel asked. "And she will not answer you!Just like what she did to me!"

"I blocked my mind so that Cobra can't invade my privacy, we're waiting for someone" Lucy answered quickly as she saw a ball coming toward her. She punched it lightly to Angel.

Cobra smirked to Angel. While Anger tries to hold her anger.

"How come you answer his and not mine, that's not fair" Angel throw the ball to cobra with hatred while Cobra catches it lightly. "Oh yeah, shouldn't there be a magic tournament or what?"

"Yeah, it's a Grand magic tournament. I'm not going cuz' I'm picking you guys up, be thankful" Lucy throw her ball to Racer. Lucy only smirked.

"Why should I be thankful? And we don't need your help in picking us up, what are we? Your damn children at school?" Angel leaned to her legs and panted a bit. She let a small wave from Lucy touched her.

"I'll tell you later, and there's the person we're waiting foooor!" Lucy clapped happily as a short haired woman came with a confused look. Angel looked up to see the person and smiled happily.

"Where are we going now? I'm thirsty"

"Waiting for another person," Lucy smiled as she gestured to the woman to join her. " Just drink the ocean or something." The woman shook her head lightly and smiled.

"Again?! Who's she anyway?" Angel observed the woman straightly from head to toe, _damn she got a nice body. _"And she even got a confused look on her face."

"I'll introduce you later, just be patience okay?" Lucy smiled and throw a water to Angel, Angel caught it and quickly drink it. " And I'll tell you everything later" Lucy said to the woman kindly offering a water while the woman shook her head again.

"I still don't get it but I'll come anyway, besides you guys are only a brat" The woman said while Angel twitched.

"What did you say old hag?! I'm not a damn brat!" Angel shouted angrily. Lucy stopped her right away. "Wow thanks! But…." A dark aura surrounded Lucy making Angel backed away. " I don't think I'll let that slip away."

"E-eh?"

"Woah, now who are you guys?" Suddenly a huge man came touching his head as if he was dizzy or he just woke up.

"Great! You came!" Lucy said happily while the dark aura disappeared rightly. The woman sighed in relief. The huge man looked at Lucy "Y-you… -"

"I'm tired, Lucy" Angel leaned her head to Lucy's shoulder. "Look at others, Cobra sleep in the water and I don't know how the hell he breath. Midnight sleep standing and I think that's weird while Racer are running non-stop." Angel pointed to them.

What Angel said was true, though. Lucy only nodded, "sure, let's go to my New house then."  
Lucy walked away grabbing her bag.

"New house?"

"Yep, the New house I will use with Yukino"

Angel looked to her with a confused look and let that slip away, not caring any moments she just followed Lucy. She wears her clothes and kick the guys so that they would wake up and get to reality.

xXx

Told you it's short.

Yep, Lucy unlocked the Oracion seis member chains. I just used Angel, Cobra, Midnight and Racer. I'm not using the others because it's too much.

What don't you guys tell me who the two strangers at the review?

I'll await your reviews, and don't forget to VOTE! YEAH VOTE!


End file.
